


Karma: Alternative

by RosyPalms



Series: Karma [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Classroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disguise, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lube, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Muteness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Silence Kink, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Sequel toKarmaEvents unfold differently. How will Jaune fare when, in the wake of one fateful night, rumors of his sexual prowess make the rounds at Beacon Academy?
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Coco Adel/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Raven Branwen, Jaune Arc/Winter Schnee
Series: Karma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153514
Comments: 170
Kudos: 251





	1. Acquittal

Getting called to Professor Goodwitch’s office was always a nerve-wracking exercise. The polished hardwood floor made every footstep feel like the last one was likely to take. The walls featured dark wood paneling which, in the low light of an artfully wrought desk lamp, seemed to loom over the unfortunate visitor, and, lastly, there was the heavy desk, fit for a general, behind which sat the Professor herself with posture becoming of a queen and a piercing gaze that would put any judge to shame. Court was in session, and Glynda Goodwitch would pass judgment on Jaune Arc.

He shifted uneasily on his hard chair. Glynda’s chair was well-cushioned and most assuredly comfortable. The difference in seating established once again who held all the power in this room. She had been silent ever since she had bidden him to take a seat. It was driving Jaune insane. He knew why he was there, and if she was going to punish him, or even expel him outright, she might at least get a move on instead of drawing out this torturous uncertainty.

Glynda, however, seemed to disagree. She flipped through files with no apparent rush, almost as if she had forgotten about him. Jaune could smell varnish, tea, and the flowery scent of perfume. The furniture, her drink of choice, and her. The Professor looked right at home in this environment, practically oozing with class and sophistication, while Jaune stuck out like a sore thumb. This was the lioness’ den, and he was a gazelle or some such creature, waiting for the inevitable.

After what felt like an eternity, Glynda’s green eyes focused on him. Jaune jerked to attention, straightening his back, but he still felt small. The Professor was composure itself.

“I assume you know why I called you here today, Mr. Arc?”

Jaune nodded and cleared his throat. “It’s about what happened last week, isn’t it?”

Professor Goodwitch nodded.

“Professor, I didn’t-!” he said, but a raised hand silenced him. Glynda picked up the files back up and flipped through them.

“I’m well aware of your statement regarding that incident, Mr. Arc. I did not call you to have it repeated. After hearing testimonies from everyone involved, the events appear to have happened as such: The girls from Team RWBY and JNPR planned to spent an evening together in Team RWBY’s dorm room, which is against the rules, but we ignore such minor infractions so long as no problems arise.”

Knowing what was to come, Jaune shrank in on himself.

Goodwitch continued, speaking matter-of-factly, “The get-together didn’t go as planned because of a large amount of a certain substance that was planted in the room, allegedly by Cardin Winchester, though he denies the accusation.”

Jaune balled his fists at the mention of Cardin; the greasy slime ball!

“Said substance is known to cause arousal. The heavy dosage the girls were exposed to led to a severe drop of inhibitions and strong sexual arousal. Supposedly, Mr. Winchester planned to exploit the girls’ vulnerable state for… personal gratification.”

Disgust crept into Glynda’s voice during the last part. Feeling validated, Jaune dared to look up at her, but the Professor’s piercing gaze was as hard as ever and he looked away again. She continued evenly.

“Mr. Winchester denies this as well. In any case, that night Mr. Winchester was violently assaulted by you, Mr. Arc, and knocked unconscious. Subsequently, you entered Team RWBY’s room and spent the night with the heavily inebriated girls.” Silence. The silence hung over him like a sword poised at his neck, and scared that he might never have a chance to speak again, words just tumbled out of his mouth.

“I didn’t mean to-” Again, a raised hand silenced him. Goodwitch put the files away and continued, looking straight at him.

“I know, Mr. Arc, and I called you here to inform you that you will suffer no consequences for what happened that night.”

Jaune jumped from his chair and cheered. It was only fair for him to go unpunished, of course, but the prospect of expulsion, or worse, had had him freaked out all week. When he saw Professor Goodwitch raising an eyebrow at him, he blushed and quickly sat down again.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I’m just…” he said, but fell silent under her gaze.

“I understand, Mr. Arc. Congratulations,” she said, and her tone became a tad friendlier, though not by much. “The consistency of accounts, except for Mr. Winchester’s, as well as incriminating purchases made with his scroll left little doubt as to his guilt. Furthermore, very… enthusiastic protestations from the girls lent your story a good deal of credibility.”

Jaune didn’t know what _enthusiastic_ meant in this context, but he was incredibly happy that the girls had come to his defense.

“So, what happens now?” he asked.

“To you? Nothing,”Glynda said. “Mr. Winchester has been expelled, effective today, and handed over to the authorities on attempted rape charges.”

That was harsh, but justified. Jaune didn’t feel sorry for Cardin, but he wasn’t as happy as he might have expected. It was scary to think that Cardin messed up his own life royally with a single bad decision.

“Does that mean I can go?”

Glynda nodded, but spoke up just as he was about to open the door.

“Mr. Arc, while you have done nothing wrong, and, some would argue, myself included, that you have displayed exemplary behavior, I’d like to remind you that Beacon Academy is a reputable institution of learning. Excesses such as last week’s incident are wholly unacceptable under normal circumstances, is that clear?”

“O-of course, Professor!” he sputtered, “But it’s not like something like that could ever happen again. There is nothing to worry about.” To Jaune’s surprise, Professor Goodwitch looked skeptical.

“Take care in any event, Mr. Arc. I believe classes are about to resume. You are dismissed,” she said. Jaune left and heaved a sigh of relief.


	2. Birds of a Feather

Raven couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t slept well for days; not since she had seen _that_. She got up and made tea, a soothing blend. With a steaming cup in her hands she sat back on her bed, leaned on her knees and sipped. The dark, bitter liquid rolled over her tongue and she sighed. Warmth spread in her chest and belly.

While Raven sat and drank, thoughts whirled through her head, as they did every night lately. Her semblance and Ozpin’s curse allowed her to go places without attracting notice, which she made liberal use of. Most commonly she spied on her daughter, Yang.

It wasn’t a normal or healthy habit, but it was the only way Raven had of keeping in touch with her after leaving her family behind. It was for the best, and Raven tried to keep from invading Yang’s privacy overly much, but sometimes the unexpected happens.

Raven shook her head and barked a mirthless laugh. Calling what she had witnessed that night _unexpected_ felt like an understatement. Yang wasn’t exactly chaste, and her mother wasn’t interested in the nitty-gritty of her daughter’s romantic life.

Bearing witness to her in the midst of a drug-fueled orgy had been, unsurprisingly, quite the shock. Raven put the teacup aside and crawled back under her blanket. When she closed her eyes, she could still see it; Yang and the other girls swarming one guy. Hungry maws kissing, tongues licking, hands groping. Clothes came off quickly, and…

Raven rolled over and growled into her pillow. After the event, she had done some spying. If Goodwitch’s info was good, and Raven liked to believe so, someone had tried to rape the girls, rape _Raven’s_ daughter, but someone saved them. Someone who the girls subsequently dragged into the room and fucked.

Raven rolled onto her back and stared at the dark canvas ceiling of her tent. _He protected them_ , she thought, _and reaped the benefits_. Raven would have intervened, had she gotten the impression that something fishy was happening. Would she have noticed if it hadn’t been the blonde boy at the door?

_An attractive boy_ , Raven thought, then frowned at the thought as if it were an alien thing intruding on her mind. She had seen much of him that night. Tall, blonde with blue eyes, cute face, well-built… Spontaneously, a scene repeated before her inner eye. The boy, reclining in a chair with two girls kneeling at his feet. They were pleasuring him together, using their mouths, hands, and occasionally breasts. To think that her own daughter and Summer’s girl would do something like that with each other...

Raven’s eyes were too sharp for their own good. She had seen Yang and Summer’s daughter licking his cock with unsettling clarity; is rather big cock. She let a hand slip between her legs without really thinking about it. She hated to admit it, but the boy was her type. She missed Tai sometimes, especially during nights like this. How long had it been since her last time? Raven thought about her ex. Thought about him on top of her, inside her…

Her eyes flew open and she stopped. Raven was panting as she drew her hand away from her pussy, as she drew away from those happy memories. Those days were long gone and she could never go back. Tai would never forgive her. He would never make love to her again, and while she had to come to terms with that, Yang was getting it on with a guy who looked so much like Tai that it hurt.

She thought back to the orgy. Yang, Summer’s girl, and all the other ones had looked ecstatic the whole way through. _Inexperienced girls_ , Raven thought. They couldn’t tell whether the boy was good or not, but an incessant thought lingered in the back of her mind. _But what if he really was good?_ They had gone at it all night long, literally, and Raven couldn’t recall him ever going soft.

Again, her hand slipped between her legs. She was there, now, in the dorm. All around her lay sleeping girls, tuckered out after fucking all night, and on top of her was him. The boy who made Yang scream had entered Raven’s fantasies, and her body responded with excitement. Her fingers worked quicker and quicker, and in Raven’s imagination the boy fucked her harder and harder. Warmth seemed to flare up in her belly. Tension rose and her hips lifted off of the bed.

Then, the climax hit. Raven stifled a yelp and fell back into the sheets. Her thighs were squeezed together and her whole body trembled through the orgasm. Slowly, her body unwound, heat prickled on her skin, and Raven realized she was smiling to herself. Her expression hardened quickly, however. It was only momentary solace. She had masturbated every night for a week, and, without fail, the following night she felt horny again.

She knew she wouldn’t get a good night’s sleep until she addressed this issue. She needed a man, and as she tried to use however much was left of the night for rest, Raven thought with a smile on her lips: _I know a guy who’s just my type._

Cool air burned in Jaune lungs. He was doing an early evening lap around the Academy building. Usually, about now would have been the time for his and Pyrrha’s training session, but being alone with her, or with any of the other girls for that matter, still felt awkward. Memories, hazy images and lingering sensations, crept into the forefront of his mind every time he looked at them, and he could tell they went through the same. Jaune thought a little distance would help with that, so he kept to himself.

Pyrrha had been disappointed when he told her, though. Thinking about it now, all of them seemed intent on spending _more_ time with him lately, but Jaune just couldn’t bear that. He shouldn’t be thinking about sex whenever he was around his friends, no matter how amazing it had felt.

Jaune grumbled. His thoughts kept circling around that night, around the things they had done, and whenever that happened, he got excited. The exercise counteracted that a little, but soon enough he would be pitching a tent if he didn’t stop. He was wearing only a t-shirt and loose shorts. There would be no hiding it, if it happened.

Since he didn’t trust himself to get a clear head anytime soon, Jaune kept an eye out for a place to rest, somewhere out of sight to sit out the oncoming erection. He was about to pass a patch of bushes and trees when a strange figure stepped out of the shadows, blocking his path. He uttered a breathless cry and skittered to a halt right in front of her.

He had never seen this woman before. Her mane of black hair stood in stark contrast to her pale skin, and she looked at him with red eyes. The combination of thigh-high black boots and a black miniskirt left parts of milky pale thighs exposed. Her top resembled a red and black uwagi and was tied with a broad red sash around her waist. Jaune noticed the surprisingly deep neckline, but quickly lifted his gaze. Around her neck she wore a number of pearl necklaces, which contrasted with her skin.

“S-sorry,” Jaune panted.

Since she didn’t seem to intend to move out of the way, Jaune tried to get around her, but she intercepted him and smiled.

“No need to run away, boy. I don’t bite, unless that’s what you’re into.”

“I didn’t mean to… wait, what?”

The strange woman came closer, and Jaune thought she looked familiar, though he couldn’t place her. Her smile took on a seductive quality when she stood less than an arm’s length away from him.

“I have it on good authority,” she said, putting a hand on his damp chest, “that you know how to please a girl, and this girl could use some pleasing.”

So, he hadn’t misheard? Jaune’s cheeks burned up and he tried to take a step away, but the woman balled her hand to a fist, taking firm hold of his shirt. Her smile did not waver. Jaune’s gaze was drawn from her face to her cleavage for just a second, but it was the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back.

“B-but I don’t even know you.”

The woman looked down, and, upon seeing the outline of his erection in his shorts, smiled at him and licked her lips. Her voice was like a gentle caress for his ears.

“Does it matter? We can be friends. Would you like that?”

Jaune tried to calm himself. He breathed slowly, but he only became more aware of the thumping in his chest. Who was she, and why was she after him? She wasn’t a student, that was for certain; this was a mature woman.

His dick ached with desire and strained against his shorts. Such a beautiful woman wanted him? Jaune didn’t get it, but her proposal made him think of sex, made him long for all those wonderful things the girls had done for him that night, and let him do for them. He tried to respond, but his throat was dry. All he managed was a pleading look and a raspy sound. Fortunately, the woman got his meaning. Her smile grew, a lovely thing to behold, and she let go of his shirt. Instead, she grasped his cock through his shorts, making Jaune jump. A low whistle passed her lips.

“I’m glad we’re in agreement. Now, come along and let’s get to know each other. I don’t have all day.”

With that, still holding Jaune’s cock tightly, she led him into the bushes. As the shadows closed in around them, Jaune felt apprehensive about this strange woman, but his arousal trumped his misgivings easily. An outlet for the lust that had bothered him lately was just what he needed.

Safely out of sight of potential passersby, the woman pushed Jaune against a tree and sank to her knees. She yanked his shorts down and chuckled softly as his cock sprang free.

“Yeah, this is going to be fun,” she said, and before Jaune could get a word out, she was already sucking his tip.

He moaned, then slapped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. The reaction seemed to amuse the woman. She started out slow, allowing Jaune to get used to the feeling.

She only sucked half of his dick to be precise, as much as would fit before he bumped against the back of her throat. Smooth lips rolled over his rigid member, progressively spreading saliva all over it. Meanwhile, her tongue gently caressed him. It wiggled against his frenulum, lashed his glans from side to side, and trailed his slit, transitioning smoothly from one to the other without ever allowing a lull in the action.

Soon, as saliva ran down his shaft, Jaune leaned against the tree with a hand on her head, simply enjoying the blowjob. Her hair was soft and warm between his fingers. When their eyes met, Jaune thought he saw a smile gleaming in them. The next moment, he was pulled further into her mouth.

The woman gagged as Jaune slipped into her esophagus, and he groaned. It was tight, and when she began bobbing her head quickly with him still stuck in her throat, Jaune thought he would lose it. However, the treat lasted only a few seconds, after which the woman pulled away completely, leaving behind a slick and very twitchy cock. She was breathing heavily, but that didn’t keep her from smiling lasciviously.

“You liked that, huh?”

Jaune nodded, wishing she hadn’t stopped. The woman chuckled and licked her lips.

“On the ground,” she said. Her vice was husky.

Jaune looked about for a comfy spot, but that didn’t go fast enough for her. She jumped up, grabbed him by the shoulders, and delivered him roughly to the ground. The impact knocked the air out of him. While he still struggled to catch his breath, she straddled him. He felt how she took his dick in hand, and then there was something fuzzy and warm rubbing against him. When Jaune looked up, she was helpfully lifting her skirt, allowing him to see that she wasn’t wearing panties and that she kept a well-trimmed bush.

A strangled sound escaped Jaune, and his hips bucked involuntarily. Seemingly pleased with his reaction, the woman let his cock slap on his stomach and continued to lower herself onto it. Again, he moaned when he felt her warm pussy touching him, pressing down on him. She was wet already, and proceeded to grind along his length.

Both of them moaned softly through the slippery grinding. The pace quickened slowly, and once he had recovered fully, Jaune dared to touch her. He put his hands on her thighs, which was met with an approving nod. His hands wandered higher, underneath her skirt, until he could grasp her hips. He recalled holding the girls like this when they had been on top, which excited him for what was surely to come.

“That’s good. Keep your hands there. Ready for the main event?” she asked.

The woman raised her hips, then propped up Jaune’s cock. He was nodding frantically, and mercifully, she did not draw it out for long. He felt her hot lips on his tip, felt how she opened up for him, and, finally, how her slick, welcoming insides swallowed him up.

Both of them moaned then, loudly, not caring whether anyone could hear or not. The woman moved experimentally at first, testing how to get the most out of Jaune’s cock. He welcomed the slow pace. He remembered what pussy felt like, but he quickly realized that the memory was hazy at best.

The tight, warm grip all around him was amazing, not to mention the way this woman moved. Not only did she gyrate her hips without hesitation, her pussy kept squeezing around him. There was a rhythm to it all, and it was unlike anything he remembered from that night. This beautiful woman on top of him was experienced, no doubt, and Jaune was reaping the benefits of that.

He grit his teeth when she started bouncing for real. Her breathing grew quicker, her necklaces jingled in rhythm with her motion, and her eyes grew distant. Their voices mingled in soft moans, underscored by the soft clap of their hips.

Eventually, however, her attention returned to Jaune. It came with a frown.

“Are you just going to lie there all day and let me do all the work? Move, boy! Fuck me!”

The reprimand shocked him out of a blissful daze, but Jaune was ready to follow the command. His grip on her tightened, and he thrust tentatively, trying to join her rhythm. The woman grinned at his efforts.

“That’s the spirit,” she panted, “work up to it.”

That he did, and before long the woman was merrily bouncing on his hard cock, tossing her head and uttering deep groans of pleasure. Jaune watched her hair fly about. It was a welcome distraction from the rising pressure he felt, but seeing her react so strongly to his fucking was a pleasure in itself.

However, Jaune wished he could see more of her. He let go of her hips, and began fumbling with her sash. She noticed, and, chuckling to herself, helped him get it open. When it was loose, she flung it aside and threw open her uwagi.

Her stomach was toned. Jaune felt the muscle underneath smooth skin, but what really drew his eye were her breasts. She didn’t wear a bra, and her clothes had done a good job of hiding a considerable bust. Her pale breasts jumped along with her. Instinctively, Jaune reached for them, and when he gave them a squeeze, the woman threw her head back and moaned loudly. That was all the encouragement he needed to keep fondling them.

As the ride continued, Jaune pondered the woman’s breasts, those beautiful white mounds his fingers sank into. Soft, warm, and tipped with small pink nipples, they were a delight to behold, let alone play with. Though the memory was blurry, Jaune thought she was up there with Nora and Yang in terms of sheer size. They were luscious, and Jaune wanted a taste.

He wrapped his arms around her, and the woman readily lowered herself, until her boobs were right in front of his face. Jaune caught one of her nipples between his lips, and tickled happy sighs out of her with his tongue. With his face firmly planted in her boobs, Jaune lowered his arms, interlocking his fingers on the small of her back, and began thrusting up harder. The woman cried out, laughed, and quickly adjusted to his pace.

“Yes! Fuck me just like that! Getting close?”

“Mhm!” Jaune replied, still sucking a nipple. The woman hugged him, squeezing his face into her breasts.

“Me, too! Just a little more! Give it to me!”

They seemingly sprinted towards their climax. Both of them were frantically shaking their hips as pleasure piled upon pleasure. Jaune felt the searing heat of his release pooling. Soon after, it began bubbling up, but he did his best to keep it contained. The pressure was agonizing, but he wanted her to cum, too. He was waiting for a sign, and it came in the form of a breathy whisper in his ear.

“Don’t pull out.”

That was too much. Jaune’s grip on her tightened, his hips shook violently, until everything came squirting out in an explosive finish. His outcry was muffled by her soft breasts, but nothing got in the way of her voice. Her cry pieced the stillness of early evening and softened to low whines as Jaune kept cumming inside.

All he wanted, all he did was hold onto her to stay all the way inside. Her body responded to every blast of semen with a tender squeeze. Slowly, as hot seed passed through his cock, Jaune relaxed. Finally, when he had given all he had, he loosened his hold on the woman and plopped to the ground, breathing hard.

She was breathing hard, too. The woman brushed hair from her face, their eyes met, and the afterglow showed in their smiles.

She dismounted, then, and sat on the ground, spreading her legs. Jaune could look up her skirt. It was a sexy sight, not only because of her pussy, but because her upper body was still fully exposed and shimmering slightly with sweat. At a glance, one could have mistaken her for a woman desperate to have sex instead of one who just got done having it. However, the impression was dispersed resoundingly when she parted her labia. Thick semen slowly seeped out of her and pooled on her black skirt. She looked up at Jaune with a wry smile.

“Damn, kid, and here I thought I was the only one backed up. I thought the girls were lining up to get it on with you.”

Jaune couldn’t have guessed how this stranger would have gathered that impression, but it didn’t matter. He was fascinated by the sight of her pussy, overflowing with his semen. It was incredibly raunchy, and, somehow, he felt the need to make up for what was flowing out of her.

His cock had been in the process of growing limp, but as he looked at her, it swelled back up. She noticed, and smirked at Jaune.

“Got another one in you, huh?”

Jaune perked up, only now realizing what had happened.

“W-well, no, I mean…” he stammered, but she shushed him.

“It’s alright. I wouldn’t mind an encore at all.”

She leaned back, then, propping herself up on her elbows and spreading her legs. She winked at Jaune with a sultry smile, and made a show of spreading her labia for him.

“Come on, boy, show me what you got.”

Jaune scrambled over immediately. There was a strange sense of routine to putting his cock back inside her, though he supposed he had done this a fair few times by now. The woman sighed at the intrusion. She was relaxed, allowing him to easily slide back into her creamy pussy. It only took a couple of thrusts for her to tighten back up though.

Jaune’s hips worked without much thought, quickly falling into a rhythm once he had found a good angle. Keeping his voice down was difficult right after an orgasm, but at least he wasn’t the only one. The woman moaned freely now, sighing and chewing her lips as she watched him work his hips.

She touched herself, letting her hands wander across her stomach and sides before squeezing her breasts. Jaune had enjoyed seeing them bounce along with his thrusts, but watching her tease her own nipples was hot, too. It made him itch for something to do with his hands as well. He made due with caressing her thighs for a while, until he remembered something.

The girls had been very insistent on this one spot they wanted him to touch. Doing so had resulted in very happy noises, so Jaune decided to try it on her. He reached between their legs and began searching with his thumb. He knew he had found it when the woman suddenly gasped.

“Very good, kid,” she hummed, licking her lips, “keep playing with it.”

Their coupling intensified. The woman’s pussy responded to his additional teasing by tightening up, and, animated by the increased friction, Jaune hastened his thrusts. Her vagina was soaked and kept squeezing him like a hot, fleshy vice. When Jaune touched her deep inside, it felt almost as if she was sticking to him, making pulling out more difficult than pushing back in.

“I’m… almost…!”

The woman threw her head back and cried out. Her pussy quivered around him as she came. Feeling his own climax coming on, Jaune thrust faster and faster, eyes fixed on her pussy. She whined and writhed before him, which excited him more. He kept going faster. He moaned and kept moaning continuously as the hot pressure deep inside became unbearable, and just when he was about to let go, he slipped.

Jaune’s cock slipped out of her pussy, and on his next thrust he ground against her pubes. The sudden change of sensation set him off. Ropes of cum arched through the air and splattered all over her exposed chest and stomach.

The woman watched Jaune ejaculate with a satisfied smile, sighing contently every time hot seed kissed her skin. The first few shots landed on her breasts, but with decreasing pressure, more of the thick stuff landed on her belly where it pooled in her navel.

When Jaune was just about finished, a few strokes of his hand brought forth a few more drops of cum which landed on the woman’s bush, standing out starkly against the pitch-black hair. He looked at her, lying in front of him, covered in and still full of his semen, and felt a deep sense of satisfaction.

As his cock softened, the woman trailed graceful fingers over her skin, smearing his cum around. She scooped up a dollop of it, brought it to her lips, and tasted it. She moaned lustfully, which gave Jaune goosebumps. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and smacked her lips.

“That really hit the spot.”

She reached for Jaune’s cock, only at half-mast now, and gave it a couple strokes. It made him hiss since he was still sensitive. The woman squeezed a bit more cum out of him, which landed on her palm. That, too, she lapped up before reclining and sighing. Jaune got the distinct impression that their spontaneous encounter was drawing to a close, so he got up to put his shorts back on. Red eyes watched him all the while.

“So,” Jaune said, trying to be casual, “...um, what’s your name?”

The woman made a dismissive gesture.

“You don’t need to know that.”

“Oh.”

Jaune wasn’t sure what to do now. Was he supposed to leave? Did she need anything? Seeing him shuffling his feet indecisively, the strange woman sat up and fixed her gaze on him.

“All you need to know is that I’ll drop by from time to time looking to have some fun.”

The smile hearing that put on his face came as a surprise. He tried to hide it, but the woman had noticed, and smirked in return.

“You like the sound of that, huh? Good. Anyway, you can go now. I’ll be in touch.”

The woman reclined again and made no move to cover herself. Jaune hesitated.

“Are you going to be alright?”

She turned her attention to him once more. Her expression was somewhere between surprise and amusement.

“Oh, don’t you worry about me. I’m a big girl. I’ll be just fine.”

Jaune nodded and turned to leave, but stopped on the edge of the bushes and turned around one last time.

“My name is Jaune, by the way,” he said.

The woman looked up, but all that was left of him were a few shaking branches.

Raven lay there, gazing at the canopy above as the last bits of sunlight died. What had been a rather pretty interplay of fiery light and shade was slowly swallowed up by darkness.

She had really needed that. The afterglow of a good romp was something she had all but forgotten, but now, experiencing it again, she knew she would come back for more. Good sex was incredibly relaxing to her, so much so that she didn’t feel like getting up until the cum on her body had become uncomfortably cool. _I can’t believe he made me cum twice_ , she though as she got on her feet.

Her clothes were in disarray, not to mention filthy. Dirt and dried leaves were no problem, but cum stains would be a pain to get rid off. _Worth it_ , she thought and tied her sash.

Raven transformed, set out on her trip back to camp and thought that this Jaune fellow was going to see a lot of her from now on.

Later, Jaune stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He felt much, much cleaner after a hot shower. He looked at himself and shook his head. That couldn’t have been real, right? Beautiful women don’t just come out of nowhere to seduce nobodies like himself. However, fact of the matter was that he felt relieved. 

He pictured her, imagined her beautiful body. The pale, flawless skin reminded him of Weiss, though the resemblance ended there. Her luscious breasts and long legs brought Yang to mind. Now that he thought about it, so did her hair, though the color was different.

Jaune shook his head. _Just a coincidence_ , he thought. A few similarities here and there didn’t mean anything. The sex had been different, though. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it.

_She said she’d come back for more_. That thought, more so than the fresh memories, caused a stir in Jaune. However, his cock remained mercifully limp.

It had really happened, which made Jaune happy, and the promise of more excited him. It wasn’t the kind of romantic relationship he dreamed of, but he gladly took the chance to take the edge off.

He was in dire need of that.


	3. Atlesian Involvement

Detachments to the Kingdom of Vale tended to be tedious affairs best dealt with quickly. However, Winter felt a little excited when the city came into view. Recently, her little sister had enrolled at Beacon Academy, giving her an opportunity to check up on her.

She missed Weiss. Since her falling out with their father she had had few chances to spend time with her, making those opportunities them all the more precious. Winter could only imagine Jacques’ outrage when he had learned of Weiss’ plans to leave Atlas. Just like Winter, Weiss was looking to spread her wings far away from his stifling influence.

Winter’s transport landed without incident. She set foot on terra firma with calm dignity, as was proper for an Atlas specialist, and gave directions to her crew. No less professional than herself, they hardly needed them, but it was expected of her. Every order was met with a salute and a _Yes, Ma’am!_

Conveniently, Winter’s assignment led her to the Academy. The general had entrusted her with a secret message for Headmaster Ozpin, so secret in fact that he wouldn’t even tell her! Being left out like this irked Winter somewhat, but being the bearer of such an important message indicated his trust in her, too. It was a small comfort.

She made quick work of the errand. Ozpin received her in his office with its spinning gears and incessant ticking. She didn’t know how the man could work in there, but it wasn’t her business. She handed him the missive, which he read on the spot. Winter spoke when he was done and sat back in his chair.

“Would you like me to deliver a reply, Headmaster?”

Ozpin looked at her for a long moment. There was something unnerving about his eyes. Winter felt as if a crowd of hundreds was staring back at her. Those eyes seemed to penetrate anything and anyone, seeing things for what they truly were. Winter dismissed the thought. The noise was getting to her.

“I will take you up on that offer, Specialist Schnee. I’ll have it prepared before you leave.”

That was acceptable. Winter nodded, turned on her heel, headed for the door, but hesitated.

“Headmaster, now that my business here is concluded, am I expected to leave the premises immediately?”

A smile twitched at the corners of Ozpin’s mouth.

“Feel free to pay your sister a visit. I’m sure she will be overjoyed to see you,” he said.

_That obvious, huh?_ Winter thought. There was no mockery in Ozpin’s response, only a bit of mirth. She allowed herself a thin smile and left, straightening her face as soon as the door closed behind her.

Winter attracted a good deal of attention on campus; attention which she ignored. The students at Atlas Academy would have recognized a soldier of rank and saluted, unlike the undisciplined rabble they trained at Beacon. They wore uniforms at least, but they ran about chaotically, hurried yet purposeless.

Winter didn’t like thinking of Weiss as part of this chaos, but it suited her in a way. Weiss had always been a free spirit, and no amount of strictness ever truly tamed her. She could act the part, conducting herself with dignity and grace, but she was a rebel at heart, as her move to Vale showed. Maybe she could have learned proper discipline at Atlas Academy, but the notion brought images of a delicate flower crushed underfoot to mind. Winter didn’t want that for her sister. She was proud of her for going her own way. Maybe Beacon was the right place for Weiss; it was preferable to Atlas in any case.

“Winter!”

Apparently, Weiss was meant to find Winter instead of the other way around. Snapped out of her musings, Winter turned and saw her little sister approaching her with hurried steps. Weiss looked happy, and Winter felt that way but chose to keep her face neutral. Weiss came to a halt and took a moment to collect herself, though she didn’t bother hiding her brilliant smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you, actually,” Winter replied.

Weiss seemed thoroughly surprised by this.

“Really? You came all the way here just to visit?”

“Not quite. I’m here on business, but seeing as I have some time to spare before my scheduled departure, I thought paying my little sister a visit was appropriate.”

Weiss’ smile brightened.

“How about we have some tea?” Weiss suggested.

The hopeful look in her eyes was precious. Winter relaxed a bit and allowed herself a smile.

“That sounds lovely.”

There was no shortage of little cafes in Vale, and Weiss had opinions on seemingly all of them. She took Winter to one with a large garden-like area for its customers to enjoy their tea in. They sat at a little table in an overgrown pavilion and Winter asked pointed questions to which Weiss gave expansive answers.

Winter sat quietly for the most part, watching and listening. Weiss looked happier than she ever did back in Atlas. She was excelling academically and combatively, and, more importantly, she got along splendidly with her teammates. Weiss mentioned some growing pains which neither she dwelt on nor Winter pressed her on. Difficulties were to be expected; what mattered was that she overcame them.

She made sure to respond from time to time and ask more questions, but by and large Winter found herself unwinding. Weiss’ merry chattering was as soothing as the interplay of the tea’s aroma and the scent of the surrounding flowers. Being here today would be a comforting memory once she was back in Atlas.

Winter only noticed the silence after some time. She turned her attention from the fresh, fragrant air to her sister. Weiss looked preoccupied. Her straight-backed posture had shrunken in on itself a little, her shoulders narrow and hands seemingly buried between her thighs under the table. She was staring off to the side, sighed now and again and smiled; not the bright smile she had met Winter with, but a small private smile, full of… something.

“Is something on your mind?”

Weiss jumped and almost spilled her tea. She struggled to compose herself. Color rose into her cheeks and she had trouble keeping eye-contact. She shrank even more under Winter’s searching gaze. Weiss made an effort to speak, Winter could tell, but she kept biting back her words. Maybe she needed a bit more prompting.

“If something is amiss, you know you can confide in me, right? I know I’m strict…”

Weiss emphatically shook her head and Winter’s words died on her lips. Nothing was amiss then? Winter wondered about the cause for this odd bashfulness. It dawned on her just when Weiss finally found the courage to say it.

“It’s…

“A boy,” Winter finished for her.

Weiss’ lips thinned, her blush intensified, and she nodded. Now that she had talked, Winter wanted to keep it that way, so she fell back into prompting.

“So, you have a boyfriend? No? Just a crush then?”

“Well, no, I mean…”

Weiss was trying, but apparently things were complicated. Winter practiced patience until she found the right words. Finally, Weiss put both hands flat on the table and looked at Winter with wide eyes. A vulnerable look.

“Promise you won’t be mad.”

Winter didn’t like that sound of that. She frowned.

“What did you do, Weiss?” she demanded.

“Nothing!”

“Oh? He did something then?”

For a moment, Winter was surprised how furious the idea of some good-for-nothing laying a hand on her sister made her, but she embraced the feeling, relished it. Weiss denying the suspicion didn’t calm her fury very much.

“Look, Winter, I know parts of it sound bad; really bad, actually, but everything is fine. Please, just hear me out. You are the only person I would trust with this,” Weiss said.

She reached out across the table, hope in her eyes. Winter still didn’t like it, but if Weiss needed someone to listen, she would. Even if she said that nothing was wrong, whatever it was was clearly weighing heavily on her mind. Winter took a deep breath, pushed her tea out of the way, and reached for her sister’s hand, gingerly taking it into both of hers. Weiss beamed at her and sighed with relief.

“Very well. I’ll listen. What’s on your mind?”

Later, Winter was fuming. Weiss had tried to calm her down, but she would not have it. She returned to the Academy to get answers. Students shied away from her as she stalked the campus. She couldn’t just barge into the headmaster’s office unannounced, but someone else had to know what had happened. She knew she had found the right person when she saw an elegant woman walking a short distance ahead.

“Professor Goodwitch!”

Glynda stopped and waited for Winter to catch up. The woman looked as composed as ever; expression neutral, make-up tasteful, attire immaculate. Winter had always thought of her as the one orderly influence that kept Beacon from devolving into utter chaos, but apparently she had given Glynda too much credit. The Professor remained impassive in the face of Winter’s obvious displeasure.

“Winter, it has been a while. Is something amiss?”

Winter wasn’t in the mood for pleasantries.

“A word. Now,” she said.

If her sharp tone didn’t sit right with Professor Goodwitch, she didn’t show it. She regarded Winter for a long moment and sighed.

“Very well. Follow me.”

Upon arrival in her office, Glynda headed for her chair. Winter slammed her hands on the desk before the Professor was even seated.

“Are you running a school or a whorehouse?”

Glynda was pointedly unimpressed by the outburst.

“What did you hear?”

“I heard that my sister was part of some… some orgy!” Winter snarled through gritted teeth.

Glynda leaned back in her chair and remained silent for a long moment. Winter saw her jaw clenching before she blew out a lungful of air. When Glynda opened her eyes again she looked exhausted.

“Something like that did happen, yes.”

Silence, until it burst out of Winter.

“Is that all you have to say!? Is it common practice at Beacon Academy to look the other way when students get raped!?”

Professor Goodwitch shot to her feet, her face suddenly a thundercloud. Winter might have shrunken back, if her anger didn’t give her an extra helping of courage.

“Nothing of the sort happened!” the Professor snapped.

She composed herself and sat back down, but she fixed her piercing gaze on Winter. Her voice was calm, but hard.

“We have investigated the events in question thoroughly. The would-be rapist has been handed over to the authorities, and according to the girls whatever happened between them and another male student that night was entirely consensual. Did Ms. Schnee say something to the contrary?” Glynda asked.

“No…”

Weiss was smitten with the boy. She had had the decency not to go into graphic detail about this debauchery, but it was clear that the experience had meant a lot to her. Glynda’s expression softened a little.

“Why are you upset then?”

Winter glowered at her.

“I was made to understand that the boy in question received no punishment whatsoever for his actions. Is this kind of excess acceptable in your eyes?”

Glynda leaned back in her chair, apparently relaxing.

“Of course not, but school regulations do not expressly forbid such activities either. Everyone involved was reprimanded, but any more would have been disproportionate, or would you have me punish the victims of this attempted crime?”

“No, obviously, but what about the boy?”

“What about him?” Glynda asked, “Again, the girls insisted that everything they did with him that night was consensual. Besides, as far as we can tell he saved them from the real rapist and basically stumbled into… a night of excess.”

Glynda looked uncomfortable saying the last part, and quickly moved on.

“Would you have me punish your sister’s rescuer? He was reprimanded like the rest of them; that is it.”

Silence hung in the air. Glynda waited for a reaction, Winter knew, but words were failing her. After her explosive burst of anger she felt thoroughly deflated. It was scandalous, but… no more, apparently. Weiss did not seem distressed in the least. If anything, she gave the impression of wanting more; an uncomfortable thought which Winter pushed aside. She focused on Glynda again, and, feeling oddly small before the calm Professor, straightened her uniform and stood at attention.

“Is there a file about this incident?”

“Naturally. Would you like to inspect it?” Glynda asked.

Winter nodded.

“I will see to it that you receive a copy.”

“Thank you.”

Winter turned as if to leave, but continued to address the Professor.

“It will be a few days until I depart. You won’t mind if I investigate a little bit on my own?”

“Of course not,” Glynda replied, “And while I don’t think I need to tell you this, it would be best if you conducted your research quietly. This incident is a thorough embarrassment for our Academy but we have been able to keep it under wraps fairly well so far. We don’t want untoward rumors to spread.”

Winter nodded and reached for the door knob.

“That goes without saying. I will be discreet.”

With that Winter left the office and headed back to her transport. As uncomfortable as the whole affair was, she could not complain about boredom this time. There was a lot for her to find out about, and she would start with the report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex returns next chapter.
> 
> On another note, I've been formating the dialog differently lately, breaking it up more. Is it better this way, or worse? I would appreciate feedback on that :D


	4. A Much Needed Pastime

Their infiltration of Beacon Academy went without a hitch. Now it was just a matter of laying low until the festival, especially since the arrival of some Atlas forces the day before.

It was dreadfully boring.

Cinder spent most of her time locked up in their dorm room. She sighed, rifling through top secret files. The schematics for Ironwood’s new aura-enhanced robot were an exciting find, but she hadn’t found anything juicy since then. Beacon’s financial dealings were of no interest to her, let alone Salem. Student records were irrelevant, and she couldn’t find any traces of the relic’s whereabouts either.

An incident report caught her eye. It was fairly recent, though Cinder wasn’t aware of any noteworthy accidents or altercations. She took a closer look and was genuinely surprised by what she saw.

“Emerald, come take a look at this,” she said.

Her lackey came right over like a well-trained dog. After reading for a few seconds Emerald started muttering to herself.

“What the… fuck? Those annoying brats did that?”

“Is it true that someone got kicked out of the Academy?” Cinder asked, bringing up a mugshot of Cardin Winchester.

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen that guy in a while. Good riddance, too. Creep used to check out my ass when he thought I wasn’t looking.”

That lent the whole report some credibility. So, a few of these brats had had themselves a drug-fueled orgy right under their nose? Cinder had to hand it to Goodwitch; she knew how to suppress uncomfortable information.

Now Cinder wanted details. Six girls and… just one guy? He must have had his work cut out for him. Attached to the report itself were statements; audio recordings and transcripts. Cinder opened a transcript titled _Statement_Incident_7/6_BB.txt_. Emerald apparently felt compelled to read it out loud.

“ _It felt almost like going into heat. While we were picking a movie, conversation just devolved into talk about boys. I was so (pause) horny, and I didn’t know why. Then there was a crash outside the door, and he was there, and (pause)_

_Well, we did it; a lot. He explained that we were under the influence of some substance, and he really didn’t want to take advantage of us, but we were just so unbearably horny and (pause)_

_He was there, he was a friend and not unattractive, so we just collectively said fuck it and got busy. We had to reassure him that it was okay, but once he relaxed (pause)_

_(Interviewee giggles) It was amazing. He just wouldn’t quit! I think the others won’t contradict me when I say that he gave us exactly what we wanted and then some._

_(Pause)_

_Makes you think when a guy you never really had on your radar just comes along and completely rocks your world, you know? (Subject blushes) Forget I said that last part!_ ”

A look passed between Cinder and Emerald. The story sounded surreal. Feeling curious, Cinder played one of the audio recordings next, titled _Statement_Incident_7/6_RR.mp3_. A squeaky girl’s voice came out of Cinder’s scroll.

_Everything just kind of happened. I felt all hot and bothered for no reason, and then he was at the door, and I was really excited about it, and… He warned us about Cardin and stuff but I didn’t care. Neither did the others, I think. I just wanted to… touch him and… kiss him, and…_

The voice paused for a long moment.

_Everything’s kind of a blur. I remember Blake pulling down his shorts and… it was so big and… tasty looking for some reason. I just… It wasn’t just him, either! I can’t believe I licked Weiss there! I was so nervous when he climbed on top of me, and it hurt a little at first, but then it started feeling so good… just thinking about it…_

_When I look at him now I can’t help remembering it and… I wonder if he’d do it with me again._

Cinder stopped the recording.

“Who is _he_?” Emerald asked.

“Let’s find out.”

Cinder kept searching, and in the appendices she found archived photos of everyone involved. She recognized the girls and was shocked to see Pyrrha Nikos listed among the participants. She would definitely check _that_ statement later. Cinder liked the idea of Beacon’s precious Invincible Girl getting ravished in a drug induced frenzy; deliciously depraved, the complete ruination of her reputation.

“Him!?” Emerald gasped.

Cinder pushed thoughts of the besmirched redhead aside. Next to the kid who got kicked out was presumably the guy the girls had spent the night with. Blonde, blue eyes, boyish looking. Cinder opened the record of this Jaune Arc to learn more, but there wasn’t much. He was tall, she saw, but other than that nothing of note. Remembering the mention of something _big_ , Cinder enlarged a full body photo of him, but his pants showed no noteworthy bulge. Maybe the girl simply had nothing to compare him against.

“Who is he?”

Emerald shrugged.

“Just some loser on Nikos’ team. He’s no good in a fight. In fact, he hasn’t even unlocked his semblance yet. He might very well be the weakest student of the Academy.”

Cinder was a little disappointed. Just a weakling then, though he wasn’t ugly. She didn’t care for the boy next door look, but… _Six girls, all night long, and they seem really enamored with him and his…_ Cinder mused. She put her scroll away and got up.

“Ma’am?” Emerald asked, rising to her feet.

“I’m bored. Dud or not, this promises to be at least mildly entertaining,” Cinder said.

She walked to the door, where she turned around and showed Emerald a mischievous smile.

“Come along, Emerald. Let’s see what those girls are making such a big fuss over.”

“Nothing like spending the day shopping with friends,” Yang said, stretching her arms above her head.

A shopping bag dangled from one of her hands. The other girls voiced their agreement, though Jaune kept quiet. His mouth felt dry. Yang’s chest was sticking out during her stretch; an impressive sight to be sure, but it brought Jaune right back to the last store they had visited.

The girls of Teams RWBY and JNPR had invited him to come along to provide _the male perspective_. Not wanting to be rude, Jaune agreed, preparing himself for a boring afternoon as their personal pack mule. It started out that way, but they had neglected to tell him that they were going to shop for swimsuits, too.

Looking at Yang’s pushed out chest now, Jaune remembered how they had jiggled with every step she took when she showed of a tiny black bikini. He couldn’t believe she would be willing to wear that in public – it barely covered anything! - but when she asked for his opinion and he had been unable to do anything other than sputter and avert his eyes, she seemed satisfied.

Which isn’t to say that Yang had been the only noteworthy sight. All of them had tried on several bikinis or one-piece swimsuits, and every one of them looked amazing. It wasn’t a surprise, really; a pretty bikini didn’t make the girl, a pretty girl made the bikini. Since all of his girl-friends were not just pretty but beautiful, the show had been quite something.

“Thanks for coming along, Jaune!” Ruby said.

“Huh? Err, yeah, sure. Anytime,” he replied without thinking.

Oddly, all of them suddenly smiled prettily at him; except for Yang and Nora. They were grinning. Jaune didn’t get it. They approached the Academy, and the girls turned towards the dorm. Jaune paused, trying to work some moisture back into his mouth.

“Jaune?,” Pyrrha called.

The other girls paused and looked his way.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Jaune was silent for a moment. Spontaneously, a memory of Pyrrha coming out of one of the changing booths passed before his inner eye, wearing a high-legged one-piece swimsuit. It covered most of her chest, but had a window showing off her toned stomach. It was athletic and arousing, which is to say it suited Pyrrha to a T. Jaune blinked, banishing the memory, and cleared his throat.

“I’ve done a lot of sitting around today, you know? I think I’ll go for a walk; don’t want my legs to get rusty, right? You go on ahead, I’ll follow later.”

The girls accepted this and left. It had been a hasty excuse, and now, standing there all by himself with nothing else to do, he might as well take a walk.

Jaune walked the Academy grounds with his eyes to the ground and kicked a rock. He felt frustrated after the day’s excursion. He had finally stopped thinking about _that_ night every single time he hung out with his friends, but now his head was full of images that conjured memories and inspired fantasies.

Blake had put on a white bikini that drew the eye to her chest. He had vague memories of her splayed out before him; of how he ran his hands over her body. Supple and warm; was that her skin he remembered, or her…? Her bare breasts were shaking in his memories. Everything melded into the idea of them going to the beach together; him rubbing her down with suntan lotion, her asking him to be extra thorough and spread it under the bikini _just in case_. The bikini got pushed aside, they rolled in the sand, laughing, kissing, fondling, and…

_Stop it!_ he told himself, but clarity never lasted long. When he tried not to think about one of them, others invariably pushed their way into his imagination.

Skinny dipping with Nora…

Teasing Ruby while she tried to relax on an inflatable floating ring…

Yang seducing him at the pool…

Him getting it on with Weiss in a changing booth…

Making love with Pyrrha in the surf…

On and on it went. What made it worse was that, since his memories of that night were blurry, he didn’t distinctly remember what having sex with them had felt like. He knew it felt good, amazing even, but nothing specific. These imagined scenarios shouldn’t have been as vivid as they were, but he did recall one encounter very well.

Having sex with that mysterious woman hadn’t been like the orgy, but Jaune remembered it clearly. Her warm pussy, her soft, beautiful skin, the way she moaned and responded to the things he did, and the things she did to him.

_I don’t even know her name_.

How were things ever supposed to go back to normal like this? Maybe, if he hadn’t allowed himself to go along with that mystery lady’s advances, he would be better by now. _But it felt so good_. 

He let out an angry snarl and kicked the rock again. He watched it skitter over the pavement and pass between two people, almost hitting their shins. Looking up for the first time in a while, he saw Emerald, a guest from Haven, and another girl he didn’t recognize. They looked surprised.

“S-sorry! I didn’t see you there. I didn’t mean to…” Jaune called.

His voice faded as the duo approached him. The strange girl was smiling mysteriously. Emerald raised a concerned eyebrow.

“What’s eating you, Jaune?”

He looked down at his shoes again.

“N-nothing, I… you wouldn’t get it.”

A moment passed, then Emerald spoke up, sounding pretty chipper.

“Well, maybe we can do something about that.”

“What?” Jaune asked, straightening himself again.

Emerald smiled and motioned to her friend.

“This is Cinder, my team leader.”

That was a surprise. Jaune took his first good look at her. She was pretty in a mysterious sort of way. Her wavy black hair fell over one shoulder, contrasting with her milky skin. Her face was quite pretty with amber eyes, elegant features and an almost suggestive smile. She had a nice figure, too, he noticed; damning himself immediately for it. It was difficult not to, though. Her chest was bandaged under a short leather vest. Her arms and slim belly were bare, and her dark gray pants were very snug. Her hips were round, like Emerald’s, and her legs were slender and long.

Put bluntly, she was an alluring figure; attractive and knowing it, she wore clothes that complimented her physique.

“Really? Strange that we haven’t met before,” Jaune said, holding out his hand.

Cinder looked at it, and touched it gingerly. Somehow, touching her skin thrilled him, to the point of giving him goosebumps, though only for a moment. Cinder retracted her hand quickly, but she was still smiling her mysterious smile.

“Yeah, she likes to keep to herself, but I thought it would be a shame if she didn’t get to know anyone here, so I dragged her out of our dorm today,” Emerald replied.

Suddenly, Cinder stepped forward and took hold of his arm. She hugged it to her chest and leaned her head against Jaune’s shoulder.

“Speaking of getting to know people; you said we wouldn’t understand what was bothering you. Maybe we would understand if we knew each other better?” she said.

Her voice was sonorous, adding to her appeal, not to mention the warm feeling of her chest on Jaune’s arm.

He was stunned by the move. She was supposed to be shy, wasn’t she? But even more startling was that Emerald took hold of his other arm, squeezing her chest against it. Jaune had an excellent view of her cleavage, which he tried not to take advantage of.

“That’s a great idea, Cinder. Come on, Jaune, let’s have a nice long chat,” Emerald said.

They began pulling him along, and he could do little to resist, short of shaking them off.

“O-okay…”

Both girls chuckled softly; a sound that made Jaune very hot for some reason.

They led him back to the guest dorm. Despite the large number of students visiting from all over Remnant, many rooms remained unoccupied. The third floor, where Cinder’s team was staying, was almost entirely empty. None of this registered with Jaune, however.

The girls had stirred the conversation into an odd direction right from the start, asking him what kind of girls he liked. Inevitably, this led to the question: _Do you think we’re attractive?_ Feeling thoroughly overwhelmed, Jaune couldn’t come up with a better answer than the truth.

_Yes, of course. Both of you are lovely._

Pleased giggling followed. Jaune was glad they seemed to be focused on his face, otherwise they might have noticed the bulge where his erection was straining against his pants. When they entered the building the girls let go of him, finally. Climbing stairs was difficult with a beautiful girl on each arm, however, it was also difficult if the beautiful girls led the way, giving you a front row seats to their tight butts in motion.

Jaune barely knew he was climbing stairs; he was just following the booty. Firm, shapely, clad in tight pants. Emerald or Cinder would have been a feast for the eyes; both together was almost overbearing. The fact that their questions became much more sexual on the stairs didn’t help.

“Are you a virgin, Jaune?” Cinder asked.

Jaune was too distracted to even be flustered.

“No.”

“Do you like butts?” Emerald asked next.

“Yes,” Jaune replied.

He didn’t have the wherewithal to notice that the girls were watching him stare, nor did he notice the predatory smiles on their faces.

Their team’s room was abandoned, which the girls didn’t seem to mind at all. They invited him in, Emerald locked the door, and Cinder led Jaune to a bed. He sat down, closely followed by Cinder seating herself on his knee. Her butt felt pleasantly soft. She wrapped an arm about his shoulder as if it were no big deal at all. Her graceful fingers traced his jawline; he felt her breath on his face; fresh and warm. It was like a dream; a lewd one.

“Jaune,” Cinder purred, “has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?”

“Besides my mother? No, not really.”

Cinder chuckled, and just then Emerald sat down next to him. Their thighs touched, and she put a hand on his leg. Its caress made him shudder. Cinder kept talking, close to his ear.

“Well, I think you are. Don’t you agree, Emerald?”

Jaune glanced to the green-haired girl. She smiled knowingly.

“Definitely.”

He would have never guessed, given how little they had talked up until then, but the hand wandering up his leg, caressing his inner thigh dangerously close to his crotch made him believe it.

“So,” Cinder continued, “The both of us think you’re handsome, you think we are attractive… I could think of a few things we could do to get to know each other… _intimately_.

The word was so charged with lust that it practically dripped off of Cinder’s lips straight into Jaune’s ear. He drew a shuddering breath which turned into a gasp when Cinder’s lips brushed against his cheek and Emerald’s hand traced the outline of his aching cock. Cinder put a hand on his cheek, making him look straight at her. She was so close, all he could see were her brilliant eyes.

“Would you like that, Jaune?”

He forced himself took take a few breaths, inhaling her scent with every one. He was on fire, aching for something wet to put him out again.

“Yes,” he whispered, and as soon as the word was past his lips, Cinder’s pressed down on them.

He felt paralyzed at first, stiff in every sense of the word as Cinder’s tongue roamed his mouth and Emerald fondled his dick. Cinder sighed into his mouth when he finally reciprocated. Everything seemed to happen on its own.

With one hand he drew Emerald closer. While Cinder occupied his lips, she made do with kissing his neck. With his other hand he dragged Cinder’s vest off of her shoulders. She loosened her chest binding so Jaune could take it off. She pulled away and pushed out her chest. The bindings had done a splendid job of hiding her actual bust, Jaune realized.

“Like what you see?” Cinder asked, smiling confidently.

“Oh, he definitely does,” Emerald said.

Of course she could tell with her hand on Jaune’s crotch. Cinder looked at the outline of his erection and licked her lips before addressing her team mate.

“Come on, Emerald. You show some skin, too.”

Jaune was almost grateful for the reprieve when she let go of his cock to get her top off. The benefit was limited since Cinder pulled his head onto her soft chest, but it helped him last nonetheless. Emerald popped some buttons, took off her top and threw it aside, smiling at him with her tits out. Seeing them side by side, Jaune was surprised to see that Cinder’s were actually a little bigger. However, his attention fell on golden duds that decorated Emerald’s nipples.

“I’ve never seen pierced nipples before,” he said.

As if endowed with a mind of its own, his hand cupped one of her dusky breasts, feeling its warmth and softness. His thumb ran over Emerald’s nipple a few times. He felt how it hardened, and he felt the little metal orbs adorning it, warmed by her body heat. Emerald bit her lip and hummed.

“Do you like them?”

“You certainly seem to like him touching you,” Cinder interjected, flicking Emerald’s other nipple.

The girls giggled amongst themselves while Jaune pulled Emerald closer still. She gasped softly when his lips closed around her nipple, and by the way she shortly thereafter caressed his hair, she enjoyed the way he licked it. He didn’t want to play favorites though, so he switched to one of Cinder’s tits. She hummed contently upon contact and hugged him to her chest. His face sank a little into the warm, soft flesh as he sucked her nipple.

As Jaune continued to play with their breasts, kissing, kneading and nibbling as he felt was appropriate, his mind wandered a bit. It felt good, holding two beautiful girls like this, hearing their pleasured sighs, feeling them grinding themselves on his thighs. It wasn’t the first time he did something like this either.

He remembered how Yang and Nora had shoved their boobs in his face while Pyrrha and Ruby were… Maybe that’s why doing this felt so natural. He had spent a lot of time with tits in his face that night.

Jaune found the activity relaxing despite the fact that his dick felt like it was trying to rip through his jeans. He let his hands wander across Emerald’s and Cinder’s smooth backs, down to the butts they had teased him with on the stairs. Each one was just the right size, a cheek for each hand, springy and warm. If only they weren’t wearing pants.

As if they had read his mind, both of them got to their feet and quickly discarded their trousers. Seeing them standing before him in their panties was exciting. Both of them were fit. Their stomachs were toned, and without the clothes, Jaune could really appreciate their curvy hips; invitingly wide, though Emerald’s were more so than Cinder’s.

Cinder wore plain black panties. Emerald’s were white and fancy-looking; transparent in places and embroidered, hiding the juicy details of her privates behind flowers. While Jaune took in the view, Cinder put a hand on her hip and looked at Emerald’s underwear.

“Are you trying to show me up?”

“N-no, I just like wearing… pretty stuff like this.”

Jaune thought their underwear complimented both of them nicely, but his true interest lay behind the flimsy barriers of fabric. He dared to reach out and hook his index fingers in their waistbands. Just as he began to pull them down, Cinder grabbed one of his wrists, arresting the motion. The interruption startled him, and for a moment he thought he had done something wrong, but Cinder smiled at him. She looked a little flushed, which added to her beauty.

“Why in such a hurry to strip us when you’re still dressed, Jaune? Come on, we want to see some skin, too.”

Emerald licked her lips and nodded her agreement. He had forgotten about taking off his own clothes and hurriedly tugged at his sweater to get it off. When he got rid of it and it didn’t obscure his vision anymore, he saw that the girls had gotten down to their knees in the meantime, eyeing his bulging pants. Cinder glanced up at him, pursed her lips and let out a low whistle. This drew Emerald’s attention, whose eyes widened a little upon seeing him.

“Not just a handsome face, I see,” Cinder said.

She reached up and ran a hand across his chest and stomach. Jaune wasn’t exactly ripped, but his line of work, which is to say the line of work he aspired to, demanded a certain degree of fitness. That, in conjunction with Pyrrha’s intensive exercises had given him a fair degree of definition. Having them look at him like that was embarrassing, but in a good way. He felt his cheeks burning a bit.

“Stop staring, you two,” he said, bashfully.

Both girls laughed at his request. While Cinder let her fingernails teasingly scratch across his stomach, Emerald spoke up.

“Like how you’ve been _not_ staring at us?”

She had a point, Jaune had to admit. When Cinder’s hand reached his jeans, she touched his belt buckle as if to open it, but hesitated.

“If us looking at your chest is too much for you, maybe you would prefer it if we didn’t take of these awful, tight pants?” she teased.

“No! Please, don’t stop.”

The immediacy of his reaction clearly pleased Cinder. She began opening his belt, and Emerald got busy with his zipper.

“Let’s take a look down here then.”

With their combined effort, Jaune soon lifted his hips so they could drag his pants down his legs, however, they stopped when his dick was finally freed from its confines. Emerald’s and even Cinder’s eyes grew wide at the sight. The leader recovered quicker than Emerald.

A smile slowly grew on Cinder’s lips as she leaned in. Feeling on of her soft hands wrap around his base made Jaune hiss. Her eyes ran up and down his length, inspecting it from different angles. All the while, Jaune felt her hot breath wash over him, making him throb in her hand. Eventually, Cinder looked up at him, smiling and licking her lips.

“You cut a handsome figure all around.”

And before Jaune could say anything in response, Cinder kissed his cock. She kissed its belly, just above his sack. From there, she kissed her way upwards, touching every side, but avoiding his glans. Once almost at the tip, she lowered her head again, unfurled her tongue, and ran it all the way up again, culminating in her suddenly opening her mouth wide and wrapping her lips around his glans. Jaune inhaled sharply and let out a strangled moan as Cinder’s lips rolled down his shaft.

It felt amazing after all the insufferable erections he had had to contend with that day. She quickly began bobbing her head, only swallowing as much of him as was comfortable. Jaune didn’t mind at all considering the way she used her tongue. He hadn’t realized how long it was when they kissed earlier, but now it wrapped around his turgid glans, and as she moved, it rubbed Jaune’s tip the same way her plush lips rubbed his shaft.

Emerald watched Cinder give him a sloppy blowjob. Saliva began running down his shaft, which Cinder put to good use. The hand holding his cock at the base began to pump in rhythm with her bobbing head, intensifying the experience. Suddenly, her suction increased and she slowly dragged her lips all the way up, until Jaune popped from her mouth. He groaned, which made Cinder smile. Her hand kept up its stroking, but she looked to Emerald.

“Why are you just sitting there? There is more than enough of him for two.”

Cinder resumed her cock sucking. Jaune shuddered when her hot tongue caressed him again. Then he looked at Emerald. She was inching closer. Cinder moved over a little, making room between his legs for her. While the leader sucked at the tip, Emerald moved to kiss the lower portion of Jaune’s cock. Cinder’s hand retreated to make room for Emerald’s soft lips, which latched onto his hard shaft. She began rubbing them up and down, so much so that her and Cinder’s cheeks touched sometimes. What made Jaune gasp wasn’t her lips as much as her tongue, which she pressed against him, hot and slick.

It was nice, but it could have been so much more. Jaune remembered girls working together on him like this, and he knew what he wanted. He put a hand on Emerald’s head and gently pushed down. Her lips and hot tongue slid across his skin, until they left his hard cock and touched his smooth sack. Finally getting his meaning, Emerald pulled back, but only long enough to wet her lips. Next thing he knew, Jaune felt one of his balls getting sucked into her mouth, where she rolled it around on her tongue.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Jaune sighed.

The girls worked well together. They found a groove they were comfortable with, which was occasionally broken up by role reversals. Emerald gave more aggressive blowjobs; pushing herself further down his shaft, and working her tongue more intensely than Cinder. However, the leader had the good sense to make use of her hands when tending his nuts. While one of them got to wallow in the Cinder’s hot mouth, constantly caressed by her tongue, the other got fondled by soft fingers.

Jaune watched this through half-lidded eyes, making his pleasure known with moans, sighs, and tender head pats. They were an awesome team, and as much as he enjoyed the treatment, he got the impression that they were holding back. They weren’t giving him their all; they were merely teasing him, not trying to make him cum. They only wanted to rile him up for what they really wanted. Jaune looked passed them, down their back at their butts. He saw that both of them were wearing thongs, putting their hindquarters on full display; shapely and luscious.

As Cinder and Emerald switched places again – an opportunity they used to team up on his glans for a quick tongue-lashing - Jaune was looking forward to seeing both of them bent over in front of him.

The girls reversed roles a few more times before Cinder pulled away from Jaune’s cock again. Her cheeks were flush and she was panting slightly.

“I can’t wait any longer.”

She got to her feet and pulled down her panties. Emerald ran her tongue one more time from the bottom all the way to the tip of Jaune’s dick before following suit. He was absolutely thrilled to see them fully naked; beautiful and wet. He saw their lower lips shimmering with need, and his cock throbbed in response.

Cinder climbed onto the bed, beckoning. Jaune almost tripped over his pants, still hanging at his ankles, trying to get up. He kicked them off and approached her. She lay on her back, hips just on the edge of the mattress, and legs spread wide open. The look on her face urged him to take her, and as if that wasn’t enough, Emerald guided him to her. Jaune settled his knees on the mattress while Emerald grasped his twitching cock and placed it right at Cinder’s entrance. Her lips felt hot on his tip.

“Come on, Jaune. She needs it. Give it to her,” Emerald said, putting a hand on his lower back, pushing him.

Cinder was really tight. The pressure Emerald exerted on him wasn’t nearly enough, so Jaune took firm hold of Cinder’s smooth legs, and pushed on his own.

“Oh, fuck! Mmmh!” Cinder moaned.

Jaune didn’t have words. He could only groan as inch after inch of him sank into the tight heat, slick and inviting. Cinder’s moans didn’t stop even when he fully entered her, touching her deeply. Jaune took a few experimental thrusts, relishing her pussy’s firm grasp and the resulting friction. Cinder uttered a strange mix of moan and laughter, and reached out, putting a hand on his stomach.

“Careful… Oh! Need to… adjuuuuust, fuck…”

He continued going slowly, despite the urge to push her into the sheets and slam his hips into hers. He felt how she gradually relaxed; not only her pussy, but her thighs as well. Going became easier, and when he picked up a bit of speed, Cinder didn’t complain. She only moaned more loudly.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Cinder let out a throaty chuckle.

“Never been bett- aaaah… mmmmh…”

She stretched her arms over her head, put her hands flat on the sheets and pulled them to her sides, where she clawed at the linens. All the while, her eyelids fluttered and a big smile graced her lips. 

Jaune felt empowered by her obvious enjoyment and worked his hips harder. Cinder’s exclamations became louder, more enthusiastic. The bed began creaking softly, and her breasts rocked beautifully in rhythm with Jaune’s thrusts. Her pussy was flexing around him, almost as if to massage him, and it grabbed him especially tightly every time his glans bumped against her cervix.

Meanwhile, Emerald didn’t want to be left out. She came up to Jaune, who loosened his grasp on one of Cinder’s legs to pull her close. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder and gently caressed his chest and stomach as he fucked her team leader. Her piercings were hard little dots, pressing on his side. He thought about doing something for her, too. Jaune let his hand slide over her smooth back, intending to give her pussy some attention, but he got stuck on her butt. He ran his hand over it’s curve and gave it a squeeze in passing, but the soft, lovely feel of it arrested the motion. He cupped a cheek and squeezed it firmly, which made Emerald gasp. She reciprocated with a kiss on his collarbone. Feeling empowered, Jaune kept fondling her luscious butt as he kept thrusting.

“She looks so good like this,” Emerald said.

A sensual whisper over Cinder’s pleasured moaning.

“She feels even better,” he replied.

Jaune loved how her hot insides seemed to cling to him, and he loved how Cinder’s ass cushioned his balls every time they slapped against her. Emerald brought her lips to his ear, nibbling the ear lobe before speaking in a breathy whisper.

“Are you going to fuck me like that, too? Are you going to jam your fat cock into my tight little pussy just like that?”

She sounded very eager, which aroused Jaune. He felt Cinder’s fleshy insides more intensely all of a sudden and gasped.

“I can fuck you even harder, if you want me to…”

They inched closer; Jaune’s lips were already parted for a deep kiss when Cinder spoke up.

“Emerald!”

She turned to her leader immediately. A pang of disappointment made Jaune purse his lips before turning his attention back to the girl he was banging. Her pussy was drenched, and growing tighter, he realized.

“Stop egging him on and help me out instead. I’m almost there!” Cinder whined, before slamming her head into the mattress and groaning deeply.

Obediently, Emerald climbed onto the mattress next to Cinder and put her head between her leader’s thighs. While Jaune kept thrusting in the ever-tightening pussy, Emerald began licking and sucking Cinder’s clit. The reaction was immediate and strong.

“Fucking, YES!” Cinder cried.

A graceful hand grabbed a fistful of Emerald’s minty hair and held her in place. Similarly, Cinder’s pussy flexed, almost as if to keep Jaune’s cock from moving. However, despite the tight grip, he kept going vigorously.

“You two are… so fucking hot,” he groaned.

The girls made pleased noises; a mixture of giggle, hum and moan that fired Jaune up even more. He knew that he had been in similar situations before. Nora and Ruby came to mind, though details eluded him. However, at that moment he had no use for blurry memories. He remembered enjoying this sort of thing, which was why he wanted this moment to sink deep into his memory.

Emerald’s lips and tongue caressing Cinder’s sensitive clit; his cock pumping in and out of her slick pussy, Cinder’s breasts bouncing along with his passionate thrusts; the pleasured sounds of his lovers.

“I’m… I’m gonna…!” Cinder whimpered.

Her hand tightened in Emerald’s hair; her pussy threatened to crush him, and yet, Jaune felt the need to fuck her harder and faster.

“Cumming! AAAAAHHHH!”

Cinder threw her head back as she screamed. Her whole body trembled in the throes of her climax. Jaune and Emerald both backed away because Cinder squirted. Jaune admired the fountain of clear liquid with a sense of accomplishment. He took great pleasure in making his partner cum, and few of them made it as spectacular as this. Cinder’s ejaculate rose almost as high as his collarbone before falling down again, wetting the floor, the sheets, and even Cinder herself. They gave her a moment, after which she sluggishly propped herself up on her elbows, legs wide open, though hanging limply from the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, Emerald was stroking Jaune’s slick member, just to keep him nice and hard. He took the opportunity to feel her up some more.

Cinder looked at Jaune, smiling lecherously. Her attention seemed to be divided between his face and his roaring erection. She was still trying to catch her breath.

“That… was amazing. And you haven’t even cum yet! Mmh,” she said, absentmindedly playing with one of her nipples, “If it was just the two of us, I’d let you plow me again right now, but I think Emerald is getting desperate.”

Jaune looked down at her and was met by a blushing girl, chewing her lip and smiling. When he squeezed her ass again, she made a cute little noise and ground her hips against his leg.

“On all fours, Emerald.”

She followed Jaune’s order right away. Cinder smiled at this and climbed in front of her teammate, presenting Emerald with her sloppy pussy.

“I’ll just use her mouth if you don’t mind, Jaune?” she asked.

Emerald looked at him over her shoulder. She probably saw the smile Cinder’s naughty idea had put on his face, because she got to work right away. Cinder sighed contently and made herself more comfortable. Now it was Jaune’s turn to act.

She looked even better bent over than he imagined. He grabbed her round butt with both hands and got a feel for its softness. The flesh gave way under his hands a little bit, but he felt muscle, too. It was tantalizingly plush, yet tight.

Emerald wiggled her ass at him. She really wanted it badly at that point. Jaune took his cock and brought it to her lips. Kneeling as she did, Jaune had an excellent view of her pussy; lips glistening and slightly parted from arousal. She tensed when his tip nuzzled in between her labia, and when Jaune pushed, he heard a muffled groan.

“Someone really likes your cock, Jaune! Did I look like this when you fucked me?” Cinder asked.

Jaune couldn’t say, of course, with Emerald facing the other way. All he knew was that her pussy yielded to him easily, already drenched and willing to accept him. He pushed in all the way and paused when he was squeezing against her deep within. The view was amazing. Emerald bent over for him by itself would have been wonderful, but getting to watch Cinder enjoy Emerald’s tongue at the same time made it spectacular. He admired how her lower lips had opened up and were now wrapped around his cock for a moment, then grabbed her by the waist and began to thrust.

Emerald wasn’t as tight as Cinder, but that wasn’t a bad thing. She still felt amazing, the way her ass bounced when their hips met looked amazing, and her muffled moaning was music to his ears. She didn’t complain about his quick pace, she didn’t protest as he picked up speed, she just took it and rewarded him with sweet noises and tight squeezes of her pussy.

“You look pretty good with a girl bent over in front of you.”

Cinder smiled at him, luxuriating in Emerald’s pussy-licking.

“You look pretty good yourself, with a girl busy between your thighs,” Jaune panted.

Cinder winked and petted Emerald’s hair. Jaune’s thrusting grew ever more intense. Their hips slapped roughly together, and while Jaune felt pressure bubbling up inside, Emerald squeezed tighter and tighter, accelerating him on the way to his climax.

He reached out with both hands, as much for variety as for the simple fact that he wanted to touch her, and ran his hands across Emerald’s back, starting at her shoulder all the way down to her round ass. He squeezed her cheeks, pushing them apart slightly before letting them go again. Her pussy shuddered around him. Taking it as a sign, Jaune touched her more.

Hands along her sides, up and down, onto her belly, and up to her breasts. When he gave them a squeeze, particularly when he pinched her hard nipples, Emerald yelped. She lifted her head, resting her chin on Cinder’s pubic mound, and whined as Jaune fondled her.

“Aww, did your nipples feel lonely, Emerald? Why didn’t you say anything?” Cinder asked.

“I was busy eating your pussy...mmmmh,” Emerald whined.

This answer seemed to amuse Cinder. Jaune, bent over Emerald to have an easier time playing with her breasts, kissed the nape of Emerald’s neck, bringing his hands back to her shoulders. He kissed his way down her back as far as he could while keeping up his thrusts. His hands ran all the way down her back and squeezed her lovely butt once more. The pressure was becoming too much. Keeping an even rhythm was difficult for him. He wouldn’t last much longer. Cinder still spoke to Emerald in the meantime.

“Speaking of… why did you stop?”

Emerald’s words came out in sobs.

“Because it feels so gooooood…”

_Fuck_ , Jaune thought. That felt good to hear.

“I’m almost there!” he said tightly.

“Me, too… just a little bit… more…” Emerald replied.

A smile appeared on Cinder’s face. She leaned back and watched Jaune and Emerald intently. Since the green-haired girl was too caught up in her impending orgasm to focus on eating pussy anymore, she took care of business with her own hands.

Jaune and Emerald rode each other higher and higher. As the pressure grew to unbearable levels, Emerald tightened up around him. Soft, hot flesh grabbed him fiercely for half a minute of relentless thrusting or so, until, mercifully, a soft, drawn out wail came out of Emerald’s mouth. Her whole body tensed up; only her pussy trembled in bursts.

“There you go,” Cinder chuckled.

She caressed Emerald’s cheek through her orgasm. Thankful that he managed to last long enough, Jaune pulled his cock out of her. Slippery as it was, he slapped it between Emerald’s butt cheeks and ground against her a few more times. When the dam broke, and the first thick rope of semen splashed onto her back, Jaune let out a deep groan of relief. He kept rubbing, kept milking himself onto her back and butt; pearly white seed standing out prominently against Emerald’s dusky skin. Watching all this with the utmost attention was Cinder.

When their orgasms slowly died down, Jaune took a step back and took in the scene. Judging by the sheer amount of cum splattered all over Emerald’s backside, he had definitely needed that. She was still panting, burying her face in the sheets, and kept her butt in the air.

Cinder got up from her lounging position and came up beside Emerald. She shot Jaune a mischievous look before extending her tongue and running it over Emerald’s back, lapping up his jizz. She gathered it all, long ropes and singular drops alike. Whether it had landed on her back or her ass, Cinder didn’t miss a spot, and when she was done, she presented Jaune with her open mouth, almost full to the brim with semen.

The sight was stirring to say the least. Jaune fully expected her to swallow the load at that point, but Cinder had other plans. She rolled Emerald onto her back. The green-haired girl was sapped of all strength and did as Cinder demanded. Jaune only had a moment to admire her naked front before his attention was drawn to the girls’ faces.

Cinder leaned over Emerald as if to kiss her. With a sidelong glance at Jaune, she brushed her luxurious hair away to give him a clear view of what was happening. Emerald looked up at her leader when Cinder cupped her face with one hand and squeezed. Emerald’s mouth opened. Then, Cinder slowly opened hers, letting Jaune’s accumulated semen flow into Emerald’s mouth. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what Cinder was doing, but she quickly relaxed and opened wider. When every drop had passed to Emerald, Cinder looked at her expectantly.

“Well?”

Emerald blushed, smiled, and hummed as if she enjoyed the taste. Cinder smiled knowingly.

“I like it, too. Let me have it again.”

The girls kissed, carefully but deeply. Jaune was just left standing there, watching as the two of them swapped his semen from mouth to mouth, sometimes via kiss, sometimes by letting it drip into their partner’s open maw. While at first careful, things soon became sloppy. They kissed away spilled cum off of each other’s chins, licked it off cheeks, and ultimately devolved into a vigorous make-out, after which all of Jaune’s seed had been swallowed by one or the other.

When they were done, the girls looked his way. Their eyes fell between Jaune’s legs.

“Oh,” Emerald said.

Cinder chuckled.

“You’re a gift that keeps on giving, aren’t you, Jaune?”

They were, of course, referring to his persisting erection, but what did they expect after putting on a show like that? They had been all over each other, bodies entangled, breasts pressed together, hands roaming all over the place… How was he supposed to calm down?

“I-it’s okay if you guys want to stop. I can just…”

“Nonsense,” Cinder interjected, “we can keep going, right?”

Emerald nodded and smiled at Jaune.

“You’ve rocked our pussies thoroughly, I’d say. How about trying the other holes now?”

Saying that, the girls moved as if led by a single mind. They lay down on their sides, back to back, putting their lovely butts on display. Then they spread their cheeks, giving Jaune not only a better view of their pussies, but of much smaller holes besides. This was definitely a new prospect for Jaune; one that excited him since he was certain that nothing like that had happened during that night with his friends, but…

“I-I mean, I like the idea, but… can that even fit? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Emerald and Cinder shared a look. Their luring smiles grew.

“That’s so sweet of you, but I promise; we can handle it,” Cinder purred.

As if to prove her point, she took her index and middle finger into her mouth, coating them generously in saliva. She promptly inserted them into her butt. Emerald followed suit, and soon both of them were fingering their own asses and looking not at all uncomfortable.

Jaune’s mouth dried up at the sight, but eventually he found himself climbing onto the bed. Their butts looked stunningly good side by side like this; not to mention those naughty little holes they were asking him to shove his cock into.

He looked at his cock, fully erect, and looked at Emerald’s hole. Even with both her fingers working it, it still looked tiny in comparison. He moved closer, but a milky white hand stayed him. He looked to Cinder, who had produced a little bottle. She uncapped it, poured some of its contents on her own butt before doing the same to Emerald. Then she handed him the bottle.

“Lube. Sex feels better when everything’s nice and slippery, right?”

Jaune couldn’t argue with that. While the girls prepped themselves, he poured some lube on his dick and spread it. Once everyone was prepared, Jaune found himself in a tricky spot.

“Who wants to go first?”

Emerald answered his question.

“Why don’t you try both of us; see which one you prefer?”

Cinder seemed to like the idea, and Jaune didn’t see any reason why not. He poked Emerald first. Her hole was as tight as expected, and didn’t give way very easily.

“You need to push harder than that, Jaune. Come on.”

So he did. He prodded harder and harder. Slowly, he felt how the little hole buckled under the pressure, until he suddenly slipped inside. Jaune hissed at the tight hold her ass had on him, while Emerald moaned softly at the intrusion.

“How is he, Emerald?” Cinder asked.

“Mmmh, thick…”

Jaune pushed more, listening to Emerald to see if she was getting uncomfortable. She took inch after inch with heavy breathing.

“...and… fucking long… ah!”

The little shriek made Jaune pause. Feeling like he was pushing the limit of comfort for her, he opted for tentative thrusts, rather than deeper exploration.

“Aww, fuck yeah!”

The almost guttural tone of Emerald’s voice surprised Jaune, which Cinder noticed.

“You wouldn’t know, but sweet little Emerald _loves_ anal.

“Really?” he asked, but a single look at the big smile on Emerald’s face answered that question.

Jaune found himself enjoying how tight it was in her backdoor. While he took a moment to give it to Emerald, since she seemed to enjoy it so much, he occupied his free hand by slipping his thumb into Cinder’s butt. For just a second, her eyes grew wide, but then her sultry smile returned. She nodded for him to keep going, so he did.

After about a minute of this, Jaune wanted to feel Cinder. He pulled out of Emerald, who made a dismayed little noise, poised his cock at Cinder’s tiny hole, and pushed with confidence. There was resistance, but it didn’t last long. He slipped into her more easily than into Emerald, and didn’t bother starting out slow.

“So much rougher than with Emerald. You naughty boy!” Cinder teased, but she clearly liked it.

She bit her lip and moaned along as he explored her insides. Her ass was softer, more yielding than Emerald’s. He liked it quite a bit, but he couldn’t confidently say that he preferred it.

So it came about that Jaune fucked both of them at once, periodically switching from one butt to the other while the girls rubbed their pussies for some extra pleasure. As much as he relished their tight holes, Jaune enjoyed the chance to feel up their butts and thighs. Their skin was wonderfully supple, and whenever he slipped out of them, he got to enjoy that smoothness with his cock, too.

While Emerald was really into it right from the start, it took a while until Cinder’s knowing, lewd smile finally broke and her mouth stood mostly agape as she moaned. Both of them rubbed their pussies furiously as Jaune fucked them. Their honey soon trickled across their butts onto the sheets.

As their pleasure built, Jaune became rougher. He fucked harder, thrust deeper. It became easier as their butt’s gradually relaxed. It reached a point where he would go balls deep in one of them, pull all the way out, and shove it all the way into the other girl, while both of them moaned happily.

Fortunately for Jaune, the girls were as worked up as he was. When he began struggling with the urge to cum, Cinder and Emerald were already bright red in their faces and whimpering for release. Their fingers were working overtime, too. Hoping to finish both of them in time, Jaune stopped alternating and focused first on Emerald.

She really did love anal, he could tell by the way she looked at him and squeezed him. She had a pleading look on her face, but not pleading for him to stop.

“Harder, Jaune! Harder! Anal feels so good! My butt feels so fucking good!” she squealed as he banged her. 

She had shown him a couple of cute looks that day, but he wondered if she had looked this adorable when she climaxed earlier. Next time, he would make sure she was facing him when she came.

_Next time?_ he thought.

Jaune smirked at himself. If their reactions were any indication, he could hope for more of this in the future, but that remained to be seen. Right then and there, he was pumping away at Emerald’s sexy butt, and her voice was rising.

She threw her head back with a shriek. Again, Emerald trembled through her climax, never meeting Jaune’s gaze. He pulled out of her quivering butt, slapped it a few times with his dick for good measure, and dove right back into Cinder’s ass. He was pretty damn close himself and had no time to waste.

“Finally!” Cinder cheered.

She quickly fell back into wordless moaning when he gave it to her though. Their hips slammed together hard, the bed creaked underneath them. Jaune was panting, desperately holding his load until Cinder finished, but he couldn’t last. A groan unexpectedly came past his lips, his hips froze, and he began pumping his cum into Cinder.

It appeared as if she had been waiting for this. Her ass tightened up around him as he came, and she let out a howl of pleasure herself. Cinder howled at the ceiling at first, but as the noise died, replaced by a husky chuckle, she brought her eyes back down and looked at Jaune.

“That’s it, big boy. Fill my ass up. Make me feel warm inside.”

When the throbbing finally stopped, and Jaune felt drained, he pulled out. Cinder rolled onto her stomach and smiled at him and Emerald.

“Mmh, nothing like a nice big load inside to put me in a good mood. I’m surprised you still had so much in you after you painted Emerald’s whole back white. Impressive,” Cinder mused.

Emerald sat up, shot a sort of longing look at Cinder’s butt, and then went down on Jaune. She was sucking him off before he knew what was happening. She was really sucking, not just teasing him, too. His concern must have shown on his face because Cinder spoke up.

“We keep it clean. No worries.”

Knowing that, he wasn’t exactly in a hurry to get Emerald off of him. He petted her head as she sucked him off, and by the time she pulled away, Jaune almost felt sad about it.

His erection began to die down after that, finally. Feeling thoroughly satisfied, Jaune got up and put his clothes back on. The girls, meanwhile, remained naked and made out with each other again. When he was ready to go, he turned to them one more time.

“Can we… you know?”

Both of them smiled; Emerald in her cute way, Cinder in her lecherous one.

“We’ll keep in touch. Count on it,” Cinder said, “It was ever so pleasurable to make your acquaintance, Jaune.”

Suddenly, he felt a little bashful.

“Likewise, Cinder. See you, Emerald,” he said and left.

Cinder chuckled to herself.

“I’m surprised you enjoyed this as much as you evidently did, Emerald. Here I was, thinking you didn’t like boys very much.”

Emerald blushed and sat up.

“H-how was I supposed to know that this chump would be so…”

“...fucking _good_?” Cinder purred.

Emerald nodded. Cinder ran soothing finger across er minions back until she settled back down.

“It was a very pleasant surprise. Good to know there is someone to do while we wait for our time to strike, don’t you think?”

Emerald averted her eyes, but she couldn’t hide the lusty smirk on her lips from Cinder.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took days to write for some reason. Hope you all enjoyed it :D


	5. Wanderings and Encounters

The sun was well past its zenith by the time Jaune left the guest dormitory. He took a deep breath and looked at the reddening sky. The clouds were orange islands in a sea of purple and pink.

_Why did I do that?_

He began to walk, not sure where he was going. Not back to the dorms; not yet, anyway. His thoughts were cluttered and he hoped to clear them up before returning.

What was with his life lately? For whatever reason, woman offered him easy, noncommittal sex, and he couldn’t seem to resist. He was supposed to resist at least a little bit, right? Why couldn’t he say no when mere acquaintances and literal strangers offered him a good time?

_Girls never paid much attention to me before. Certainly not like this._

Jaune stopped. Was that it? Thinking about it, his cheeks felt a little warm. It was nice, feeling desired like this. It was new, knowing that there were women who looked at him and saw something they liked, even if it was just physical attraction. His friends liked him for who he was; that was enough, right?

The thought of his friends strengthened the flush on his face. He kept walking. That night… maybe it was the lingering memory of that night. As hazy as it was in his mind, he knew it had been amazing.

_Maybe I’m just trying to recapture that?_

It wasn’t the same, though. It felt similar, physically; the sensations were similar, but how could a random woman dragging him into the bushes compare to all his best friends, sans Ren, smothering him with affection? Even if it wasn’t real, it had felt so good…

Images of that night flashed before his inner eye; not the nitty-gritty details of their intercourse, but just the girls’ faces. Their bright eyes, their rosy cheeks, their beautiful smiles… It would be great if someone genuinely looked at him that way.

Jaune pictured himself waking up next to one of them. He couldn’t settle on one; scenes flowed into each other, but whether his was giving Ruby a soft kiss on the forehead or gently shaking Blake awake for example, all of them woke up, looked at him sleepily for a moment, and smiled; smiled those beautiful smiles that said _I love you_ so loudly they might as well have been screaming it.

He indulged in those fantasies for a moment, but eventually shook his head, dispersing an image of Nora leaning over him with that loving smile. He mustn’t think of them that way. They were friends, nothing more, no matter how nice it would be if it were otherwise.

_And I thought I was over this… dammit…_

The girls he had been with since simply weren’t the same. They held no deeper affection for him. They were just horny; a poor substitute, yet a substitute it was. Regardless of the affection involved, sex felt great, and there was an animal part of Jaune that wanted more. The bulge in his pants was proof of that.

“You really showed those two who’s boss, kid.”

The voice seemed distant. Jaune only realized it was addressing him after a few extra steps. He looked to the side, and, in the shadows, leaning on a wall was the mysterious woman from before. She showed him a suggestive smile.

_Where did she come from? She said she would be back... Wait, what was that she said?_

“H-how do you know about that?” Jaune asked.

He approached her, looking to make sure no one saw them. He didn’t know why he felt the need to be secretive though.

“I was watching.”

“B-but… how? Their room was-”

The woman put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“I have my ways. Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over.”

She crossed her arms and looked straight into his eyes. Her voice took on a deeper, sensual tone as she spoke.

“When I came out here, I didn’t expect a show but a show I got, and it was hot. Now I’m turned on and my go-to guy already got off twice today; at least. The question is,” she said, coming closer, “Do you have another one in you, kid?”

Jaune tensed when a hand grasped his crotch. She ran it over the outline of his cock and hummed.

“Insatiable little fucker; not that I’m complaining. So, how about it? Were two little sluts enough for one day, or are you going to make this trip worth my time?”

She kept fondling his boner. Jaune reckoned she wouldn’t care that the erection she was squeezing wasn’t due to her, but then again, he wasn’t sure he cared either. She smelled good, and even though he should have felt tired, her hand on his crotch was nice. His hips ground against her palm involuntarily. He looked down her cleavage, remembering her bouncing breasts when she had ridden him before, then looked at her eyes; red and smoldering. 

He realized he was nodding. A grin flashed across her face before she grabbed him by the chest and pushed him against the nearest wall. The impact only jolted him slightly, unlike last time when she brought him to the ground. She began fumbling with his belt immediately.

“Right here?” Jaune asked.

The woman shot him an amused glance as she threw his belt open and continued unbuttoning his pants.

“Your little show earlier was really hot, boy. I’m fucking turned on. Besides, why not? No one’s around.”

“How do you know that?”

Another amused glance.

“I have my ways.”

She was about to go down on him when his pants were open, but Jaune stopped her. There was something he wanted to do that neither she nor Cinder and Emerald had given him a chance to.

“C-can I do it this time?”

The woman raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Why not? I’m kind of curious about what you can do with your tongue,” she purred.

Hearing her say that gave Jaune shivers. He watched her put her hands on the wall. She stuck out her butt and nodded for him to get to work. Jaune got behind her, squatted down, and ran hands from her knees all the way up under her skirt. Her butt was pleasantly soft and supple, and Jaune could tell that she wasn’t wearing panties again, which was a turn on considering how short her skirt was. He wet his lips and flipped up her skirt, putting him face to face with the full moon; pale, round, and beautiful. Between her cheeks he saw her pussy; two plush lips, slightly pink and glistening with arousal. The odor of her excitement was alluring. As Jaune inched closer, tongue extended, his heart was thumping in his chest.

Winter was frustrated. She had returned to Beacon Academy to confront the kid who had had sex with her sister, but she couldn’t track him down. He had parted ways with his friends in the afternoon; now the sun was starting to set and no one had seen him since.

Sifting through statements, records, reports, testimonies and chemical analyses for the better part of two days had done little to alleviate her anger. Maybe she should have expected this. She knew now that the administration had acted prudently, not only to clear up the case but also to protect the students involved from the embarrassment that would have surely followed had this story gone public, but the anger remained.

Someone had tried to rape her little sister, and this Jaune person had reaped the benefits. The street lights flickered to life, giving Winter pause. She hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going. She was still on Academy grounds, but the place was strangely quiet.

_Looks like my feet carried me far away from the student’s hubbub_

It was a good thing, too, when she thought about it. Surely her anger showed on her face and in her stomping gait. It wasn’t very professional to vent like this, but the hard click of her heels on the pavement helped her relax; let the ground feel her anger, so it may pass from her.

Winter sighed and continued on her way. It wasn’t quite dark yet, only gloomy. The sky was deep blue, bordering on black, except in the west where the day’s last vestige of the sun could be seen, a fiery glow against the surrounding dark.

The darkness deepened and Winter’s disorientation grew. It gave her something to think about other than her sister at the mercy of some lecherous boy at least, even if Weiss’ testimony had made it sound more like he had been at her mercy.

Where was she? The back of some building; no windows to speak of, and weeds were sticking up from cracks in the pathway. It was seldom trodden ground, that was for sure. It being this way made made distant noises more apparent. Winter stopped and listened closely.

Voices? Maybe only one? She walked on.

Apprehension rose in her chest when she got closer. She could make out two voices, though precious few words were being said. They were moaning. _What is it with this Academy and scandalous behavior?_ Winter wondered. She stepped onto the soft grass next to the path to silence her clicking heels and approached slowly.

Yes, there was a woman moaning, and a man groaning and hissing occasionally. What they were doing was clear, and it put a blush on Winter’s cheeks. Doing such things out in public; unbelievable! She considered turning back and leaving them alone, but her sense of propriety stopped her. Discipline was lacking here to begin with, but she couldn’t imagine that Ozpin or Goodwitch would approve of this had they known about it. Chastising these ne’er-do-wells could be considered a favor.

When she peeked around a corner she saw them. Poorly illuminated by a nearby street light, she saw a woman, with her hands on a wall and her butt sticking out, and a man behind her, hands on her waist, thrusting his hips. The thing Winter could make out the best was the woman’s pale rear. Her skirt was flipped up and it stood out starkly against her otherwise dark clothes.

It was an arresting sight. The man was rather rough with her, but the woman evidently liked it that way. Winter just stood there and watched, peeking around the corner. All her resolve to set these kids straight dissolved before their lustful moaning and the clapping of their hips.

“I like how – ah! - proactive you are today!” the woman said.

It was little more than a whisper to Winter’s ears, but the maturity in that voice struck her as odd. Was she not a student? Winter’s pondering was interrupted when the woman gave a soft yelp. Her partner reached forward and tugged at her top until it slid halfway down her back. Her breasts tumbled into freedom – rather large ones, too! - which the man promptly grabbed and began to fondle. 

“Yes,” the woman cooed, “Play with them! Do you like my tits?”

The man, bent over her, burying his face in her hair, grunted affirmation and continued his assault. Winter was feeling warm. She couldn’t help but picture herself in the woman’s place and enjoyed the thought. To have a man touch her like that, let alone do her like that seemed kind of nice.

Winter watched them fuck for a while, forgetting about time or other people potentially showing up. Her imagination ran wild, putting her in the place of that woman, and any number of other positions. She knew she shouldn’t indulge in these thoughts, but the accounts of Weiss and her friends had been so… graphic, and she was so starved for male attention…

Shifting uneasily, Winter realized that she had gotten wet. Her nipples stood on end, straining against her tight uniform. She really wanted to touch herself, but she wouldn’t! Even if she let her mind wander a bit, she was disciplined enough to resist these urges, even if they grew stronger with each thrust the other woman got to enjoy.

She had gotten louder. Instead of kneading her tits with both hands, the man had let one of them slip between her legs. Winter could only imagine what he was doing with it, but the possibilities made her shudder.

“I’m gonna cum,” The male said.

_The boy_ , Winter corrected herself. She couldn’t tell by his grunts and moans, but it was definitely a young man’s voice; a strangely familiar voice.

The imminent question answered itself when he climax. He wrapped his arms around his partner, just underneath her breasts, and hugged her tight to his chest. The woman responded with a gasp, followed by a sound Winter could only think of as orgasmic.

However, Winter, rather than keeping up with her fantasies, raised a hand to her mouth in silent shock. By rearing up together they had made their faces recognizable. The boy was none other than Jaune Arc, and, even more shocking, he was clinging to _the_ Raven Branwen!

What was _she_ doing at Beacon Academy, and why was she fucking one of the students? Was this Arc an accomplice, or worse yet, one of her victims? As loathe as Winter was to give him the benefit of the doubt, surely an unremarkable student like him could not be in cahoots with Raven Branwen.

Winter should have acted then to take in this wanted criminal. However, her legs felt too stiff, damning her to inaction. The odd couple slowly relaxed. She could hear Raven softly chuckling to herself.

“Mmmh, that really hit the spot.”

Jaune was breathing hard and slowly pulled out. Covered in juices as it was, his cock seemed to glow in the gloom, catching the ambient light just right.

What transpired after that Winter didn’t see. She turned and fled the scene, thoroughly overwhelmed by what she had witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno; I'm not satisfied with this chapter. Here's hoping the next one's going to come out better.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it regardless.


	6. Thawing

It was quiet aboard the Atlas transport vehicle. The crew was fast asleep; all but one. Winter lay in her cot, staring into the dark. She had to get some sleep. They would depart tomorrow, and it wouldn’t do for the commanding officer to be in anything but perfect shape, but she couldn’t bear to close her eyes. Every time she did she saw it.

What she had witnessed had flustered her so much that she had neglected to report the presence of Raven Branwen at Beacon. Now she was gone for sure, and no one but Winter would know about it; no one other than Jaune Arc.

She turned on her side and growled into her pillow. How did that kid get involved with someone like Raven? How could Weiss have a crush on this guy?

She was sweaty; so were her sheets for that matter. They clung to her as she twisted and turned, hoping to find a comfortable position, but she couldn’t calm down. This entire affair had been too much for her by far, and she didn’t know how to deal with it. Winter wound up on her back again, blanket kicked off, leaving her damp skin chilly. She looked to her alarm clock.

_03:27_ it said.

She turned back to the ceiling and cussed under her breath. She _had_ to sleep. Winter lifted an arm and put it across her eyes, seeking darkness beyond darkness; the darkness of dreamless sleep. Instead, as had been happening all night, she saw it again. In the low light of the street light, unaware of their audience, Jaune Arc and Raven Branwen were copulating.

She grit her teeth at the image, but didn’t look away. The shock had worn off during the course of the night. Now, seeing them before her inner eye, the sight stirred something in Winter.

_I can’t believe Weiss lost her virginity before me_ , Winter thought.

It wasn’t easy for a woman in her position to find a suitable partner. She was practically married to her job, leaving her little time for romance outside of the military. As for within the military… it was scandalous. If she got it on with a subordinate, it would look like an abuse of power on her part, or an attempt to sleep his way through the ranks on his; never mind that Winter would never support someone like that. There weren’t a lot of officers comparable in rank to her, and if she sought a relationship with a superior officer it would be the same issue as with a subordinate, but reversed, never mind that Winter would feel deeply insulted if she was offered a promotion based on her superior’s affection rather than her qualifications and accomplishments.

She couldn’t win! For a while, she had had an eye on Marrow, but he was simply too immature for her to take him seriously. The general on the other hand…

Winter’s free hand slid across her toned belly. She had to make a conscious effort to keep it out of her panties. She had had feelings for General Ironwood, yes; maybe she still harbored those to an extent, but it couldn’t be. Not only would it be unprofessional and potentially harmful to both of their reputations, but the General’s old injuries made it impossible for him to… _perform_ as might be required of a lover. There was a case to be made for platonic love, but Winter’s body was making it quite clear to her that that wouldn’t be enough to fulfill her.

_It was just so… intimate._

Weiss’ statement. Winter had listened to it many times.

_By the time he got close, after feeling so connected and so… good with him, I didn’t even think about the risks. I didn’t want him to leave; I wanted to feel more of that… warmth. Being there, in his arms, feeling…_ it _pour into me… I’ll never forget that feeling. I want to feel it again._

Remembering Weiss’ heated whisper gave Winter goosebumps.

_I want to feel it again._

What kind of experience could take the voice of diligent little Weiss and fill it with such crackling lust? _An amazing one, if her and Raven are to be believed_ , Winter thought.

Before her inner eye, Raven seemed to change. Everything about her brightened and her stature shrank somewhat, until Winter was watching Jaune doing her sister from behind. It happened just in time for the conclusion.

Weiss in her imagination made sounds that almost disturbed Winter coming from her little sister. Meanwhile, Jaune grunted and groaned before pulling out of Weiss. Winter saw it again, his cock, glistening in the lamp light.

_Right_ , she thought, _Raven let him do it raw, too_.

Didn’t the bandit leader care about possibly getting pregnant? For that matter, didn’t this Jaune fellow care about possibly knocking someone up? Or…

_Are they not even thinking about it, like Weiss?_ Winter wondered.

_I wanted to feel more of that warmth._

What did that feel like? The show began anew before Winter’s inner eye, featuring Jaune and Raven again. Her hand slipped into her panties, finding her pussy slick and her clit hard. Winter hissed when she first touched her tender nub and carefully rubbed it.

Her experience with penetration was limited to toys. What was it like when the thing sliding into you was made of warm flesh and backed up by the bulk of a man bearing down on you; or slamming against you from behind? What did it feel like when he pushed as far into you as he could and started ejaculating?

_That… warmth_ , Weiss whispered.

Winter’s fingers worked faster.

She took Raven’s place in her mind. She remembered the evening air being cool. Was that why Raven let him do it raw? Had she been yearning for that warmth, like Weiss?

Winter tried to picture the feeling, piecing together the sensation of masturbating with a dildo, but warmer. It didn’t seem quite right. She tried to imagine his hips slamming into her from behind, but couldn’t relate to it very well. His hands on her body and the way Jaune had fondled Raven’s breasts were beyond her as well. Yet, she felt excited.

She pictured her clothes in disarray and her hair down. Her dream-self was so unrestrained; Winter almost felt like a bandit herself, stealing the excitement of someone else’s erotic escapade.

_I want it_ , she thought, _I want to have sex!_

Her fingers got even faster, and her hips rose off of the mattress as the pleasure built. Winter pressed her lips together to keep from moaning and squeezed her eyes shut lest the images before her faded. Like her heart, her thoughts were racing.

_...he gave us exactly what we wanted…_

_How was I supposed to know it would be that good?_

_...then it started feeling so good…_

_...just comes along and completely rocks your world…_

_It was like a dream come true._

_I want to feel it again._

Overwhelmed by the impressions of the day, and needy besides, Winter dug her heels into the mattress and came. Her raised hips quaked as the orgasm shook her to her core. The scene before her inner eye faded amongst dancing lights. Pressing her lips together didn’t suffice anymore to keep her voice in; she had to bite her lip, but a low whining noise escaped her nonetheless. Tensions, not just from the previous days but from months of hard work, seemed to seep out of her.

Eventually, her hips sank back down and she regained control of her voice. She brushed hair from her face, breathing hard and looking into the darkness above.

_Mmmh, that really hit the spot_ , she recalled Raven humming, and she was right.

Winter had needed that. However, feeling at least somewhat more clear-headed now, she realized that this was a problem for her; a genuine problem that needed to be resolved. They wouldn’t depart until early afternoon. She still had time. All she needed was an excuse, but she could figure one out.

Winter sighed, pulling her hand from her panties. It was wet, and so was the rest of her body and the bed.

_A shower,_ she thought, _fresh sheets and some sleep. Everything else I can think about tomorrow_.

She looked to her alarm clock. It showed _03:56_.

_I can think about it later_ , Winter corrected herself.

Team JNPR was heading to the courtyard. The sun was out, and Nora stretched in the warm light.

“Nothing like napping in Prof. Port’s class,” she yawned.

Since her teammates hadn’t stopped during her little stretch, Nora had to jog a bit to keep up. Pyrrha looked over her shoulder and held Nora’s gaze when they came abreast again.

“You should at least try to pay attention in class, Nora.”

“It’s fine! As if one of Port’s huntsmen’s yarns will ever come in handy.”

Jaune only half-listened to the banter. Professor Port had a way of putting even the most diligent students to sleep with his tales, and Jaune was far from the most diligent. He stifled a yawn of his own, looking about.

To his side, the rest of Team JNPR walked along. Ren was as calm as usual, listening to the girls. Next to him, Nora and Pyrrha were debating the value of Professor Port’s lessons. They filled out their uniforms nicely, and since their conversation was quite animated, Nora included a lot of springy steps and small hops into her walk, each of which made her breasts bounce, despite her tight blazer.

Jaune looked away, chiding himself. He really was back to square one after the previous day’s events it seemed. He wasn’t nearly as frustrated as he maybe should have been, though. It was difficult to feel frustrated when remembering Cinder, Emerald, and his mystery lady.

The sexy duo had been quite pleased with him after their romp, and even the mystery woman had praised him warmly before taking her leave. All this affirmation made him feel strangely proud, as if he had accomplished something great. Even so, the true accomplishment, not ogling his friends anymore, was dashed yesterday. He supposed, now that he had done it once, maybe reaching that point again wouldn’t be so hard, but then he remembered that all three ladies he had been with the day before had promised him more sex in the future. He was looking forward to that, almost eagerly, but…

_Is this really going to work out?_

Could he really keep up with all three of them _and_ stop thinking about dirty stuff when he was with his friends?

_Well, Emerald and Cinder won’t be around forever, and the strange woman seems only occasionally inclined to seek me out._

Maybe it could work, or maybe Jaune was being too optimistic. However, optimism wasn’t exactly a character quality he was famous for. Perhaps it was a sign that things really could work out, and even if it wasn’t, was holding on to an optimistic outlook a bad thing? Maybe it was worth cultivating this optimism just for its own sake.

“Who is that?”

Ren’s voice, since it was seldom heard, attracted a lot of attention from his teammates. Jaune, startled out of his musings, looked in the direction Ren indicated. There was someone coming towards them; a figure clad in white, seemingly glowing in the midday sun.

“Kind of looks like Weiss,” Nora said.

Pyrrha shook her head.

“Weiss isn’t that tall.”

Their speculation quickly dried up when the woman’s clicking heels became audible. The stranger looked agitated and was heading straight for them, or, as Jaune realized, straight for him.

“You!” the newcomer said with the voice of someone used to commandeering.

Jaune resisted the urge to stand at attention. There was no doubt as to whom she was referring to. Her strikingly blue eyes were focused on him. Jaune shyly pointed at himself.

“Me?”

The woman stopped less than an arm’s length away from him and stood with the straight-backed dignity of a military commander. The resemblance to Weiss was undeniable; the hair, the eyes, the porcelain skin. However, she was easily a head taller than their classmate, and, Jaune didn’t fail to notice, more… filled out in certain areas. He immediately chided himself for looking and hoped that she hadn’t noticed, but he would have been surprised if those eyes, sharp and alert, ever missed anything.

“Yes, you! We need to talk. Follow me.”

The woman pushed through their little group and headed towards the Academy at a brisk pace.

“Excuse me,” Pyrrha spoke up, “but who are you? And what is this about exactly?”

The stranger stopped, turned on her heel, and walked up to Pyrrha. The redhead was a little bit taller than the stranger, but she faltered under the penetrating glare of those blue eyes.

“My name is none of your concern. I believe most of you can guess what this is about,” she hissed.

Concerned looks passed between Nora and Pyrrha. Jaune felt dread well up in his gut, and Ren was utterly lost. The woman turned to Jaune again.

“You’ll be free to leave once you’ve answered my questions. Now, follow me! I don’t have all day.”

She turned around and walked off, never looking back. Evidently, she fully expected Jaune to comply with her order. He shot Pyrrha and Nora a scared look, which they returned in kind. Not wanting to make the woman any more angry, Jaune heaved a sigh and followed her.

“Tell Professor Oobleck I hit my head and need to lie down or something like that!”

Jaune was led into the Academy, down hallways he wasn’t familiar with to an empty classroom. The shades were drawn and dust danced in the strips of light coming through. Evidently, this room saw little use these days.

The woman waited at the door. Once Jaune was inside, she closed and locked it, putting him on his guard; she was wearing a weapon, after all. She headed for the teacher’s desk and ran a finger across it, cutting a clear line in the dust. The woman frowned at her dirty fingertip and shook off the filth. She beckoned for him to approach, and Jaune obeyed. As he came closer, the woman gestured briskly and a white sigil appeared at the end off the desk. It pulsed, dispersing the dust to reveal a gleaming tabletop. Seemingly satisfied, the woman dispelled the sigil and leaned against the table. Her eyes focused on Jaune once more.

“Y-you are somehow related to Weiss, aren’t you? I’ve seen sigils like that before,” Jaune said.

Of course, he had never seen them used for something so mundane. The woman nodded.

“I’m her sister, Winter Schnee. I assumed the obvious family resemblance would tip you off.”

“It did, it did. So, um… what can I-”

“I know what happened between you and the girls from your and Weiss’ teams,” Winter cut in.

Her tone was very matter of fact, but her sharp gaze made it abundantly clear that she was not pleased about it. Jaune thought his heart might stop for a second. When it decided to keep beating after all, it started thumping in his chest. His face grew hot.

“H-how…?”

“Weiss told me and Professor Goodwitch confirmed it.”

Why had Weiss told her? Hadn’t Goodwitch given her the same instructions as him? Then again, Winter was her sister; if she couldn’t confide in her, whom could she talk to? None of that mattered at the moment, of course. Jaune was more concerned about what this woman was going to do to him now.

“L-listen; I know the story sounds bad, but I promise I did everything I could-”

“The file says as much.”

Another interruption. Jaune held his tongue.

“After reviewing the reports I have to conclude that you are not to blame for what happened, even if it irks me.”

It was strange; while Winter’s words seemed conciliatory, her tone suggested that she might beat him to a pulp regardless.

“No, that’s not what I want to talk to you about.”

Winter pushed off of the table and stepped right up to Jaune. He wilted under her stern, unblinking gaze.

“I want to know, Mr. Arc, why it is that a student of Beacon Academy associates with Raven Branwen.”

“I don’t know who that is,” Jaune said.

Winter’s eyebrows narrowed.

“Don’t play games with me,” she snapped, “I saw you with her yesterday evening, engaging in… activities that were wholly inappropriate on Academy grounds, or any other public setting for that matter!”

This paralyzed Jaune for a moment. His eyes widened as the information sank in, and his cheeks were burning.

“Y-you saw us?” Jaune yelped, but calmed down the next moment as he processed more of what Winter had said.

“So her name is Raven? That’s good to know.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you did… _that_ with her, out in public, without even knowing her name?”

It did sound pretty bad when she put it that way. Jaune looked at the floor, cheeks on fire, and nodded. Silence followed. It was unnerving, and when Jaune finally dared to look up, Winter had turned her back, seemingly lost in thought. It took a moment longer before she spoke.

“I ought to report this. If a notorious criminal like that has connection in one of the huntsmen Academies…”

“Please, I’m innocent! It was just sex, I swear!” he said, “Wait. Notorious c-criminal!?”

Winter turned and looked at Jaune with hard eyes. Eventually, she sighed.

“Frankly, I believe you. Maybe we can keep this to ourselves, provided you do something for me.”

“Anything,” Jaune blurted out.

Silence again. Winter looked at him for a long while. Her expression seemed to harden, and maybe it was the gloom of the room, but Jaune thought she was blushing. She began walking slowly in a circle. Then, suddenly, she stepped closer, startling Jaune. He backed away, but bumped into the desk in short order. She had cut off his escape route!

She put a graceful hand on his chest. Jaune felt the warmth seep through the layers of his uniform. Now he was certain that her face was flushed. The discreet scent of perfume tickled Jaune’s nose; surprising, coming from this stern military type. It was pleasant. Winter wet her lips before speaking.

“Raven really seemed to enjoy… you,” she whispered.

Before Jaune had fully grasped what she had said, Winter’s hand was already on its way down. There was a moment of hesitation, allowing Jaune to brace himself, before she touched his crotch. Her eyes widened a little upon feeling him hard already. Her cheeks turned truly red now. Jaune was certain he looked just as flustered.

“I might keep your secret if you…”

She trailed off, but it wasn’t hard to get her meaning. It wasn’t an unattractive offer either. Winter was beautiful, almost like a more mature version of Weiss. Jaune nodded. What followed could only be described as a flash of happiness crossing Winter’s face. Her eyes seemed to gleam, aided by her rosy cheeks, and the smile on her lips was so bright that Jaune almost expected her to laugh with glee. Just for an instant, the military facade dropped, revealing a young, very pretty woman.

It only lasted a moment though. The firm though flushed expression returned, but Jaune’s curiosity had been sparked. This wasn’t a seduction like he had experienced before; it was practically blackmail, but Winter was evidently nothing like the girls he had been with lately. With Raven, Cinder or even Emerald, Jaune wouldn’t have been surprised to learn that they habitually picked up men for fun, but Winter’s reaction, momentary though it may have been, struck him as genuine elation. She probably didn’t do things like this regularly. Maybe…

While Jaune had been caught up in his thoughts, Winter had pulled away a little. She was standing close still, arms crossed, and seemingly annoyed.

“Well?” she snapped.

Jauen blinked.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to start? I don’t have all day, you know?”

“You want me to take charge?” Jaune asked.

Winter’s flush intensified; another indicator. She seemed bashful when she retorted.

“I-I’m doing you a favor here, so why should I have to do all the work? Just do what you alway- mh!?”

While she was still speaking, Jaune stepped forward. He embraced her, careful not to touch her too intimately, and pulled her close. He cut her last word off with a kiss.

Winter’s lips felt very nice, though not as nice as they could have. She stiffened in his arms; it was like hugging a pillar. Momentarily, Jaune thought he might have gone too far too quickly, but his worries were eased when Winter slowly relaxed.

She leaned into him, timidly draping her arms over his shoulders, and even reciprocated his kiss. After some shy smooching, she allowed his tongue past her lips, exposing her own to his advances. Yes, her lips were truly nice.

As the kiss wore on, Jaune grew braver. He let a hand slip lower and cupped a feel of Winter’s butt. It was shapely in her tight pants, warm, and firm. When he first touched it, he felt her shiver. Jaune pulled her closer, pressing her bust against his chest and his aching erection against her belly. Again, she shuddered, and her kisses grew more enthusiastic.

By the time their lips parted, Winter was panting. Her face was bright red, and her lips glistened from their kiss. Feeling his suspicion confirmed by her reactions, Jaune spoke up.

“Do you happen to be… a virgin?”

Impossibly, Winter’s face grew even redder. Her mouth worked in silence until she found her voice.

“W-why would you think that? Obviously not! Are you making fun of me?”

She was practically shrieking. _Bingo_ , Jaune thought, but he wanted to calm her down, so he raised his hands defensively.

“No, I’m not. It’s fine, really. I just wanted to make sure to-”

“I said I am not!” Winter cut in, “I’ll show you who’s a virgin!”

From one moment to the next she was on her knees, fumbling with Jaune’s pants. His protests, feeble though they might have been, went ignored as she opened them up. One strong tug and his pants went down, as opposed to Jaune’s cock which sprang up. Winter gasped at the sight and stared for a long moment. It was twitching, and Winter’s breath washing over it kept it hard. When she looked up at Jaune from under his dick, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

“First time seeing one up close?” Jaune asked, trying his best not to sound condescending.

Winter’s eyebrows twitched in agitation, but the expression didn’t last. She still stared at his dick. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Jaune thought she had inched a little closer and that her nasal wings were twitching slightly.

“It’s awfully… large, isn’t it?”

It seemed like she was going to say more, but Winter remained silent. Jaune had the impression that this woman was in over her head, and the situation felt pretty tense; not a good foundation for enjoyable sex, he thought.

“Winter… Ms. Schnee?”

“I think we can set aside formalities at this time,” Winter replied softly.

Jaune smiled, but the gesture went unacknowledged. Winter’s wide-eyed… shock? Wonder? Whatever it was, it had been replaced by a suspicious look, meeting his gaze now. It struck Jaune as cute, almost as if Winter was feeling bashful.

“Winter, then. I didn’t mean anything by it, but, if you’re a virgin…”

She glared at the mention of the word.

“…I’d like to know, so I’ll know to be gentle with you.”

Deflowering the girls, most of them anyway, was only a vague memory for him at this point, and he didn’t recall ever needing to stop or especially restrain himself on anybody’s account, but maybe the drug had just dulled the pain for them back then. Not fully knowing what to expect, Jaune wanted to be careful.

Fortunately, his words appeared to strike a chord with Winter. She regarded him curiously for a long moment before lowering her eyes.

“That’s… considerate of you, but shouldn’t I…?” Winter said, hesitantly reaching for his dick.

He caught her hand and pulled her to her feet. He picked his words carefully lest Winter grew agitated again.

“That would be nice, but since I’m clearly excited already, how about I take care of you first?”

Jaune cringed internally under Winter’s searching eyes. Did he sound too patronizing? In any case, she sighed softly and nodded.

“I suppose I can go along with that. What do you want me to do?”

Now Jaune sighed with relief and addressed her with a smile.

“Just relax and tell me if I do something you dislike.”

Before Winter could say anymore, he was kissing her once more. She stiffened again, but only for a moment. This much she seemed comfortable with now at least. He put his hands on her hips and gently guided her to the table, making her lean on it. Winter didn’t get a chance to embrace him this time since Jaune got busy undressing her. Her shuddering breath tickled his upper lip as they kissed, but she didn’t protest.

Opening her uniform revealed a plain, functional sports-bra; a nicely filled out sports-bra. He pulled away and took a look. Winter was still mostly covered up, but a bit of cleavage showed, and he got to watch a drop of sweat trickle over her pale skin into the soft abyss. Looking at her face, Jaune saw that she was tense, but he felt like he could go further. He brought up his hands and touched them. Winter gasped softly. Jaune payed attention to her reaction when he gave them a squeeze. As soon as undue tension showed in her expression he softened his grip.

“They feel really good, Winter.”

She said nothing and did a fine job keeping her face straight, but Jaune could tell she appreciated the compliment regardless. She pushed out her chest in response, squeezing her breasts into his palms. He clearly felt her nipples, hard and tantalizing. Shoving her bra out of the way and indulging in Winter’s luscious breasts was an exciting thought, but Jaune put it aside for the moment. There would be time for that later no doubt. At the moment, he was aiming at an even juicier target.

He fondled the soft mounds a little longer, stealing a kiss from Winter now and then, but eventually moved on. Letting his hands slide lower, Jaune went down on his knees and began fiddling with Winter’s pants.

“Let me do that,” she said, “you open my boots.”

So he did, and soon enough Jaune was setting the pair of polished footwear aside. Winter’s feet seemed daintier and better taken care of than he would have expected from a military person, but, then again, everything about her was pristine, so why not her feet?

With the boots out of the way, he started tugging at her now-open pants, making sure to pull her panties right along with them. He had thought her ready, but she snatched at her pants, stopping Jaune.

“Aren’t you a little too quick about this?”

The nervousness showed in her eyes. Jaune considered soothing her again, but he decided to try a more seductive approach this time. She was not the only horny one present, after all. His cock was still standing, and there was no way it would go down as long as he kept playing with this beautiful woman.

He established eye-contact and maintained it as he leaned in closer and kissed her stomach. Her skin was damp with sweat and buttery smooth.

“I want to see you,” he whispered, “I want to…”

His words trailed off as he kissed his way down across her abdomen. Winter pressed her lips together until they were barely even a line anymore. This seemed to be a particularly steep hurdle for her, but once Jaune’s lips reached the waistband of her panties, she let go, allowing him to proceed. It was a good thing too, because with his face almost pressed against her like this, he could smell her arousal. It was intoxicating.

Jaune paused when Winter’s clothes were bunched up around her knees. What lay before him was a pair of lovely hips underneath a slim waist, supported by toned thighs. At the heart of it all, right between the thighs was a smoothly shaved pussy that glistened already and stood out from its surroundings with a rosy tint to its lips. It was almost as if Winter was blushing down there.

“W-what are you staring at?”

Jaune blinked, shot Winter an embarrassed look, and went back to undressing her.

“Sorry, I was just… It’s… you’re dazzling,” he said.

A bit more tugging, and Winter stepped out of her pants. Jaune tossed them aside and focused on Winter’s pussy. She was wet enough already, but he really wanted to taste her. Winter complied without protest when he made her spread her legs a bit more, and if she had intended to stop him at that point, she didn’t get a chance. Jaune’s tongue traced her sweltering slit, and Winter whimpered.

A hand touched his head, fingers weaving through his hair, but Jaune was undeterred. He brought his hands up and spread Winter’s lips. The fingers tightened their grip, but not painfully so. Her insides were a lovely pink color, and very slick. Jaune watched how a drop of her honey trickled across the sensitive skin and disappeared. The scent of her arousal was thick; it was drawing him in. Jaune met Winter’s pussy with an extended tongue and a profound craving to feast on her.

The reaction to his tongue wiggling its way into her was immediate and strong, which is to say gratifying for Jaune. She must have clasped a hand over her mouth, because the cry he heard was muffled. The grip on his hair was now painful, but she was also drawing him in, not to mention that her thighs had pushed together reflexively, squeezing his head. Winter clearly liked this, so he kept going.

He felt his way around her vagina by the sound of her voice. If her whimpering grew more intense, he kept licking a spot and moved on when the reaction lessened. The way he was pushing his face into her crotch made Jaune feel like a pig, but he couldn’t help himself. Eating her pussy, hearing and _feeling_ her reactions, drove him wild.

Eventually, Jaune smiled to himself. Once he had had a good taste of her depths, he decided to attend the spot he had willfully ignored until now. The moment he began sucking Winter’s clit and fingering her pussy, Winter threw her head back and groaned. She began grinding against his face, always keeping a firm grasp on his head. She was ready to take his cock, Jaune was certain, but he wouldn’t give it to her before making her cum once.

He could feel the tension in Winter intensifying by the way her thighs tightened. She even brought her other hand down to hold onto his head, which meant that Jaune finally got to listen to her unadulterated moaning. It was interspersed with labored breathing, growing quicker and quicker with each flick of his tongue until the climax.

Winter let out a long howl. She fell backwards onto the desk, and, surprisingly, her legs opened. She remained stiff as a board for a while, only trembling slightly as the orgasm ran its course. Jaune stayed with his face between her legs the whole time, licking her incessantly. He couldn’t have left even if he had wanted to, of course. Her grip on his hair was tighter than ever.

Soon enough, it loosened, and Winter was left lying on her back, panting heavily. Jaune got up and climbed on top of her until they were face to face.

“Was it good?”

Winter stared at him for a moment. Her lips, slightly agape, looked inviting, but he held back so she could respond. Her eyes glanced down, then back at him. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

“Take your clothes off,” she said.

Jaune had forgotten all about them, but immediately sat up and got rid of his blazer and shirt. Meanwhile, Winter freed herself of her coat and bra, leaving both of them nude. Looking at her naked, heaving breasts, Jaune remembered telling himself he would play with them later, but that time had not yet arrived. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Winter put a hand on his chest and pushed, making him stand on the floor again. She was sitting on the edge of the table with her legs spread. Jaune got into position and brought his cock close to her hot snatch; he knew she was waiting for him.

“Are you sure it’s going to fit?” Winter asked suddenly.

Jaune looked up from her beckoning hole and realized how anxious she looked. He reached for one of her hands, sliding his fingers inbetween hers. He squeezed her hand in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure. Just say the word if you want me to stop, okay?”

Winter nodded tightly and squeezed his hand in return. Thus reassured, Jaune guided himself to the milky white gates of her loins and began to push.

It was tight, so much so that Jaune worried that he might be hurting her, but the only sound coming from Winter was because of her quick, shallow breathing. She was watching him slide into her with wide eyes. Jaune paused for a moment and caressed her cheek. When she looked up at him, he gave her a tender kiss. He kept a hand on the back of her neck so she couldn’t pull away easily, though the precaution was unnecessary. Winter accepted the kiss and was so hungry for it that it quickly became rougher than Jaune had planned. However, it accomplished the desired effect. He felt how Winter relaxed, and continued to push.

As he pushed deeper, Winter freed her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She sank onto her back, pulling him along, and their kiss didn’t break before she had taken all of Jaune without another hitch. She engulfed him completely; flesh soft, hot, and utterly drenched. Her legs closed around his waist, too.

“Feeling alright?” he asked.

Her response was another greedy kiss. Taking it as a good sign, Jaune began moving slowly. Winter took those thrusts, but when he got a little more excited, moaning got in the way of their kiss. Jaune pushed himself up so he could see better. Winter was smiling and moaning while her breasts bounced along with Jaune’s thrusts. It was a lovely sight. He sat up, leaving Winter on her back and him on his knees on top of the desk. That way Jaune could admire Winter’s beauty in its totality, be it her ivory skin, her beautiful body, the lustful sounds she made, or just the heat of her pussy.

Both of them riled each other up. Winter’s moaning got Jaune fired up, his increasingly eager thrusts made Winter cry out more, and so on. It was a vicious cycle of the best kind. The continuously fastening pace of their sex was only interrupted when Winter’s head suddenly dropped off of the edge of the table. Slowly but surely, Jaune had fucked her across the tabletop. He picked her up promptly and leaned back. Winter yelped a little when she came down in his lap, but didn’t stay flustered for long. She draped her arms over his shoulders and showed a smoldering smile.

“You don’t mind taking a break while I try…?” she asked and began moving her hips.

As husky as her voice had sounded, her motions were a little clumsy. However, Jaune appreciated the chance to cup a feel of Winter’s butt and used it to guide her motions a bit. Winter inched closer, pressing her soft breasts against his chest. Deeply entangled, they ground against each other.

Jaune relished this. Winter’s pussy squeezed and rubbed him in a variety of ways; clingy yet slippery, tight yet soft. Winter’s body, too, was tight and soft. The supple skin he caressed with hands and lips stood in contrast to the muscle he felt underneath, firm and strong. It excited him, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips low against Winter’s neck. The force of his kiss made her gasp, but it was quickly forgotten in the throes of their coupling. When Jaune pulled away again, a red mark seemed to glow on her pale skin.

However, as pressure built, Jaune wasn’t satisfied with the intimate grinding anymore. Holding tightly onto Winter’s thighs, just underneath her butt, Jaune rose, lifting her up. On his knees, and with Winter holding onto him, he started thrusting harder.

The resulting groan from Winter was load, and followed by more moaning. The desk creaked under the strain, but it was sturdy enough to hold. Winter’s plush rear smacked into Jaune’s hips repeatedly as he took her. Her embrace tightened, crushing him; fingernails dug into his shoulders, and he knew Winter wouldn’t last much longer. Neither would he.

“I’m gonna cum,” Jaune said.

His voice was tight.

“Uh-hu!”

Winter’s only other response was to hold onto him harder. Jaune took it as permission to cum inside, and did just that when he was balls deep inside her. He groaned into the nape of her neck, but he was quickly drowned out by Winter herself. She cried out, tightening up around him. She shook in his arms just as much as Jaune trembled in hers. As burst after burst of semen erupted from him, he was grateful that she was there to hold on to.

Finally, when both of them came down from their climaxes, they collapsed onto the tabletop. Jaune lay on his back, breathing deeply, with Winter next to him. Her head rested on his chest and one of her long legs lay between his. They were quiet for a moment, but Jaune couldn’t keep to himself forever. He caressed Winter’s back and spoke softly.

“Was this satisfactory?”

Winter lifted her head. Her tight hairdo was a little mussed up. She smiled at him fondly and caressed his chest and stomach.

“It was… fantastic.”

She leaned in close and gave him a gentle kiss before laying down again.

“Thank you,” she whispered on his chest, “and I’m sorry for threatening you. If it’s any kind of consolation, I wasn’t really going to report you.”

Jaune chuckled to himself.

“It’s alright. I mean, I don’t know why you felt the need to do that, but… all’s well that ends well, I think. It’s actually kind of funny; the whole _Raven the wanted bandit_ bit.”

Winter perked up at this.

“I didn’t make that up! That woman is dangerous. You should be careful around her.”

There was a short silence. Jaune basked in the afterglow, savoring the feeling of Winter’s body pressed against him, and watched sparkling specs of dust dancing overhead, though thoughts of his dangerous sex friend muddied the moment’s serenity a little. Winter shifted eventually, and he saw that she reached for her scroll. She only looked at it for a brief moment. Then her attention return to him. A sultry smile appeared on her lips as she straddled him.

“You want more?” he asked.

Winter was grinding on him, getting his cock back up very quickly. Her smile deepened when he was hard again, and she did not hesitate to impale herself on him. She let out a soft moan when she had taken him fully and began grinding on him. She reached up, loosened her bun and shook her head. Snow-white hair fell down to her shoulders, framing her beautiful face.

“I have another 45 minutes or so. More than enough time for another round or two, if you’re up for it?”

Her pussy tightened around Jaune’s cock as if to accentuate the question. He looked up at her, felt her, and remembered that he had never taken the time to play with her lovely breasts. He let his hands wander up, cupped the soft mounds, and gave them a squeeze. Winter laughed playfully at his touch. She let herself fall forward and braced herself against the desk. They were face to face when Winter spoke again.

“This will have to last me for a while, so give it to me good.”

“I’ll do my best,” Jaune chuckled.

Then he pulled Winter close and kissed her. Meanwhile, his hands took hold of her luscious butt again. Thus braced, he began thrusting much harder than before. A muffled cry from Winter followed, as well as more enthusiastic movements on her part.

Elsewhere, someone was watching the couple indulging in one another. How they switched positions, how they kissed and pawed at one anther, how they howl like animals…

On a second screen, surveillance footage from the previous day showed the same young man Winter was having sex with banging a wanted criminal from behind. For the sake of the students’ privacy, there were no cameras installed in the dorms themselves, but there was also footage, again featuring Mr. Jaune Arc, being led to the guest dorms by two very clingy girls from Haven Academy.

Later that day, Winter was aboard the recently departed transport vessel. She issued a few orders her men didn’t need, they saluted as was proper, and they went about their work. She returned to her cabin for the time being. There wasn’t exactly a spring in her step, but she felt lighter than usual.

In her cabin, she sat down next to the window and watched Beacon growing smaller in the distance. She sighed, thinking back to Jaune. Their tryst had been an eye-opening experience. She definitely understood what Weiss and all the other girls saw in him now, even Raven. Thinking about the reports gave her pause. She pressed her forehead against the cool window and sighed again.

_I can’t believe I had sex with the boy my sister has a crush on_ , she thought.

Strangely, she felt a lot closer to Weiss, now that she had had Jaune. If he had been as gentle and… _good_ with Weiss as he had been with her, Winter understood why her little sister would be so infatuated with him.

Winter pulled out her scroll and looked at her contacts. They were in alphabetical order, and right near the top it said _Arc, Jaune_.

_I gave him my number_.

Winter’s heart thumped in her chest. As she watched the forests of Vale pass underneath the transport, her mind wandered. She thought about sex, and how good it had felt with Jaune. The Vytal Festival wasn’t far off anymore. She would return to Beacon then, and maybe she would get a chance to make use of his number.

The thought put a smile on Winter’s face.


	7. Casual Chic

Coco was effectively the queen of Beacon; liked by most and admired by many. Coco herself considered Professor Goodwitch – that sexy beast! - the true ruler of the Academy, but she stood out amongst her peers as the most popular. Given her high standing, it should not come as a surprise that Coco liked to keep an eye on the goings-on of the Academy; that’s where the hottest gossip lies, after all.

A while ago, something caught her attention that went seemingly unnoticed by everyone else, and it involved some of the fresh meat. Team JNPR’s leader, a tall blonde guy, didn’t have much of a way with the ladies, that had been apparent from minute one, but suddenly, from one day to the next, all of Team RWBY started acting funny around him.

The changes were easy to miss, and Coco expected that the guy was completely clueless, but she could tell that something had changed. The way they smiled at him when he wasn’t looking, the casual way they touched him sometimes; for reasons that eluded Coco, they all seemed to have the hots for him, even the ice queen! She wondered if Nikos had noticed the change, too. If she had, Coco reckoned the redhead must have been fuming because of the sudden surge in competition. Her crush on her leader had been immediately apparent to the well-trained eye, of course.

The change persisted, but nothing else happened, making Coco almost lose interest. However, when two bombshells from Haven Academy started acting funny around the guy, her interest was fully ignited. Those girls, Cinder and Emerald, were real lookers. Cinder had a sort of mysterious, mature vibe to her, almost like Glynda but not as hot – no one was that hot – and while not standing out too much, Emerald had a banging booty and knew it. Coco had seen her in pants before; no one wears jeans that tight if they don’t mean to show off.

Regardless, those two were clearly out of Jaune’s league, just like Nikos and Team RWBY, yet Coco saw them shooting knowing looks his way. Cinder gave the impression of a lion eyeing a tasty gazelle, and Emerald kept blushing when she looked at him for too long.

Coco finally got her confirmation one day while sitting in the cafeteria. No one else seemed to notice how Jaune and Emerald arrived late, only half a minute or so apart. The only one who picked up on Emerald’s flushed face was Cinder. She probably knew exactly what her teammate had been up to, as did Coco. She happened to have seen her and Jaune sneak into a restroom together.

Coco could think of a few things a guy and a gal might get up to together in a restroom, some of which was really gross, but most of which was hot as fuck. Thus, Coco found herself looking at this Jaune Arc in a new light.

He was definitely getting down and dirty with Emerald, and probably with Cinder’s sexy ass, too. She could respect that. She wondered, though, was he banging Nikos and Team RWBY, as well, or had something else happened? They certainly seemed interested, but Coco had witnessed nothing that could confirm the suspicion.

Cinder and Emerald weren’t putting a public claim on him. Did that mean that they were just friends with benefits? Many questions that Coco wanted to know the answers to, but something else was on the forefront of her mind as she eyed the tall blonde across the cafeteria. If there was a secret stud going around Beacon and tapping all kinds of high-quality ass, she ought to get a taste of him to see what all the fuss was about. It’s a queen’s duty to be in the know, after all.

“Jaune? Jaune!”

Weiss’ sharp whisper wasn’t enough to gain his attention, but a kick against the shins did the trick. Jaune jerked awake with a start, uttering a strangled yelp. There was drool at the corner of his mouth and on the palm of his hand. In an odd contortionist’s act he tried to rub his aching leg and whip off the spittle. When he felt somewhat presentable, he looked up at Weiss. She was staring icicles at him. 

“Ruby’s bad enough, but you _asked_ for help with your studies! The least you can do is stay awake for it.”

Jaune glanced to the side. Ruby’s head rested on her textbook. She was obviously asleep.

“I’m sorry, Weiss,” he said, picking up his textbook, “Where were we? Nevermore anatomy?”

Weiss gave him an incredulous look, then put her face in her hands for a long moment.

“Weiss?”

Suddenly she pushed herself to her feet and gathered her things.

“I went over that over half an hour ago. Next time you want my help, bring some coffee.”

Weiss left, leaving Jaune to slap his forehead a few times.

“I’m such a moron… Hey, Ruby, wake up. Hey!”

It took a good deal of shaking, but eventually she regained consciousness in a sputter.

“I-I didn’t eat the dog food! I swear!”

“What?”

Ruby looked about, eyes wide. When they settled on Jaune, her expression was oddly detached.

“Nothing. I never ate dog food. Yang’s a liar. Anyway, where is Weiss?”

Jaune leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“Weiss left in a huff. Bring coffee next time, she said.”

“Dang. Then it’s just you and me, huh?”

Ruby blinked. A cute smile appeared on her face and her cheeks grew a little rosy. Jaune didn’t notice though. He was rubbing his temples.

“Yeah, which doesn’t bode well for a study session; no offense.”

Ruby’s smile dwindled before Jaune ever looked up. She slumped in her chair.

“You’re right.”

They sat in silence, until Ruby jumped to her feet.

“I’ll go apologize to Weiss. Maybe she’ll give us another chance. See you later, Jaune.”

Just like that, she turned into a blur of rose petals and vanished, her books all but forgotten. Not feeling the drive to study alone, Jaune packed up his and Ruby’s stuff and left.

It was a headache. His combat ability was improving thanks to Pyrrha, but it was slow going, and while he knew that he needed to improve his academic performance, it was hard to concentrate. Port’s classes were dull, Oobleck was hard to follow, and studying with the girls was distracting.

Listening to Weiss explain things had been relaxing. Her voice was so pleasant and her face so pretty that Jaune had found himself daydreaming about her, and about Winter. Daydreams had turned to real dreams, and next thing he knew he got kicked in the shins.

He had to control himself better, that much was clear. No matter how appealing the thought of making love with both Schnee sisters at the same time was, it was only a dream; one he should not indulge in when there were more important things to do.

A week had passed since his encounter with Weiss’ sister. She had given him her number. Jaune wondered if he should message her; ask how she was doing. He didn’t pull out his scroll, though. Winter was a no nonsense sort of person when she wasn’t busy smothering you in hot kisses. She wouldn’t appreciate some kid from Beacon interrupting her duties.

Even so, remembering her made Jaune shudder. The view of her on top, riding him with wild abandon was still vivid in his memory. There was a lot of warmth hidden underneath her cold exterior, just the same as Weiss; and he had made Weiss angry.

Jaune sighed. He really had to pull his act together if he hoped to see that side of Weiss ever again. An image flashed before his inner eye of Weiss, draping her arms over his shoulders. Her face was bright red, her look pleading, and her lips pursed as if to kiss him. This gave Jaune pause. Was he still hoping for that? Hadn’t he abandoned the idea?

_But all the others seem to… like it._

Raven, Winter, Emerald and Cinder; all of them enjoyed his… company. Otherwise they wouldn’t keep coming back for more, right? Was it really so strange to think, to hope, that Weiss and the others might want to do it again?

Lost in thought as he was, Jaune almost ran into someone. He stopped short and almost fell over. Before him stood a tall, slender girl; a walking fashion icon wearing shades and a black beret.

“Hi, Jaune.”

“Hey, Coco. Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he replied and moved to step around her.

Coco promptly stepped back into his way.

“Um, did you need anything?”

Perfectly at ease, Coco put a hand on her hip and looked up at him. They were almost eye to eye.

“Are you free right now?”

“Y-yeah. Why?”

“I wanted to ask you something. Mind walking with me for a bit?”

Jaune had not seen that coming, but there was no reason to refuse. He wasn’t personally acquainted with Coco beyond the odd _hello_ now and then, but she seemed friendly enough. Her popularity certainly supported the impression; she had her own fan club, after all! She wasn’t even a proper huntress yet!

“Sure, why not?”

“Cool,” Coco said, smiling.

She led the way and Jaune fell into step with her. What followed was small talk.

As they traversed the campus, Jaune felt like they talked about everything and nothing. Family, the Academy, friends, hobbies, favorite dishes; he certainly got a better feel for Coco, but he didn’t really get what she was doing.

“Hey, Coco.”

Jaune stopped, and Coco followed suit two steps later. She turned to face him, eyebrow raised.

“I don’t mind a nice chat, but can’t we find a place to sit or something?”

A wry smile played about her lips.

“Soon enough, Blondie. I’m just trying to get away from the crowds. Come on.”

Coco continued on her way, expecting Jaune to follow. Considering his recent experiences with lonely places, he felt a strange sense of foreboding and… anticipation? There was no way Coco was up to what he thought, right? On the other hand, stranger things had happened to him. If Weiss’ older sister and a wanted criminal could, why not Coco? Jaune hurried after her, hoping the heat he felt in his cheeks didn’t show.

Conversation ceased, but Jaune didn’t have to bear the silence for long. Coco led him behind the cafeteria. The area was densely covered in trees that showed the first signs of autumn. Amidst a sea of green, yellow and red leaves flashed in and out of sight as the wind stirred the foliage.

Jaune sat down on the ground and put his bag away. Coco casually leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“So,” she said, sounding genuinely curious, “what’s the deal?”

“The deal with what?”

“The deal with you and those girls from Haven. How did you get into their panties?”

Jaune froze and his eyes grew wide. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet and backed away until his back met a wall.

“H-how do you..? I-I mean, I don’t-”

Coco interrupted him with a dismissive gesture.

“Let’s skip the denial.”

She approached him with slow, measured steps. Jaune couldn’t help but notice the sway of her hips. Coco put a hand on the wall, cutting off Jaune’s escape route and leaned in close, looking up at him over the rim of her shades. He had never gotten a good look at Coco’s eyes before. It was like looking at drops of chocolate; a dark, warm brown. She smelled nice, too. If his conscious mind hadn’t put it together by then, the growing erection in his pants would have tipped him off. He found Coco really attractive. Her voice was still playfully curious as she spoke.

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while, but I know for a fact that you got it on with that Emerald girl in a restroom two days ago, right?”

Jaune remembered. She had sent him a message that morning, asking to meet her before lunch. Then she had dragged him into a stall and… It had been an intense quickie. Emerald had made him fuck her ass again, but not before pulling out the plug she had kept in there the entire morning. It had left her soft and yielding. Remembering the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Emerald’s sexy butt made his dick throb. He nodded. Coco’s smile grew and she hummed to herself triumphantly.

“You fuck Cinder, too, right?”

How could she know that? How did she know any of this to begin with? Jaune looked at her with large, fearful eyes.

“How much do you know?”

This seemed to surprise Coco, but she caught herself and continued her interrogation.

“I’ll take that as a yes, and, frankly, that’s all I _know_ , but… I suspect much more.”

Coco lowered her voice, practically purring the next question.

“Nikos and Team RWBY… You bang them, too, don’t you?”

Jaune’s heart skipped a beat. Had someone talked? How could she know? No, she didn’t _know_ , she suspected for whatever reason. Jaune shook his head, hoping desperately she would buy it. Coco eyed him intensely for a long moment.

“You don’t? Really? Huh, coulda fooled me.”

Jaune just barely kept himself from heaving a sigh as Coco drew back. That would have been a complete giveaway.

“Anyway, getting it on with those two from Haven is pretty impressive,” Coco said.

Jaune looked about nervously before focusing on her again.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Coco, but I don’t think that’s any of your business. Can I go now?”

Coco pursed her lips and idly played with her dyed lock of hair.

“True enough, but it does make me curious, you know?”

“What are you saying?” Jaune asked.

The easy smile returned to Coco’s face. She came closer, almost close enough for them to touch, and lowered her shades. Jaune found those chocolaty eyes strangely mesmerizing.

“What I’m saying is that my team went down to the city and won’t be back for a few hours.”

Mirth touched the corner of Coco’s mouth when Jaune didn’t reply.

“How about you come up to our room for some… _Hot Coco_?”

Just to make sure he got it, Coco touched his groin. Her eyebrows rose and her smile grew when she found him hard already. So she wanted it after all. Jaune was shocked but not as startled as he might have been. The fact that he couldn’t find the will to decline, however, didn’t shock him at all at that point.

“You can toss your stuff at the foot of my bed or wherever, really,” Coco said when they walked into Team CFVY’s room.

It was clean, and Jaune could guess who each bed belonged to based on the color of the bedclothes alone. Coco’s were made of shiny satin and colored like caramel and cream. He dropped his bag while Coco took off her boots. She bent over for it, serendipitously giving him a good look at her butt. Her leather pants hugged it tightly. It looked great.

“So,” Coco said, straightening her back, “how do you wanna do this?”

Jaune didn’t have an immediate answer, prompting Coco to saunter over and casually drape her arms over his shoulders. Without her boots she was a good deal shorter than him, but Jaune helped her out by reciprocating the embrace and lifting her up a little, leaving her on her tiptoes and at ease.

“Want me to hold the reigns, or are you just itching to rip my clothes off and get at the goodies?” she chuckled, suddenly turning serious, “Don’t do that though. These clothes aren’t cheap.”

“Can’t we just… I don’t know, make each other feel good and enjoy ourselves?”

“Not too pushy, not too shy; I like it.”

Coco leaned in for a quick kiss. It was little more than a brush of the lips, leaving Jaune feeling as if a feather had tickled him. Coco hummed to herself and took off her shades. She tossed them on the bed, shot Jaune a playful wink, and leaned in for another kiss. He tightened his embrace, though it was unnecessary; Coco made no effort to pull away this time.

Her lips really were soft, but Jaune didn’t get to focus on them for long. Coco wasn’t afraid to make use of her tongue, and Jaune shuddered when he felt it slithering into his mouth. Despite her forwardness, the kiss was gentle. As their tongues intertwined in a hot, slippery dance, Coco seemed to meld into him. She let out a content sigh and pressed herself against him more. As arousing as it was, the kiss gave Jaune a strange comfy feeling. He let his mind wander while his tongue was engaged with Coco’s, and realized that not only the kiss, but even her clothes felt good. He brushed his palm over her soft brown sweater, thinking that it must have been really expensive.

“Lower,” Coco breathed before pressing her lips on his again. Jaune complied, returning his hands to her lower back. Coco’s kiss was turning more aggressive, giving him goosebumps. His cock was hard and she surely felt it, for she rubbed up against it on purpose. Then she tore her lips away and looked up at Jaune. Her lips glistened and her cheeks were a little flushed.

“I said: lower,” Coco panted, grabbing his hand and slapping it on her ass. “That’s better.”

She was kissing him again by the time Jaune thought to give it a squeeze, which made Coco moan a little. Encouraged, Jaune took each cheek in one hand and really gave her booty a feel. It was tight, maybe because of the leather pants, but he definitely enjoyed the feel of it. In eager anticipation of getting her out of her clothes, he began grinding his cock against Coco.

When Jaune absentmindedly opened Coco’s waist cincher, it was as if a switch had been flipped. Well-manicured fingers fiddled with the buttons of his uniform. Jaune tried to keep up, but Coco had him topless by the time he finally got his hands under her sweater. He pulled it up, taking her beret off right along with it. Coco brushed hair from her face afterward, and grinned when she saw the look on Jaune’s face. 

“You like them?”

Coco wore a fancy bra, as was to be expected. The cream-colored fabric was embroidered with black floral motifs and trimmed with white lace. It was pretty, and pushed her breasts together enough for a very nice cleavage. They weren’t particularly large, but Jaune reckoned that they would make perfect handfuls, which he liked. He was looking forward to making them bounce. He touched one of Coco’s breasts, savoring both the soft fabric and the flesh underneath.

“Yeah…”

Coco chuckled at this and put a hand between his legs. That caught Jaune’s attention. He started, staring up into Coco’s amused face.

“Gotta love the hypnotic power of boobs.”

Jaune felt a little embarrassed.

“Well, what can I say? They’re awesome. I like your bra, by the way.”

Coco took the hand off of his crotch and began drawing circles on Jaune’s chest.

“You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself,” she murmured, drawing her finger down to his pants again, “Nice bulge, too.”

Her smile might have passed for cheeky under normal circumstances, but without her shades keeping those dark, smoldering eyes of hers hidden, Jaune couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. He leaned in for another kiss and fiddled with her belt. He felt her lips curling into a little smile as their tongues engaged once more, and felt her working to get his pants off, too.

When Coco’s pants were ready for stripping, Jaune pushed her onto the bed. Perfectly at ease, she even lifted her hips to make his job easier as he dragged the tight leather pants off of her. His reward was a brilliant view of Coco’s butt. Flawless and round, that’s all he saw before the moment passed. As soon as Jaune tossed her pants aside, Coco rocked forward, sitting up on the edge of the bed, to drag down his pants. Jaune had to kick his shoes off first, but soon enough both of them were down to their underwear.

Without any prompting on his part, Coco got up, turned, and bent over, wiggling her butt at Jaune. It was the cutest little apple bottom, and he would have loved to just grab her by the waist and… but, no. That would be skipping a couple crucial _and_ enjoyable steps.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Coco’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You don’t like it?”

“N-no, I do; very much, actually, but why are you doing it?”

Reaffirmed confidence restored Coco’s cheeky smile in an instant.

“I thought I’d show off a little, in case you’re an ass man.”

Jaune blushed at the thought.

“I don’t think I have any particular preference in that regard, but,” he said, grabbing Coco’s waist and pushing his aching groin against her butt, “this is really nice.”

Coco accepted this with a chuckle and continued to wiggle even in his grasp. As firm as it was, her butt still yielded a bit when Jaune’s bulge pressed against it. He got so into it that he basically ended up dry-humping her.

Eventually, Coco got up, though, and pushed Jaune onto the bed. Seeing her sink to her knees thrilled him. Jaune held his breath when Coco’s fingers hooked into his waistband and pulled.

“Woah!” she giggled at the sight of his dick. Seeing the excited look on Coco’s face took some of the tension out of Jaune. He let out a breath of relief as Coco chewed her lip and inspected his penis. One hand gave his dick a few strokes while the other gentle fondled his testicles; both were pleasantly soft.

“I think you might be bigger than Yatsu! Holy…” Coco said.

“You saw Yatsu’s…?”

Coco raised an eyebrow.

“Saw it? I ride it regularly!”

“You fuck your teammates?!” Jaune cried.

Coco continued calmly stroking his cock.

“I fuck whoever gives me a good vibe, and few people give me better vibes than them. Have you never thought about banging your teammates?”

“N-no!”

She looked skeptical.

“Really? Nikos and the other redhead are pretty hot, though. You really never thought about getting down and dirty with them? Or…” Coco said as a smirk appeared on her face, “… maybe you like to think about the calm fellow on your team?”

Jaune’s face was bright red at that point. Stuck between a lie and an idea that made him really uncomfortable, all he managed to utter was helpless sputtering. Coco watched this and shook her head. She gave Jaune’s dick a little kiss, which calmed him down somewhat.

“Never mind; all I’m saying is that you’re packing some heat. So, how about I go first and blow your mind a little?”

The idea was certainly appealing, and there was something strangely arousing about Academy-Superstar Coco Adel kneeling in front of him, eager to suck him off, but Jaune had other ideas.

“I can do you, too, if you want. I don’t see any reason why you should have to wait.”

Coco seemed to like that. Her smile grew.

“Spoken like a true gentleman.”

She rose on her knees. Before she could get on her feet, Jaune was reaching around to open her bra. Coco let it slip, revealing a charming pair of breasts; middling in size, tipped by pink nipples. Jaune only had time for a passing caress when Coco rose to her feet. She wiggled out of her matching panties without much ceremony, putting Jaune face to face with what lay between her milky thighs. A hand petted his hair as he stared.

“I hope you like it smooth.”

Jaune nodded and reached forward. With his palm upturned, he traced her slit with his middle and ring fingers.

“You’re wet already,” he mumbled as his fingers slipped into her slick hole. Coco twitched and her thighs drew together a little, but she made no effort to stop his advance. Standing upright as she was, her pussy was squeezing his digits tightly, only letting them get so far. With both fingers two phalanges deep, his palm was flush with her pussy. It was hot between her legs. He wanted to put his face between them already. He wanted to fuck her already.

“Obviously. You’re not the only one who just spent like ten minutes making out with a total hottie, you know?” she asked with a playful smile and a wink.

Coco pushed him down on the bed and swung a leg across his chest. With her pussy hovering only inches from Jaune’s face and his cock in her grasp, Coco got down to business. Jaune couldn’t help but moan when her lips engulfed him, but he didn’t allow himself the luxury of wallowing in the pleasure. Doing it this way had been his idea, after all. It wouldn’t do for him to slack off.

As Coco gorged herself on his cock, Jaune began his own meal. His hands roamed Coco’s cute butt as he inched towards her wet snatch. He was surprised by its pristine look; he had expected someone who apparently got around as much as Coco to look less… pretty, but he wasn’t complaining. Taking firm hold of Coco’s butt, Jaune extended his tongue and greeted her honeypot with a tentative lick.

It was good. He licked again, making his dick throb between Coco’s lips. Drawn by the taste and smell of her arousal, Jaune pushed his tongue into her. Coco moaned with his dick still in her mouth. She trembled a little when he began lapping at her insides.

Meanwhile, Coco was polishing his shaft expertly. Jaune was slippery with saliva. When he wasn’t in her mouth, where her tongue continuously rolled over his glans, Coco stroked his dick with firm, long strokes while running her tongue along its length. All the while, one hand kept fondling his nuts, from when they were still loose up until they tightened up with need.

Jaune knew that licking her insides wasn’t the optimal way to please a girl, and, not wanting to get outdone, changed his approach. Still inhaling Coco’s heated arousal, he inserted his fingers again, but went knuckle deep instead. She tightened up around the digits nicely and moaned for him. With them gently stirring up her pussy, and the other hand holding onto one of Coco’s tight ass cheeks, Jaune went looking for her clit. It didn’t take much to find the hard little nub, and once he had pushed its hood back with his tongue, he got started. The effect was immediate, though poorly timed. Coco was currently pushing herself further down his length. Jaune heard a strangled noise, felt how Coco quickly pulled back and began to cough.

“You alright?” he asked.

Coco sounded a little hoarse when she laughed.

“You just surprised me,” she coughed.

Reassured, Jaune went ahead and started sucking her clit. Coco’s butt tightened in response, and her voice, though husky, sounded pleased when she spoke.

“That’s good. Just like that.”

She resumed her own efforts, and nothing was said for a while. All was quiet, except for the occasional sound of slurping, the odd moan, and the blood rushing in Jaune’s ears. Not only was Coco’s drenched pussy lovely, the way she sucked him off drove him wild. She struggled with taking him down her throat, but it didn’t keep her from trying. Soft caresses of her lips and incessant teasing of her tongue regularly switched with the feeling of pressure against his tip when she tried to take him deeper. It wouldn’t work, but it excited Jaune so much that he started bucking his hips involuntarily. In much the same way, Coco kept pushing her pussy into his face ever harder, even though Jaune was already pushing himself against it. They were going to burst at this rate, and in a moment of synchronicity both of them decided that the time for foreplay was over.

Jaune pushed Coco off, which she took in stride. She was on top of him again in an instant, though this time she straddled him so that their hips were aligned. Both of them were panting excitedly as they lined his cock up with her pussy.

Insertion was easy, as was to be expected with both of them being as slick as they were. Jaune moaned softly when he bottomed out inside of her. Feeling her warm flesh engulf him completely was just what he had wanted. Coco, too, voiced her pleasure, and let herself fall forward, bracing herself on her arms. She smiled at Jaune.

“Fuck… Now that I’m really feeling you, yeah, you’re bigger than Yatsu. Mmh,” she purred, gyrating her hips, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to skip the slow and sensual bit. You got me all worked up, and I expect you to fuck me nice and hard, alright?”

Considering how much she had riled him up, those words were music to Jaune’s ears. He shifted a little underneath her and firmly grasped her booty.

“I don’t mind at all,” he said, and thrust.

Coco yelped and almost collapsed, but as Jaune kept pumping, Coco straightened her back and grinned down at him. Her boobs were jiggling nicely, just as Jaune had expected.

“Let me help, too…”

Coco started moving on her own and quickly fell into the rhythm Jaune set. The bed creaked under their combined efforts, Coco’s butt slapped against his abdomen, and their voices seemed to mix into an ever present ambiance of pleasured moaning.

Coco looked lovely on top of him. Hidden under her usual facade of designer clothes and shades lay a beautiful young lady, stunning in the throes of pleasure. Her slender body moved with graceful smoothness, making her shifting waist almost as fascinating to watch as the dyed strand of hair that occasionally stuck to to the corner of her mouth or her bouncing breasts. When Jaune reached up to touch those, Coco crooned happily and clasped his hands with her own, keeping them fixed on her breasts.

“Mmh, yeah. Touch me. Fuck…”

It was like they were fondling her tits together. Her hard nipples pushed into his palms, and Jaune wanted nothing more than to tease them, but Coco was holding onto his hands. Her grip tightened every time he bumped against her deep within.

He moved his hands further up, cupping Coco’s face, and pulled her down for a kiss. It was sloppy and short, but he had her now. He wrapped his arms around her, adjusted his hips, and began thrusting hard and fast from below. Coco cried out and grew lax in his arms right away.

“Yeeees… like that… ooooooh, fuuuuuck,” she whined as he pummeled her pussy. It grew tighter as the assault continued. Soon, both of them were moaning wordlessly. With her pussy clinging to him like crazy, Jaune felt himself getting close, but Coco beat him to it.

She tensed up in his arms, and Jaune got a good look at her face when she came. Her eyelids fluttered as she whined and trembled. Her brown eyes were set on his face, but seemed to look through him in the midst of her climax. Jaune gently kissed her, but her reaction was tepid. Coco was too busy riding her high to focus on her lips.

Ultimately, she collapsed into a heap on his chest and tried to roll off of him. Jaune followed the motion, unwilling to pull out of her just yet. He was close, too, after all. Setting himself between Coco’s thighs, he picked up where he had left off and thrust into her quivering pussy. Coco threw her head back and moaned deeply. However, she clearly didn’t mean to stop him. Her legs and arms wrapped around him, and when her eyes found his, she chewed her lips and gave an encouraging nod.

Jaune didn’t need much longer, anyway. After her orgasm, Coco’s insides were extra squishy and hot. He moved harder and harder, making her breasts jiggle, which reminded him of her nipples. He lowered his head just long enough for a quick nip at both of them, which Coco rewarded with a husky chuckle. Fingers ran through Jaune’s hair, giving him shivers. Considering how casually this little tryst had begun, this felt strangely intimate to Jaune, though he liked it.

On the verge of his climax, Coco reared her head far enough to breathe into his ear.

“Not inside. I wanna see your load.”

She was just in time, too. A second later and Jaune would have creampied her. He pulled his twitching member out at the last second. It didn’t even take any stroking at that point; just grasping it was enough to set him off.

Jaune groaned deeply when the first blast arched across Coco’s body, splashing against her lips. As Coco began to giggle at the force of his first shot, the second stained her right breast. More followed, covering her flat belly in cum. Some of it pooled in her bellybutton. When Jaune was just about done and drawing shuddering breaths, the last remains of his load dribbled from his engorged glans onto Coco’s pubic mound.

He was breathing heavily when he looked at her face again. Coco had already licked her lips clean and was in the process of sucking some of his jizz off of her finger. She smirked when she saw the look on his face.

“Damn, Jaune, do you always cum this much?” she asked, smacking her lips.

He shrugged.

“I guess? It depends…”

Coco nodded sagely and tasted another fingertip’s worth of his semen.

“I getcha. Mmh, doesn’t even taste bad!”

Jaune got off and fell into the sheets next to her. After some hasty cleanup, she let her head sink into her pillow and the two of them just stared at the ceiling for a while.

Jaune felt strange. It was by no means the first time he had engaged in casual sex, but it had never been _this_ casual before. Just a friendly romp; no pretense, no effort to seduce him; just an offer taken, and it had been awesome. Coco was great, and as if she had read his mind, she suddenly shifted onto her side and propped her head up on one arm. She was grinning at him.

“I don’t know about you, but I really enjoyed that.”

Jaune couldn’t help but smile back.

“Me, too. You were awesome.”

“Well, duh,” Coco said, giving him a playful push, “being awesome is what I’m all about, but don’t give me all the credit. You, Jaune, are a damn good lay, I’d say. Good kisser, too.”

Coco winked at him, which made Jaune feel a little bashful.

“R-really?”

“Of course! I totally get why Emerald and Cinder are all over you now. They probably don’t have studs like you back at Haven,” Coco said, sitting up.

Jaune’s cheeks felt hot. _Stud_ really didn’t feel like the right word to describe him.

“I’m not-” he started, but Coco cut him off.

“Wanna exchange numbers? You wouldn’t mind booty calls from yours truly every now and then, right?”

“S-sure!”

He got up to fetch his pants, got his scroll out, and shortly thereafter he had Coco’s number. She hummed contently and put her scroll away.

Jaune thought that had been a subtle hint for him to get going, so he started tugging on his clothes.

“Are you in a hurry or something?” Coco asked, lounging on her bed without a hint of shame.

“Oh, I just… I thought you wanted me to…

Coco scoffed at the notion and got on her feet.

“I told you, my team won’t be back for a while. There’s no rush.”

She took one of his hands. Jaune let his jeans slip from his fingers and followed Coco. Her butt looked fantastic as she walked.

“Wanna join me for shower?”

By the time Jaune said yes he was already halfway into Team CFVY’s bathroom.

The shower was hot, not only because of the water, but because Coco insisted on washing him. They lathered each other thoroughly. Neither of them complained when their partner took a little longer than strictly necessary with a particular body part. Coco seemed fond of Jaune’s butt, and he took a lot of enjoyment out of washing her elegant back.

It was an altogether pleasant way of spending time with someone after a fantastic romp, but the nature of the whole thing changed when Coco started washing Jaune’s junk. He was a little sensitive still, which did much for Coco’s enjoyment. She even leaned in close and kissed him again.

Unsurprisingly, Jaune got hard. Coco’s washing seamlessly changed into jerking off, and her kisses became more intense. Jaune couldn’t help but reach for her butt, slippery with suds.

He knew what was coming when Coco disengaged, but he was still fascinated by the sight of her putting her hands on one of the shower walls and sticking her lovely butt out. The smile she showed across her shoulder was inviting.

“You can say what you want, but I know you love this ass. Come on, you know you want it, and I would feel bad if you left unsatisfied. Can’t have that kind of blemish on my reputation, you know?”

Jaune didn’t need encouragement and didn’t care for Coco’s justifications. She was right about one thing: he wanted it. Since she was willing, why not take it? Jaune eyed her perfect little butt as he lined himself up with her pussy and pushed, making both of them sigh.

Their moaning resounded for quite a while in the tiled room.

The day after, Jaune was having breakfast with his friends. Ruby and Weiss were arguing about something, but Jaune was too absorbed in his food to listen closely. Across Pyrrha’s shoulder, he saw Cinder and Emerald walking past. They smiled when they saw him.

Jaune quickly looked at his plate. If Coco had picked up on their relationship, others might, too. Best to keep a low profile.

His scroll vibrated. Jaune got it out to check the message just as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth. A second later he was choking on scrambled egg.

“Are you alright?” Pyrrha asked.

Jaune nodded, unable to speak, and kept coughing. While Ren gave him a couple claps on the back and Ruby offered him something to drink, Jaune focused only on keeping his scroll out of sight.

The message had come from Coco and read:

_Still thinking about yesterday. Let’s hook up again soon, stud!_

What set Jaune off was the attached selfie. It showed a naked Coco, fresh out of the shower, smiling into the camera. Her free arm propped up her breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posts might slow down for a while. I think I'll be busy for a few weeks, but I'll try to post regardless.


	8. Complicated Relations

“Did you wait long?”

It was just after class at Beacon Academy. Jaune was hanging out in front of the sparring arena, shifting uneasily. He and Pyrrha had had a team match against two guests, and while they won, mostly thanks to Pyrrha, Jaune had taken a good beating. Both of their opponents had wielded man-sized swords, which they used to batter Jaune’s shield. He was uninjured, but his shoulders were sore.

“Not very,” he responded, straightening his back and wincing at the twinge that shot through him.

“Good! You feeling okay there?” Coco asked.

It was rare to see Coco in her school uniform, but even dressed like just another brick in the wall, the look was just totally her. Her trademark shades and beret were in place, her blazer was unbuttoned, the top button of her shirt was popped, and her tie hung loose around her neck. Her torn fishnets completed her punky look. However, punk or not, her hair, make-up, and nails were flawless, of course. The attire should have clashed with her glossy lips, but somehow it didn’t. Coco truly could make anything look good.

“I’m just feeling a little achy after practice. Thanks for asking.”

Distracted with rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks, Jaune didn’t notice Coco coming closer until she put her palms on his chest. She smiled and looked at him over the rim of her shades. Her dark eyes, like pools of chocolate, were mesmerizing. Only his surprise at the sudden intimacy kept Jaune from sinking into them. He looked around, and, as it turned out, they were alone in the hall. He looked back to her and dared to put his hands on her lower back, pulling her a little closer. Her hands felt warm, even through his blazer.

“Sounds tough, but maybe I can help you with that,” she told him softly, “I called you here because I’m looking to spend some quality time with a quality guy, and a massage session sounds pretty good to me. You know, I rub your shoulders, you rub mine… maybe we rub some other parts together down the line… Does that sound like a plan?”

While she spoke, Jaune gradually pulled her closer. Their friendly relationship had only been going on for a week, but there was just something about Coco that put Jaune at ease. Maybe it was that everything seemed simple with her. She wanted to have a good time, had the fitting friend in mind, and adjusted her plans to give him what he needed, too. Non-committal, yet considerate; Coco was just the best friend one could share benefits with. Jaune thought so, at least.

The thought of stretching out on a bed and a naked Coco massaging his shoulders put a smile on his face.

“Oh, Jaune! Fancy meeting you here.”

Startled, Jaune quickly let go of Coco and took a step back. She pursed her lips in annoyance and turned towards the newcomer.

“H-hey, Cinder. What’s up?”

Her attention rested wholly on Jaune. She stepped into the space that had opened up between him and Coco, seemingly without even noticing the queen of Beacon Academy.

Cinder wore her dark Haven Academy uniform, which she filled out nicely. With her arms crossed under her breasts, she smiled her mysterious smile and looked up at Jaune. Her amber eyes stood out starkly against the dark tresses falling across half of her face; Jaune felt drawn to them like a fly to the flame.

“As it happens, I could use your help with something... _urgent_.”

Her smooth, sonorous voice crackled with desire, and just in case the message wasn’t clear enough, she wet her lips in a manner so deliciously slow that it brought a blush to Jaune’s cheeks. 

“Well, that’s too bad,” Coco cut in, pointedly linking arms with him, “because Jaune’s already spoken for. Guess you’ll need to find someone else.”

Cinder only spared her a withering look before turning her seductive smile back to Jaune. She casually took hold of his other arm, hugging it to her breasts.

“I’m sure whatever you two are up to can wait until another time. Jaune’s too much of a gentleman to abandon a girl, let alone a friend in need, aren’t you, Jaune?”

“Someone’s definitely needy…” Coco said to no one in particular.

“Did you say something, you ragged looking hussy?”

As if a bell only they could hear had been rung, both girls turned towards one another. Cinder crossed her arms again and Coco put her hands on her hips as they sized each other up.

“Yes, I did, pipsqueak!”

Coco wasn’t that much taller, but Cinder’s brow twitched in annoyance regardless. Jaune wanted to stop the fight, but it felt like stepping into a territorial dispute between a lioness and a tigress.

“H-hey, there’s no need to-”

“Stay out of this,” the wildcats snapped in unison.

Jaune shrank back and left them to their pissing contest, hoping no punches would get thrown.

“Jaune already has plans, so get in line,” Coco said.

“I saw him first, little girl. If anyone needs to get in line, it’s you, before you get burned.”

Coco laughed off the threat, crossed her arms under her breasts the same way Cinder did, and smirked.

“Nice rack and legs for days, but no brains, I see. Well, I guess you had to cut corners somewhere, princess.”

Cinder’s eyes seemed to flare up at the insult, but Coco didn’t let her get a word in.

“Let me spell it out for you: Jaune and I are students at this very Academy; I promise you, I saw him first, long before you ever set foot on this campus.”

“What does it matter? I fucked him first!” Cinder retorted.

“And what does that matter? I fucked him better!”

Jaune gasped and looked about for potential witnesses. It didn’t look like there were any, but this candid talk about his intimate relations with the two of them kept him on edge.

Cinder was staring daggers at Coco, who smiled easily, sure of having the upper hand in this quarrel. After a tense moment, Cinder flipped her hair and scoffed.

“This is getting us nowhere. However, since you like to run your mouth so much, I have half a mind to take this outside.”

“You really don’t know who you’re messing with, do you?” Coco asked, shaking her head, “But I don’t think that will be necessary.”

Jaune dared to hope for deescalation. Coco took a step towards Cinder, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

“Really? What do you have in mind, then?”

“Would be a shame to put a scratch on a pretty little thing like you,” Coco murmured, catching Cinder by surprise, “Especially since Jaune over there is probably man enough to handle two girls at once, right?”

Coco reached out and ran a hand over Cinder’s slim waist. It was a perfectly innocent place to touch, but the way she licked her lips made her intentions blatantly clear. She was so forward about it that Jaune felt his cheeks heating up.

Cinder, too, looked a little flustered, but she recovered quickly and met Coco head on with a sultry smile.

“I do say, at second glance, you’re fairly pretty yourself. Maybe having you around could be… _fun_. As for Jaune, I can vouch for his...prowess,” she said, shooting Jaune a smoldering glance.

While he was reminded of Emerald and Cinder, side by side, offering their anuses to him, Coco grinned at Cinder’s reassurance.

“In that case, your place or mine, hot stuff?” Coco asked.

“Yours. My team’s around.”

And just like that, Coco turned to go and Cinder followed. Only after a few steps did the queen of Beacon realize that their contended man was just standing there, gaping at them. Her and Cinder’s lips curled up in amusement.

“Come on, Jaune, the problem’s solved! Just follow the booty,” Coco called, giving her own tush a playful slap.

Jaune still couldn’t believe what had just happened, but, fortunately, his feet managed to follow them without conscious effort.

“He does like a nice ass, doesn’t he?”

“Totally, even if he doesn’t want to admit it,” Coco replied.

The girls were chatting amicably, as if they hadn’t almost come to blows a minute ago. Meanwhile, Jaune didn’t feel the need to contradict Coco; he was busy watching their swaying hips in front of him.

Coco pulled Cinder in for a kiss as soon as the door closed behind them. The guest from Haven was surprised but quickly adjusted. The sight of those two groping each other made Jaune’s dick strain against his pants. He went ahead and began losing his clothes while the girls kept each other busy.

They made a lovely pair; bodies pressed against together, exploring one another. Coco’s hands didn’t take long to slip underneath Cinder’s skirt, pulling it up. She was wearing black leggings. They were so tight that Jaune could see the outline of her panties on the black fabric.

Cinder quickly lost all restraint. While she sucked on Coco’s tongue, she pushed her blazer off of her shoulders, hastily unbuttoned her shirt, almost tearing it, and got a hold of her skirt’s zipper. Jaune, topless by now, paused and watched as Coco’s skirt hit the floor. For a second he thought she wasn’t wearing any panties. Her fishnets were thigh-high, and above them all he saw was milky, flawless ass, until he noticed the little slip of red cloth disappearing between her cheeks.

Suddenly, Coco pulled away from Cinder, spun her around and pushed her towards Jaune. He only had a split-second to appreciate the surprise on Cinder’s face before her soft chest smashed into his face, pushing him over backwards. It didn’t hurt, Cinder was too stacked for that, and Jaune instinctively closed his arms around her and inhaled her scent. 

“Jaune, gimme a hand stripping this one down, will ya?” Coco chuckled.

He agreed, though his answer was muffled by Cinder’s chest. The guest from Haven hummed happily as Jaune started opening up her jacket, and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. Meanwhile, Coco reached under Cinder’s skirt once again and peeled off her leggings.

“Here I expected to be greeted by the moon, but I found the sun instead,” Coco laughed.

She was referring to Cinder’s panties; yellow satin with black lace fringe. Almost simultaneously, Jaune unbuttoned Cinder’s shirt to find a matching bra constraining her luscious breasts. Cinder shot Coco an amused glance and wiggled her butt.

“Please, the sun isn’t half as glorious as this.”

“Good point,” Coco mumbled, reaching forward.

With Coco taking some time to thoroughly fondle her ass, and Jaune pushing his face into her cleavage as he took her shirt off, Cinder could do nothing but hum appreciatively. Her mood got even better when he reached around to unhook her bra. She pulled away just enough to let it slide down her arms. Her smile was alluring, but not nearly as much as her hard nipples.

“Ass man or no, I know you can appreciate a nice pair of tits,” Cinder purred, cupping her own breasts as if to offer them to him.

Jaune didn’t hesitate; He reached for them, cupping them in Cinder’s place, and indulged in her cute, pink nips. Cinder sighed pleasurably and tilted her head back. Her gentle caresses encouraged Jaune just as much as the occasional soft his or moan. Her boobs were warm on his face and soft in his hands. Tenderly caressing her nipples with his lips or rubbing them with his tongue was enjoyable, but he couldn’t resist the urge to nibble and pinch them from time to time.

“Don’t forget about me, you two.”

Jaune looked up from Cinder’s tits just in time to witness Coco’s bra hitting the floor. She had ditched her hat and shades, as well as her shirt in the meantime, leaving her only her torn fishnets and a red lace thong. She tried to get closer, but Cinder was taking up Jaune’s lap, and didn’t seem willing to make room for her.

“We’re busy here,” she told Coco.

“You’re hogging him.”

“Girls…”

Jaune didn’t like this at all; it felt like their fight from before all over again.

“Gimme some space here,” Coco grumbled, trying to push her way onto one of Jaune’s thighs.

However, Cinder pushed back.

“Wait for your turn!”

Things went back and forth, with Jaune caught under the shuffling. The odd knee jabbed his legs, and nails, looking for leverage, bit into his skin. He tried to calm them down but was soundly ignored. Only when it looked like they might start scratching at each other did he lose his patience. With one hand he took a fistful of Cinder’s hair and gave it a tug, with the other he grabbed Coco by the back of her neck. Both of them looked startled more than anything, but he finally had their attention.

“You two wanted this, so either get along or I’m out of here!”

When the girls remained quiet for a few seconds, Jaune let go of them and apologized for getting rough. That seemed to flip a switch with Coco and Cinder. After a passing glance and barely perceptible nods to each other, both of them smiled warmly and gently pushed Jaune onto his back. With a girl pressing herself against him on either side, they began running their hands over his body and showering his neck and face with little kisses.

“We’ll be good, Jaune,” Coco whispered before nibbling his earlobe.

Cinder looked down at him with her enigmatic smile and caressed his cheek.

“I’m sorry for being unruly,” she said, “and I’m afraid that we will continue to be unruly; but in a good way.”

As one, the girls slipped hands into Jaune’s pants, making him gasp. They rummaged around in them, soft fingers trying to get a hold on his straining cock, but eventually they pulled their hands away. In a display of nice teamwork, they quickly got him out of his pants. Now naked, he was faced with both of them crawling closer, their eyes fixed on his cock.

Cinder grabbed him first, propping up his dick and pressing pursed lips against the tip. She took a deep breath and showed Jaune a lusty smile.

“Rest easy, Jaune. I don’t think there will be any more fighting between us, right?” she asked, looking to Coco.

“Why should we?” the queen of Beacon asked, shooting Jaune a smoldering look, “There is more than enough of him for both of us, especially down here.”

And just like that, the blowjob began. Jaune was still reeling from the sudden attitude shift, but he was happy to surrender himself to the girls, if they were going to play nice. His dick was covered in soft kisses, before Cinder got busy sucking his tip. He heaved a sigh of pleasure as her lips massaged the sensitive nub. Meanwhile, Coco went for his balls.

“Ah, fuck…” Jaune groaned when she began sucking them.

He reached for them without thinking and petted their heads. Knowing that Cinder could take a little more, he gently pushed her further down his shaft. She complied to a point, drawing her nails across his chest when she wanted him to stop. He was happy with the way her head began to bob and retracted his hand, opting to take hers instead. Cinder, with a mouth full of cock, flashed an amused look, but quickly lost herself in sucking him off again.

“Yeah, you like that?” Coco chuckled, fondling Jaune’s testicles.

“Mhm,” was the only thing resembling an articulate answer he could manage before a deep groan escaped him.

Pleased by the response, Coco went back to polishing his nuts with new zest. She and Cinder used their tongues in surprisingly similar ways. Jaune found himself relaxing as their tongues circled his balls and glans respectively, tenderly massaging them.

He enjoyed the way Coco emerged from sucking his balls again, kissing her way up his shaft, until she met Cinder. The latter released Jaune’s cock from her mouth for the first time in a while, leaving it shiny with saliva, and was quickly engaged in a kiss with Coco. The queen of Beacon did not only keep her mouth occupied. One hand wrapped around Jaune’s cock and stroked it, and the other one began playing with one of Cinder’s nipples.

The girl from Haven broke away and uttered a soft moan. Coco, still stroking Jaune’s slippery cock, kissed her way down Cinder’s neck, until she finally reached the nipple she had been teasing with her fingers. Cinder welcomed the attention to her breasts, hugging Coco’s head to her chest with one arm, while the other one joined in on the handjob.

Watching them reminded Jaune of certain lonely nights back home, only that he had someone to do the jerking off for him now, and it felt fantastic. After some fumbling, Cinder’s and Coco’s hands formed a united front on his cock, jerking it firmly, but not too much. Even so, the show, the feel of their hands, and the naughty, squelching noises their hands made as they slid across his slick cock turned Jaune on like crazy. They must have felt it, too; his throbbing, because their little intermezzo stopped and their hands slowed down.

“You wanna show his balls some love, sugarlips?” Coco asked.

Cinder was visibly amused and turned to Jaune to answer.

“Do I?”

Cinder made a show of chewing her lip and gracefully lowering herself, until Jaune’s hard dick obscured much of her face.

“Attagirl,” Coco chuckled.

She lowered herself, too, and was bobbing her head along Jaune’s shaft only moments later. While Cinder was passionate with his balls, Coco took it easy with his cock. Her lips didn’t exert much pressure, and she didn’t invest much effort into her tongue-work. Even so, close as he was, Jaune enjoyed it. She kept meeting his gaze, and by the mirth glinting in her dark eyes, he thought the pressure he felt must have shown on his face.

Things took a turn when Cinder came up from his balls, licking her lips. Coco and Jaune watched her crawl on top of the blonde boy, higher up, until her knees rested on either side of his head. She towered over him, beautiful and seductive, with nothing clothing her other than her skirt and panties, the former of which she now opened. If Jaune hadn’t been able to smell her arousal, he would have known about it by the way her yellow panties clung to her pussy. Cinder slid a hand into them and rubbed herself right in front of his face.

“We’ve been pampering you for a bit now, big boy. How about you return the favor a little?”

Jaune was eager to. He grabbed Cinder’s sweet ass with both hands and pulled her crotch to his face. She giggled when he smothered himself with it, which was quickly replaced by shuddering gasps because Jaune pulled her panties aside and took his first taste of her. It would not be the last.

“Mmmh, yes! Eat that fucking pussy,” Cidner moaned, throwing her head back.

Jaune didn’t know what he liked more, her taste, the sounds she made, or the way her lovely booty quivered in his grasp every time he hit a good spot. He was so caught up in his hot meal that he barely even noticed the sudden chill around his glans. However, when something very hot pressed down on it, Jaune took notice. He paused his cunnilingus, prompting soft reprimands from Cinder, and lifted her hips with his hands to see what Coco was up to.

The queen of Beacon was about to take a seat on her throne. Her thong had disappeared in the meantime, as had her fishnets, and she was currently lining herself up with Jaune’s cock. When she noticed his staring, she flashed a cheeky smile.

“Really enjoying the show you two are putting on, but before I rub one out to it with my hands, I thought I might as well use something a little bit more stimulating for the task. You don’t mind, do you?”

Jaune’s lips quirked into a smile, which was all the affirmation Coco needed. He only watched the first few inches of his cock sink into her snatch, sighed at the feeling of her tight embrace, and lowered Cinder back into her place above his head. Coco started bouncing when she hadn’t taken all of him yet, though she was working her way further down his shaft, and spurred on by that pleasure, Jaune extended his tongue and started feasting on Cinder’s pussy as if he was making out with it.

The girls from Haven let out a little yelp before shooting Coco a sultry smile across her shoulder. She had dug her fingers into Jaune’s shaggy hair.

“He must really like your pussy; Jaune’s so hungry all of a su- ahh!”

Jaune felt Coco’s weight shifting forward. It changed the angle at which she ground on his cock, making penetration shallower. He didn’t like that, so he adjusted his hips and began thrusting up.

“Oooh!” Coco yelped in response.

She had taken hold of Cinder’s breasts from behind, and was massaging them thoroughly. She pulled the Haven girl towards herself far enough so she could rest her head on her shoulders.

“Damn, girl, these are some nice titties you’ve got here, and judging by these hard little nubs, I don’t think Jaune’s the only one getting close,” Coco panted, giving Cinder’s nipples a little twist.

“Nngh, fuck!” she groaned, “You’re definitely helping me along with those naughty fingers, but I don’t think you’re holding up much better.”

An unsteady grin appeared on Coco’s face.

“You know how good this dick is…”

“That’s fucking right, you lucky little slut. Cream all over that dick! Make it nice and slippery for when he shoves it into me!”

“You nasty bitch…” Coco whined before engaging Cinder in a deep, sloppy kiss.

While he couldn’t watch things getting steamy between the girls, Jaune heard everything they said, and felt them quiver on top of him. Cinder was grinding herself against him while Coco was positively dripping. He himself felt ready to burst. It was hot, literally and figuratively, to have both of them on top, moaning sweetly and smothering him with their wonderful bodies. Keeping one hand on Cinder’s ass, he reached out with the other to grope Coco’s chest. Her boobs were bouncing, thanks to his deep thrusts, and when he grabbed one of them he heard her moan into Cinder’s mouth.

Jaune was waiting for signals from the girls. They didn’t give any verbally, being too caught up in their sloppy make-out session, but when Coco tightened up around him, and Cinder’s thighs began to tense, he dared to let go.

Jaune released his load with a deep groan, setting off a chain reaction. Feeling hot bursts of semen set Coco off. Her cry was muffled by Cinder’s lips, but her hold body tensed up, including the fingers that had been teasing the Haven girl’s nipples the entire time. Caught between Coco pinching her nipples hard and Jaune sucking her clit as if his life depended on it, she finished last, though the difference was only a matter of seconds.

A cacophony of lustful cries broke out, bodies trembled through their blissful releases, and after all was said and done, the girls collapsed on top of Jaune. He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them close. They snuggled against him willingly, though Cinder wiggled out of her drenched undies first. Everyone was panting and occasionally giggling with glee. Shortly after, kissing ensued. Jaune couldn’t say who started it, but soon he was trying to manage two strange tongue trying to get into his mouth, when they weren’t busy with each other.

“That was fun,” he said, admiring his two partners as they kissed.

That drew their attention. Both of them turned to Jaune with warm smiles, and while Coco went right back to showering him with affectionate kisses, Cinder purred.

“Absolutely. Your face makes an excellent chair.”

“She did look damn good sitting on your face, stud,” Coco whispered, making Jaune feel a little sheepish, “And you don’t need me to tell you that I enjoyed riding you, right?”

“No, I felt that.”

More kissing, gentle petting, squeezing, and fondling. While Jaune very much enjoyed this sensual relaxation session, he could tell the girls were getting a little antsy, particularly Cinder. She had trapped one of his legs between her thighs and was grinding her slick pussy against it. Coco, meanwhile let one of her hands slowly move downwards, beginning on his chest.

“So, Jaune, are up fo- Of course you are,” Coco laughed when she found his cock standing at attention. 

“It’s my turn with his dick,” Cinder said, looking ready to defend her claim if need be.

Coco, however, had no interest in contradicting her whatsoever. She smirked at the girl from Haven across Jaune’s broad chest.

“That it is, and, if I may, I know the perfect position for you.”

Cinder raised an eyebrow at this.

“Alright, you got me curious. What’s this perfect position?”

“Face down, ass up,” Coco told her with the utmost sincerity.

“You’re not very creative, are you?”

“First of all, I resent that. Secondly,” Coco said, putting a lilt in her voice and nodding to Jaune, “ass man.”

He was about to protest this, but an appraising look from Cinder stopped him. After a few moments of study, Cinder smirked and turned back to Coco.

“Fair enough. You’ve got a point.”

A bit of shuffling later, Coco was guiding Jaune’s cock into the pussy of a bent over Cinder. The girl from Haven had pulled up a pillow, and before they began she had told Jaune: “Give it to me hard!”

“There we go,” Coco hummed when Jaune began penetrating Cinder.

She was drenched from her ride on his face, and the fleshy walls he parted felt hot to the touch. Both of them moaned softly as he pushed on, ever deeper, until his abdomen was pressed firmly against her plush booty, and his cock was wholly engulfed.

“Are you sure you want this, Cinder,” Jaune asked.

Just a slow intrusion made her shiver all over. He wondered if she wasn’t biting off more than she could chew. Cinder shot him a reproachful look, but Coco answered first.

“Jaune, when a girl tells you to fuck her hard, you make sure to do just that.”

“What she said,” Cinder added.

Jaune sighed. He had only meant to be nice, but since his worries were apparently misplaced, he took hold of Cinder’s narrow waist, settled his gaze on the gorgeous ass in front of him, and started going hard.

It was easy to lose himself in the activity. Cinder’s yelps, cries, and gasped cusses made her enjoyment apparent, and if that weren’t motivation enough to keep it up, there was the hot, silky grasp of her pussy that lured Jaune to slam back into it as soon as he began pulling away. Even if there had been any nervousness left in him, Coco was at his side, pressing against him, soothingly caressing his body and whispering to him.

“Fuck… her ass has a really nice bounce to it, don’t you think? Maybe you ought to make it bounce a little more?”

Jaune did, relishing the sight, and Cinder mewled with pleasure in response. He could barely tear his eyes away from Cinder’s butt, but Jaune heard how Coco’s breath got more and more heated over time. One of her hands was caressing him, but, even though he didn’t look to check, he knew she was touching herself with the other one. When she wasn’t speaking, underneath Cinder’s exclamations and the sound of his hips slamming into her ass, Jaune thought he heard the slick sound of fingers getting jammed into a sloppy hole. The thought aroused him even more.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look damn good with a bitch bent over in front of you?” Coco panted, “Mmh, you’re such a fucking stud.”

As embarrassing as the moniker usually was, just then, Jaune felt like it. He got even rougher with Cinder, and all he was met with were her lustful moans, raising a little in pitch. Next to him, Coco made soft whimpering noises. She leaned on him more, pressing her lips against his shoulder and even licking it.

After her climax, Coco snuggled up to Jaune. He welcomed it, wrapping an arm around her waist without going even a little bit easier on Cinder. Fucking one girl’s brains out and getting cuddly with another one at the same time was something Jaune hadn’t even imagined ever doing, but there he was, and it felt great. Vaguely, as he gave Coco’s tushy a squeeze and watched Cinder’s bounce, he got the sense that something like this had happened before. Had he not felt so elated, he might have bemoaned the lack of concrete memory, but he was balls deep in a beautiful woman, making new, vivid memories, and best of all, no shady substances were involved. A smile practically forced itself onto his face at that realization. This was really happening, and just because two hotties thought he was a good lover.

“What’s with the goofy smile, stud? Having fun?”

The question interrupted Jaune’s stream of consciousness, but his elation persisted. He gave Coco a peck on the forehead before answering.

“Yes, lots of it! You two are so… great,” he panted.

Coco smirked at this and kissed him right back on his cheek.

“You know what’s really great? That ass,” she told him, directing his attention back to the girl he was fucking, “I mean, just look how shapely it is; you can tell, right? Even through all the bouncing you make it do?”

Jaune groaned affirmation. Coco continued talking.

“Exactly. When I see a girl with a sweet ass like this it just makes me wanna…”

After a moment’s hesitation, Coco brought a hand down on Cinder’s butt. The girl from Haven yelped, but nothing more; no complaints, not even a dirty look across her shoulder, except that Jaune felt her pussy tense up when Coco spanked her.

“You shouldn’t just… hit her out of nowhere like that,” Jaune chided.

Coco was unimpressed though. She gave him an almost pitying look.

“You’re too nice sometimes. A feisty little slut like her needs a bit of disciplie,” she laughed before leaning in close to his ear and whispering, “Heck, I bet she _wants_ it, especially from the absolute hunk railing her from behind!”

Jaune shuddered at the thought. He couldn’t deny that Coco’s slap had been hot, and he couldn’t deny that Cinder had grown tighter in response to it, but was that a sign of pleasure? She hadn’t raised any complaints…

“Come on, Jaune,” Coco urged, “she needs the right stud to teach her some manners! You’ve done it before, you know?”

Jauen looked up from Cinder’s ass at this. Coco smiled confidently and spoke with calm certainty.

“A firm hand can work wonders; just think how quickly we put our bickering aside when you scolded us. A stud needs to know how to keep his bitches in line,” she purred, “but this one needs a lesson in respect first, I’d say.”

Coco was almost like a little devil, sitting on his shoulder and whispering mischief, while Jaune lost himself in the hypnotic bouncing of Cinder’s tushy. Without really knowing it, he raised his hand and brought it down with a sharp crack.

Cinder cried out, ripping Jaune from his trance. The booty in front of him now showed a spot that was turning red, and when he looked up, he met Cinder’s amber eyes, staring at him in shock. His heart sank for a moment, but then he realized that first ten, then twenty seconds passed, and she had done nothing; no complaints, no protests, no angry outbursts with sharp nails and teeth. She just looked at him… expectantly?

He raised his hand again. Cinder’s eyes followed it, until it reached its apex. Jaune felt her pussy tensing up in anticipation. He smacked her ass again, and, again, Cinder cried out, but this time, Jaune caught a little smile appearing at the corners of her mouth. Before she started beaming, Cinder turned away, but Jaune stared at the red spot on Cinder’s ass with wonder. Coco nudged him then, drawing his attention to her. She was so plainly pleased that her dark eyes sparkled with pleasure.

“Told you so. How about you try that other cheek next?”

He did, and Cinder didn’t complain about that either. It wasn’t necessarily Jaune’s idea of how to treat a lady, but since she seemed to genuinely enjoy it, he indulged. Treating her harshly like that did bring a sense of… power with it. It had its appeal, especially with a girl like Cinder; so mysterious, so confident, so domineering in bed. None of that mattered anymore, it seemed.

“Another?”

“Yes!” Cinder moaned.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, please!”

Jaune brought his palm to bear again. She received a thorough spanking, during which Jaune wondered if she had secretly started cumming at some point and never stopped, because her pussy was quivering all around him.

By the time he was about ready to blow, Cinder’s ass was bright red; something Coco very much approved of. She had disengaged from Jaune to give him some space to work with, and had started playing with herself again. Only on occasion had she leaned in for a closer look, or to kiss Cinder’s sore butt better after a particularly resounding slap. Now, near the end, she was fingering herself furiously while Jaune and Cinder got ready to blow.

At the last moment, Jaune sank on top of Cinder, putting a momentary stop to the thrusting. He pressed her flat into the mattress, burying her under his bulk, and started up again. She was whimpering and moaning into the sheets while brought his lips to her ear.

“Together.”

Cinder moaned something that sounded compliant.

She quivered under him every time his hips smacked against her bright red booty, but she didn’t have to bear it for long. When Jaune finally came, he rammed himself as far into her as he could and growled into the sheets next to Cinder’s head. The first injection of hot stuff put her over the edge, though there wasn’t much for her to do. Jaune restrained any major movements. All she could do was go stiff as a board under him, and howl into the sheets as her pussy strangled his dick to get every last drop of spunk out of him.

They remained huddled together like that for a solid minute. In the meantime, Coco had finished herself off again and was getting a little impatient. They were using her bed, after all.

“You two alright there?” she asked, leaning in close.

Cinder looked up from the sheets. Her face was bright red.

“He’s still twitching.”

While true, it didn’t mean that Jaune was still ejaculating. He just found it hard to go soft when he was still balls deep inside her. The reason for why he wouldn’t come up was simple: he wanted to hide his face. Inbetween his climatic roar and all the noises associated with a hard orgasm like that, Cinder had whimpered something in his ear. It had been a hot, breathy whisper too soft for Coco to hear over her own panting. It had only been a single word: _Daddy_.

Once Jaune had finally dared to show his face, Coco watched him pull out with bated breath. She even took it upon herself to clean both of them up; with her mouth.

Cinder took off once she had caught her breath, and her knees had stopped shaking. She had put on her clothes, except for her soaked panties, gave Coco a conciliatory kiss on the lips, and merely shot Jaune a glance before leaving. However, that single glance was the single most lustful look he had ever seen on a woman, so much so that it gave him shivers. She must have really liked the rough treatment.

Afterwards, Jaune and Coco were just laying on her bed together, looking at the ceiling.

“Hey, Jaune?” Coco said.

“Hm?”

“Thanks for helping me score with Cinder. Been pining for that ass for a while!”

Jaune looked to his side and was met by Coco’s cheeky grin. He chuckled.

“Hey, thanks for educating me on her… preferences. It was… something, for sure.”

“That’s what I call teamwork,” Coco laughed, raising a fist to Jaune.

He gave it a funny look, but bumped it nonetheless. Both of them were hit with the giggles, but once they calmed down, Coco sat up and looked at him curiously. Jaune liked how nonchalant she was about nudity after sex. It was nice to take her body in without the immediate need to stimulate her. She didn’t mind him staring, either; she welcomed it. _It’s like you’re telling me I’m beautiful with your eyes, and I’m not above taking compliments, especially from you, stud_ ; she had told him once; of course with a big old grin on her face.

“Say, how are your shoulders?”

“Pardon?” Jaune sputtered.

Coco smirked at him.

“Still can’t help but dream when you see my boobs, huh?”

It was all of her that distracted him, actually, but her boobs were particularly nice, of course.

“Sorry,” he laughed sheepishly, “what were you saying?”

“I was asking about your shoulders. You were complaining about them before Cinder came along.”

Jaune shifted them a little and frowned at the discomfort. Coco noticed and leaned forward with a friendly smile on her face.

“How about that shoulder rub then?”

“Now?”

Coco shrugged.

“Well, I meant for it to be the appetizer, but it might as well be dessert.”

“I-it sounds good, just… you don’t have to, really,” Jaune told her, but Coco was unperturbed.

She waved him off and swung off of the bed.

“Hey, I suggested it; no sweat. Just lay on your stomach, relax, and let me give you a treat. I’ll just fetch the massage oil.”

Jaune did as he was told and stared after Coco as she crossed the room. She looked damn good naked and walking around; her fitness showed in toned legs and barely visible abs, and her flawless skin gave her an almost statuesque beauty. But then there was the glint of moisture on her thighs that hadn’t dried yet, reminding Jaune of the events of the previous hour. His cock swelled, and he had to shift to get comfortable with it stuck between his belly and the mattress. At least Coco’s sheets were soft.

With massage oil in hand and perfectly at ease, Coco returned. She sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a warm hand across Jaune’s back.

“Try to relax, Jaune.”

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They weren’t touching yet, but Jaune could still feel warmth were Coco was sitting next to him. The oil bottle opened with a pop, and she was about to pour some on his back when an alarm burst out of Coco’s scroll.

“The heck…?” she mumbled, reaching for it, “Aww, fuck! I forgot!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, Jaune, but we’ll have to cancel your massage,” she told him apologetically, “I forgot that I had a date lined up today.”

It shouldn’t have, but Jaune felt a little hurt. Getting passed over like this didn’t feel good at all. He tried not to let on as he pushed himself up on his knees.

“A date? When?”

“In two hours!” Coco answered, frantically trying to pick an outfit in the nude.

“Two hours!?”

“Yeah, barely any time left, and I still need to jump into the shower, and fix my make-up, and… ugh!” she groaned, tossing expensive outfits left and right.

Jaune had gotten up in the meantime and was getting dressed. Seeing her so excited for it made it feel even worse.

“Who’re you seeing?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“My girlfriend.”

“Wait, what? You have a girlfriend!?”

Coco, picking through a wide selection of panties and matching bras, looked up for a second and seemed almost baffled by the silly question.

“Yeah, Velvet. You know Velvet, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Jaune said, buttoning up his shirt, “but does she know about… this?”

“Of course she does,” Coco laughed, “What kind of cunt do you take me for?”

Coco was in good spirits and had clearly meant it as a joke, but Jaune suddenly felt like a jerk regardless.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey,” Coco cut in.

She had dropped her preparations temporarily and now stood in front of Jaune. She smiled warmly and put a hand on his cheek.

“I should have told you sooner. I just kind of assumed that you knew; I wasn’t trying to keep secrets. Sorry.”

“It’s okay… I was just surprised.”

Satisfied that things were cleared up, Coco went back to picking an outfit with a spring in her step that drew the eye to her cute rear. Jaune reached for his tie.

“So, Velvet is really okay with you… y’know?”

Coco gave him another amused look.

“My Bun-Bun knows that she’s dating a girl with a very strong libido. I’m lucky to have her, but of course, before you ask, I’m okay with her sleeping around, too. She’s just not as horny as I am, mostly. When she’s hit by the odd hankering for a nice, juicy carrot, if you know what I mean, she usually pulls Yatsuhashi or Fox into the sheets. Heck, sometimes I’m there, too, and then it just becomes a Team CFVY bonding exercise,” she laughed.

Jaune was dumbfounded by this arrangement. It even soothed the disappointment that had hit him upon first hearing about the date. He obviously couldn’t blame her for prioritizing her significant other, but besides that, the way Coco dealt with the people in her life seemed so strange and unique to Jaune that it didn’t seem worth getting upset over. As far as he could tell, Coco was a good gal at heart; the kind who only caused other people grief by accident. Lingering on that kind of grief was selfish, especially since she seemed genuinely sorry about the mix up.

“You leaving?” Coco asked.

Jaune was fully dressed again, and she had narrowed down her underwear selection to a top ten in the meantime.

“Well, yeah. I thought you wanted me to?”

Coco seemed to ponder that for a second, then shrugged.

“I guess, but you could have joined me in the shower; for a regular shower that is,” she said, smirking, “After everything we’ve been through today, I imagine both of us smell funky as fuck. Which reminds me; I need to air this place out, or the others are gonna get mad at me again.”

Knowing the effect that Coco’s wet and naked body had on him, Jaune declined the offer. Coco put her clothes aside once more, approached him, and threw her arms across his shoulders.

“Thanks again, Jaune. I’ve had tons of fun, and I promise I’ll make that massage you missed out on up to you.”

Being mad at Coco seemed almost impossible when she was being cute like this. Jaune smiled and reciprocated the hug.

“Me, too; and you don’t need to worry about the massage, really.”

“Yeah, I do! I hate getting you excited like that for nothing.”

They kissed each other goodbye, and Jaune left with a warm feeling in his chest. He thought that Velvet was lucky to have Coco, and that he was lucky to have her as a friend, with or without the benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Jesus, this chapter was a nightmare to write, at least in the beginning. This damn thing took me more than a week xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Sweetest Silence

Emerald looked up from her reading when Cinder returned. Her boss didn’t look as immaculate as usual, though still better groomed than most of the kids running around the academy. Her hair looked a little disheveled and her clothes were creased. It would have been worrying, if Cinder hadn’t been smiling contently to herself.

“Did something good happen, ma’am?”

Cinder’s smile grew. She approached the bed Emerald was lying on. When she took a seat, her brows twitched and she hissed. This got Emerald to put her scroll away.

“Are alright, Cinder?” she asked, extending a hand.

Cinder looked amused by her concern. She brushed the hand aside and got up again, looking at Emerald across her shoulder.

“I’m better than _alright_ , Emerald. I just had a little encounter with our friend Jaune, and it got… more intense than usual,” she purred, lifting her skirt.

Emerald’s eyes widened as they always did at the sight of Cinder’s perfect posterior, however, shock mingled with the wonder and lust the sight usually evoked in her. Not only was Cinder not wearing panties under the short skirt, her cheeks, usually milky white, were bright red!

“H-how dare he…!?”

Cinder let the skirt fall and sat back down again. She seemed to savor the sting she felt. She smiled at her underling and ran a soothing hand across her thigh, which gave Emerald goosebumps.

“The boy only made it clear who’s in charge when I and another one of his… _playmates_ butted heads. He did a fine job of it, I’d say,” Cinder told her, voice crackling with lust.

“You had a threesome with him?” Emerald asked, leaning forward.

“Mhm, the two of us and Coco; she’s quite popular hereabouts, if I recall correctly, and not too shabby in bed, either.”

Apart from them was Neo, lying silently on the bed in the far corner of the room. She listened as Cinder began to divulge the juicy details of her most recent tryst with that Jaune fellow. She and Emerald had been going on and on about him for weeks.

Neopolitan felt no affection towards these two, or their steel-legged friend for that matter. Their relationship was purely professional, and while she waited for the time to bust Roman out of jail to come, she had nothing to do but hang out in this dorm and listen to their drivel.

She wasn’t limited to the dorms, of course. Neo was always free to leave, taking on whichever disguise suited her best for the occasion, and exercise, or hit the town, or anything else she wanted. There was just no joy in doing it by herself; it was dull.

Cinder and Emerald seemed to be having fun. While Neo was bored out of her mind, they were swooning over this supposed stud they had found. Admittedly, it sounded spicy; the threesomes, risque quickies, and long, drawn out stints that left the air in this very room thick with the smell of sex. Neo hadn’t gotten any in a long time, at least since she started working for Roman. There had been not time.

Her mind wandered. Strong hands groping her flesh, hot lips on her skin, broad shoulders to cling to, and strong hips impaling her on a hot, rock-hard…

Neo blinked when she realized she was rubbing her thighs together. When she shifted a little, her hard nipples rubbed against her clothes. She was horny; she needed a stud, and Neo had just the guy in mind. If he was even half as good as the other two made him sound, he would do nicely. They had even provided her with a perfect disguise to lure him in; how considerate of them!

Still engrossed in the latest encounter with Jaune, Emerald and Cinder didn’t even notice Neo stepping outside. Neither did they notice her tongue, wetting lips curled into a sly smile.

Jaune could have headed straight for Team JNPR’s room after his encounter with Coco and Cinder, but instead he opted to take a walk. He was worried about the lingering scent of his recent outing, and hoped that some fresh air would rid him of it, or at least weaken it enough for him to slip into their showers without rousing suspicion.

The early evening air was definitely fresh. He inhaled deeply and grimaced at the dull ache in his shoulders. That massage would have been really nice, but whining over it was no use.

Jaune let his feet carry him with no set destination in mind. While not abandoned, the usual crowds thinned out considerably by this time of day, meaning Jaune got to enjoy his walk unmolested. Not getting so much as a friendly wave a shouted greeting put him in a melancholy mood; not that he saw any acquaintances to feel slighted by or anything.

He had just gotten used to attention lately, and not getting any when there were still so many people about nagged at him. He laughed at himself when he it became clear to him. _Jaune Arc, you really let your ego swell_ , he thought to himself. It was good to remember that, beyond his circle of friends and… other acquaintances, he was still the same nobody people easily overlooked. Not everyone was Coco, observing certain interactions from afar and putting high expectations on him.

Then again, _those_ expectations didn’t bother him very much; in fact, he liked them. It seemed like he was meeting them, after all. Cinder, Emerald, but especially Coco were doing a lot to boost his confidence. It was easy to get caught up in all that, but when he took a step back, he realized that his friends and his overt success at _extracurricular activities_ made him feel like he belonged; as if there was a Jaune-shaped hole at Beacon only he could fill. Maybe the hole was small and unimportant in the grand scheme of things, but it was there. He turned to the towering central building and smiled. For the first time, Beacon Academy truly felt like home away from home; like he deserved to be there.

He walked on with a little spring in his step. His sore shoulders were all but forgotten. Jaune held his head high, ready to meet the world head on, but it seemed like his feet had taken him down a lonelier path than before. The narrow walkway passed inbetween the Academy building and the mess hall. The windows in both buildings were dark. _I must have missed dinner_ , Jaune realized; unfortunate, but totally worth it. He would make do with vending machine food or something.

Whistling. Jaune stopped and looked around. Someone had definitely whistled just now. Again! He turned to towards the mess hall and was surprised to see Emerald peering at him through a door crack. He sighed and smiled at Cinder’s teammate.

“Oh, Emerald. Hey! What are you doing in there?”

She didn’t answer. Emerald beckoned him with a finger and disappeared in the mess hall. It was strange to be sure, but there was no reason for apprehension; it was just Emerald, after all. Scanning the walkway in passing and seeing no one else around, Jaune went inside.

It was gloomy, though the tall, narrow windows kept it from being truly dark. Jaune jumped a little when the big door snapped shut behind him, but when he turned around to see what was up, he was stunned into silence.

Emerald stood there, hand on the door, without a stitch of clothing on. 

“W-why are you na-!?” Jaune started, but she lifted a finger to her smiling lips.

She reached out, took hold of his tie, and pulled him to the wall right next to the door. She pressed him against it before squatting down in front of him and fumbling with his pants.

“Emerald,” Jaune whispered urgently, “I really don’t think this is the place for-”

Again, she forestalled him with that finger on her plush lips. Before he could voice his concerns again, she tugged at his pants.

When his dick was freed, Emerald’s eyes widened and she gasped as if surprised. She even put a hand on her mouth as if to say: _Oh, my!_ Jaune thought her reaction was strange, but he didn’t get to dwell on the thought. After wetting her lips, Emerald got busy.

Her touch was gentle, both on his balls and his cock. Tender fondling and stroking helped Jaune get it up in no time, though he had already been a little excited because of her nakedness. She admired him again with wide-eyed fascination when he stood at full mast.

She was all smiles as she played with it, making it difficult to resist. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she grasped his dick around the base and began slapping it on her face, cushioning the impacts with her pursed lips. After covering his dick’s underside with kisses that way, she began rubbing it on her face. Emerald had given him blowjobs several times by now, enthusiastically so, but she had never been so infatuated with it. She looked incredibly sexy, squatting in front of him like that, one hand on his cock and the other working between her own legs. It was thrilling, and Jaune failed to suppress a groan when she suddenly sucked one of his nuts into her mouth. She let it go after sucking on it once, drew her plush lips all the way up over the belly of his dick, only to look him in the eyes and shake her head. His glans still rested on her lips like an over-sized replacement for her finger.

“I’ll be quiet,” he whispered.

Emerald rewarded him with a sultry smile and a wink, which seemed more like something Cinder would do, but Jaune wasn’t complaining. Emerald was acting strange, yes, but it was sexy and he didn’t want to interrupt her. A lot of their encounters took place in restrooms and shadowy corners in the library; public places. If Emerald got off on this, as was evident by the utter excitement she was displaying, he was willing to keep his mouth shut and enjoy the ride with her.

Said ride continued when Emerald’s lips engulfed his glans and began to sink; lower, and lower still. Jaune’s eyes bulged when she kept pushing. The back of her throat seemed to be only a speed bump on his way down. When she squeezed him down her tight gullet, Jaune clasped both hands over his mouth to keep quiet. She had never taken him so deeply, and she wasn’t even done yet. Jaune felt her throat undulating around his turgid dick as she worked her way all the way down, only stopping once her nose touched his abdomen and her chin was nuzzled into his nutsack.

She looked up at him then, and, whatever it was she saw, she seemed to like it. A smile tinkled in her eyes, and next thing Jaune knew, her hands were firmly gripping his ass, and she began to bob her head.

It wasn’t like a normal blowjob. Emerald’s tongue was little more than a hot, slick carpet for his cock to slide on on its way down her throat. The stimulation came from its tightness and the way it flexed around him, not to mention the sensation of feeling her face squeezing into his groin.

Jaune knew that this had happened to him before, at least something like it, but he couldn’t believe anyone had ever done it so roughly, or for so long. Coming up for air only meant that Emerald pulled away just far enough for Jaune to pop out of her throat. The breath tickled his tip as she exhaled the old and inhaled the new. Then, down her gullet he went again. She wouldn’t let him pull away, either; the hands on his ass saw to that. She was face-fucking herself on his dick!

He was happy to let her, it felt amazing, but he wondered how she was doing it. She wasn’t gagging, choking, or anything! Meanwhile, a long drawn-out groan was tickling his throat, desperate to pass his lips. The only sounds in the empty mess hall were Jaune’s muffled breathing and the slick noise of his cock sliding into Emerald.

It quickly became too much. He was still sensitive from his time with Coco and Cinder; this kind of rough treatment had him throbbing in no time. However, Emerald was not interested in making him pop in her throat. She must have felt his twitching, because she pulled away, leaving Jaune’s dick dripping with saliva.

She had drooled on herself, too. The spit on and around her lips, as well as on her breasts caught the light coming in through the windows. She turned on her heel and walked over to the closest table, giving him the chance to admire her fantastic butt in motion; a sight he didn’t get to see very often. She sat down on the edge of the table, spread her legs wide, showing off her drenched pussy, and beckoned him, as she had done before, with a finger and a smile. Jaune almost tripped over his loose pants to get to her.

He thought it was odd that she was offering her pussy rather than her butt when she had spent so much time getting him nice and slick, but Jaune wasn’t complaining. Emerald bit her lip when he began pushing in, and by the time be bottomed out she was positively beaming.

Fucking Emerald on that table felt strange; not unpleasant, but alien. There was something odd about touching her body. It looked the same, but when Jaune reached out to fondle her breasts, they felt smaller. She wasn’t wearing her piercings either. He would have asked about that, but he didn’t want to get shushed again. Even her pussy felt different from what he was used to.

Jaune didn’t let that dissuade him though. It was probably just a trick of the light, or lack thereof, and he had spent a lot more time fucking Emerald’s butt than her pussy; maybe he was just misremembering it.

One thing was for sure; it felt really good. She was tight and really, really hot. Emerald also didn’t make a secret of her enjoyment. While she didn’t make a sound beyond labored breathing, she writhed before him, tossed her head, and fondled her own breasts, all while smiling with utter glee. 

With his stamina already low, Jaune felt the need to put in the extra effort to make sure she got to cum first, lest he disappointed her. He really didn’t want to ruin this for Emerald. He started by putting his thumb to work on her clit as he fucked her. The reaction was immediate. She arched her back and slammed a fist on the table. Slowly, she lowered herself again, and when their eyes met, Jaune raised a finger to his lips and winked. Emerald took the jibe with a grin and blew him a kiss.

Getting her clit rubbed really got her going. Jaune listened to the steady beat of their hips clashing, and played her bean like a fiddle. Speed, motion, intensity; everything was variable about the way he teased her, except for the fact that he did it. He didn’t afford Emerald a second of rest, and his cock kept pumping away at her just the same. It reached a point where he was moving very little, deliberately massaging her cervix with his glans, because she seemed to really enjoy that.

He finally let up when she started tossing her head wildly, but only to get on top of her. Her legs locked around him as he settled down, making sure he could reach deep inside her. He practically snuggled her his hips against hers, and then began to hump her. Her limbs tightened all around him, and the only sound in Jaune’s ear became her hot panting. Faster and faster it became; she crushed him with arms and legs, but he didn’t stop. Not until he set her off.

Still no sound; even her climax was silent. It was downright impressive, since it was a strong one, Jaune could tell. Her pussy seized up like crazy while her whole body throbbed underneath him. If he hadn’t been dressed still, her nails would have left marks on his back. 

She calmed down eventually, slowly loosening her grip on him. She vacantly stared at the ceiling for a while with a content smile on her face; a very gratifying sight to Jaune. However, for a moment, he thought her eyes had changed colors. She blinked and it was gone. He shook his head, thinking that he must be more tired than he thought. Thankfully, he wasn’t far from his own climax anymore, and with her grip on him loosened, he could move again.

Jaune went back to long thrusts, which Emerald accepted gracefully. She seemed to inspect him as he fucked her, eyeing him while chewing her lips and running hands over his exposed skin. He kissed her hands when they cupped his face, and she smiled at that.

He was getting ready to finish when Emerald suddenly pushed him off. Jaune was confused, but a strong shove had him staggering backwards and almost falling on his ass. Desperate for release, he was about to complain, but Emerald simply had different plans than he did. It seemed, rather than a creampie, she was looking for a facial. She got on her knees, grabbed Jaune’s rigid cock with both hands, and started pumping away.

Her soft hands moved swiftly over the slippery meat, and when the load didn’t spurt out immediately, Emerald pushed her lips onto his glans and started licking his slit like crazy. Strangled sounds started dribbling over Jaune’s lips. It was bubbling up from deep within him, and when his dam broke, so did the silence.

The semen started shooting out to the sound of Jaune’s deep grunting. Despite his earlier stint with Coco and Cinder, he felt like a week’s worth of semen was spilling forth. Emerald had pulled away in time, as well as opened her mouth and closed her eyes. Rope after rope of hot white rained down on her face, chest and tongue. When the ejaculation had died down to a dribble, and Jaune was panting from exhaustion, she took his glans into her mouth and sucked it like a straw, making him whimper. She stayed thus for a long moment, finally letting his tip pop from her lips when he was utterly spent.

Jaune couldn’t help but smile, and neither could Emerald, apparently. Covered in cum, she smiled up at him and wiggled an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Sorry. I got loud again,” he panted.

Mercifully, he was not shushed. Emerald just shrugged and looked down at herself, at the splotches of white on her dusky skin. Meanwhile, Jaune started pulling up his pants. As good as it had felt, his outburst made him nervous. If anyone was around, they must have heard that.

“Emerald, come on. We should leave before anyone finds us like this,” he urged her.

Still she wouldn’t speak. Emerald just motioned for him to go with a wink. Jaune was stumped.

“Are you sure? I can help you clean up the mess if you want.”

Her smile grew, but she still gestured for him to go ahead without.

“Well, I can’t force you. Take care, okay?”

Emerald nodded reassuringly, so he left. Once outside, Jaune realized that that definitively hadn’t helped his idea of freshening up on his walk. The streetlamps were starting to flicker to life at this point, and he still had to find something to eat.

_Worth it_ , he told himself, and headed off towards the next vending machine. He could air himself out and eat at the same time, at least.

Back in the mess hall, Neo was looking at the lovely mess that boy had made of her, or of Emerald, depending on how one wanted to look at it. She had to admit that that boy was quite the treasure; tall, handsome enough, and with a really nice dick. No wonder those two floozies couldn’t keep their panties on around him.

She scooped up some of his spunk and sampled it. It wasn’t as good when it was cold, but it was good, which is more than she could say for most other guys she had involved herself with, not to mention the amount he produced. Wasn’t that suppose to be his third or fourth shot of the day? She was honestly impressed.

But none of that mattered as much as the way that kid fucked. Neo chewed her lips just thinking about it. His face had been adorable when she first buried his cock in her throat, and it had stayed that way while she had crammed him down there over and over again. Then there was the way he had gone about banging her pussy. Neo felt shivers running down her spine thinking about it. He had picked up on her weakness and exploited it mercilessly for a crazy good orgasm. She wondered if he blew everybody’s minds like that, or if he just got lucky with her.

She shrugged. It wasn’t important. She had had some much needed fun, and by the time she left the mess hall, no one would know about it; not Cinder, not Emerald, not even Jaune himself, and while it didn’t know her true identity, the only witness to Neo’s little outing was a small security camera, silently observing the goings on in the mess hall, even after dinner.

During breakfast the following day, Emerald received a message from Jaune. Attached was a lewd picture of him, sans his head, wearing only boxers and rocking presumably morning wood. The message read:

_Last night was awesome! I never knew you could take it all the way. Is it too much to hope you’ll do that again sometime?_

Emerald was utterly confused by the message. Cinder, looking over her shoulder, whistled softly.

“Emerald, you horny little slut! Did you need to go for some late night dick because of my steamy story yesterday?” she whispered mirthfully.

“N-no, ma’am! I mean, that would have been nice… b-but, I don’t know what he’s talking about!”

“There is no need to be embarrassed, Emerald. I understand.”

“Cinder, I really didn’t…!”

Sitting quietly next to the duo was Neo, disguised with green eyes and black pigtails. She smiled to herself, amused by the other two, and by Jaune’s message. Much to her satisfaction, it looked like she had not been the only one whose mind had been blown the night before.


End file.
